


Upon Lofty Towers

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow uses mating game to get rid of District 12. Rated M for content. Characters can be going OOC IN THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Mate

Introduction:

In this story the games exists but its more of finding your genetic mate where you will be expected move & live with for the rest of your life. That is if that person is your match. 12 are hidden within the arena as their prize, the other 12 have to find them. If the hunter finds its 'mate' which is never your district partner, the hunter will sealed within. If the hunter does not find the correct mate the, hunter dies. Those prey who are left without a mate will face off in an arena fight to the death for their freedom. Thereby becoming a Victor & awarded their freedom for life.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
On the way to the Capitol, Katniss pulls her district partner Peeta aside. She tells him that when the second day of training comes around to not be surprise at the attention he may be receiving. Take everything in stride like an everyday occurrence. Peeta nods shyly before going to his room. However their mentor Haymitch pulls her aside & ask her what she is up to.

"Sweetheart what are you trying to do to him? He's from 12. Those girls are going to avoid him like the plague."

Katniss Not when I get done talking to them. I know the wives of his brothers and all the girls who dated them before they got married." Haymitch (as she looks around) there is a reason they're bakers. If you don't know. There is truth to the rumor of the Mellark men."

"No way! You're kidding! I thought it was just the Mellarks bragging about themselves like all guys do."

"Not according to their wives who say & I quote 'in that 'arena' it verryyy generously rises to the occasion & they know how to use it'. However with Peeta being 'green' in that field, its an added bonus for him. For there are many & I do mean many who enjoy 'breaking in new territory'. If you get the drift. I can twist that to 'their favor', easy. The question is who will be able to handle his mother. Talk about the chairman of the freakin broom factory."

"Well, I'll be dang. Ok, Sweetheart the ones that will be able to handle 'mom' is 1, 2, & 4\. I say go for it & play him up. I know why you're doing this for him. I'll coach him a tad but make it his own so he doesn't get a swelled head. If he's lucky he made have to move to another district away from mom."

"From your mouth to God's ears. Haymitch & in the mean time I check out you know, scope the neighborhood during training. Keep you up to speed." Haymitch nods in agreement with the plan.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Remake center- Capitol:

The Tributes arrive to the remake center from their respective districts. There was an announcement:  
Tributes:  
""Attention tributes it is normal for the male tributes to be the hunters and the female tributes as the prey. However due to the disappointment of last year's games being that 8 out of 12 hunters not finding their correct mates the Game Makers are doing something different. This year we will be mixing the hunters. Out of a set of 12 hunters there will be 6 males & 6 females. The rest of the matches will be the prey. The tributes will not be informed if they are to be hunters or prey until the day of the games. This year the President will again decide where the matched sets will reside due to the Mountain Lion outbreaks in Districts 2, 7, 9, 11. & 12\. Good Luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Katniss meets her styling team for the first time, who insist on removing all scars. Yet Katniss stands her ground on two, her left shoulder & part of her left arm, the other being on her leg. When they object, she tells them "Got those scars protecting my sister from a mountain loin & the other one on my leg from the bear that killed my dad. I want them there for them." Then & only then did they back down. There was a new found respect for this fire cracker from 12 from the stylist. Especially when she asked if they will do something with Peeta's hair that will make him more popular with the ladies. After her round of what she called torture, they placed her in a room to wait for her stylist. Cinna walks in & Katniss knew then & there she had an friend.

"Hello, I'm Cinna. I think you are very brave for volunteering for your friend. "

"Thank you she's my best friend & is getting married. Most here just congratulate me. "

"I don't see the point in that. Tonight we have the parade, to show you off."

" You're here to make me look pretty."

"I'm here to have you make an impression. Which you have with my staff for your partner. Tell me about the scars (as Cinna points to them)."

"It was about 6 months after my dad died. We were searching for a child lost in the woods. The child a boy from the capitol & he was hanging around with some of the richer kids in my district but they're not necessary nice kids, you would say. Anyways My sister & I were looking for him when we heard a scream. A Mountain Lion had the boy cornered and was getting ready to pounce when I shot my arrow. Dropped him however there was a second lion waiting in the trees. I had Prim go get the boy so I could give the signal for the others who were looking when the other lion had Prim by her arm. At that point it was too risky to shoot my arrow so, I went hand to paw has it were with a knife. Got Prim freed who grabbed the boy got him out of there & got help. In taking the Lion down I got this scar along with the ones that were on my back & throat. I keep this for Prim. To remember how I lost her later that day. Its the reason I will never have it removed."

"You raised your sister alone? How old were when this happened? "

"Eleven. Yes, Mom tuned out when my dad died. I was going to keep Prim with me at all cost."

"If I may ask, how did your father die?"

"Bear attack. A Black bear got through the fence went after the mayor's daughter. Dad didn't have his bow got, between Madge & the bear. Did his best to fend off the bear while Madge got help which wouldn't been necessary if that woman would've let Madge into her store at the time. By the time help arrived it was too late to save dad. I was the first one there & promised him I would take care of the family. Later I found the bear got him but, not before he got a good swipe on my leg. I had to get that bear before somebody else went through what we did."

Katniss didn't know that Haymitch told Cinna about her. Cinna instructed her that most rooms here record conversations. She found out later that they were being recorded so Caesar would be able to get a feel of the Tributes. Katniss minded a little but she knew it played in her favor later on. Cinna discussed how the games work & what she will be wearing this evening. Katniss asked for boots instead of heels because she never wore them before & felt it would look better on the outfit.

Later has Peeta & Katniss arrive to the chariots, people openly stared at the pair. For they were dress head to toe in black with very dramatic make up. Yet nothing would prepared them for the surprise that await them, the audience. After they got into the chariot, Cinna told them not to press the first button until they left the stable door. Cinna looks at their concern faces;

"Don't worry its fake fire it won't hurt you. When you get to the middle you press the second button, for the surprise for the sponsors."  
Both of them nodded to Cinna. District 12 is coal products so you can guess what else comes from coal.

Each chariot takes off showing the Tributes for this year. As Peeta & Katniss inch toward the entrance:  
Peeta "3"  
Katniss "2"  
Both "1" as they hit their first button. All of a sudden their costumes light up blazing as they enter the parade. The crowd roars in support. As they near the Center they both say 3, 2, 1 & hit the second button. The crowd goes absolutely nuts as Cinna costume transforms the pair from burning coal by fire as they burst into bright 'Diamonds' from head to toe. Where Peeta holds up Katniss's hand in support as they wave to the crowds. Cinna theme message of the district 'Diamonds in the rough.' Has they arrive to a stop at the end of parade route, the other tributes jaws dropped open. In the mentors area, Haymitch smiled at the pair. For Cinna's theme message out shined the other Tributes hands down. Diamonds in the rough. Do not count us from district 12 out.

President Snow gets up from his chair & looks out to this years Tributes. Now many have been briefed on what this years games are going to be like so, it will not be a shock when the President makes his announcement. Yet some still are when he said;

"Tributes, Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. We appreciate your sacrifice but this year is different. For those who find their mate will settle in the home districts of their prey. Furthermore, since of the decline Peace Keepers has continued, this years Tributes first born will be recruited into the Peace Keeper program at birth. These children will start their training at the age of five. Also the hunters this year will be half male & half female. You will not know if you are hunter or, prey until the day of the arena. Again welcome to the Hunger Games & may the odds be ever in your favor."

Has the Tributes return to the stables, where all were all amazed yet Katniss felt one set of eyes on her as they were led away to their suites. An pair of bright blue eye from a 18 year old male dressed as a Gladiator.  
Meantime there is an issue with four of the Tributes that has been reported to Snow. They don't genetically match any of the other Districts but they are a 'match' for their district partner. So the President decides to try something novel, the male in 2 will be matched to the female in 12 for their personalities & the male in 12 will be matched with the female in 2 for their is just the opposite. This year District 12 will the hunter with District 2 being the prey. However so there will be actual matches the hunters will get a clue to the right direction where their prey is. The hunters will get keys to the preys cuffs. Their mentors have been notified but they are to encourage the pairs to get to know each other. Who knows maybe there is something to this after all.

In their suites there were two different conversations going on in hinting what is to happen. Haymitch pulled Katniss aside stating that she needs to teach tracking skills to Peeta just in case. Also become friends with Clove. Katniss got the message that Peeta will be a hunter. Then her jaw dropped when she thought she was the prey for when one is the hunter the other is always the prey in the games. Also practice with the bow in front of the others. Show the Careers how its really done during training as a hunter while you play up Peeta's strengths as a man.  
Katniss nods has Haymitch goes to give Peeta his assignment. Then it hits her, there will be no one returning to 12 this year. I wonder if there are other districts having that happening to them.

In D-2 Brutus pulls his protégé onto the roof to give him the skinny. Cato found it hard to believe that he didn't match any female here accept his partner. He also didn't like her scars. That was until, Brutus showed the conversation with Cinna prior to the parade. Then there was a new found respect for the girl from Twelve.

Brutus also did some checking the kid she & her sister found, was the nephew & godson to the President none the less. Cato sees pure honesty which is rare in female where he's from. Girls tend to keep everything closed up around guys. Brutus ended the conversation on something that did not sit well with Cato. 

"Don't worry boy, just makes sure you're rested." Cato does a double take realizing that he is the prey as Brutus continues on. 

"Maybe you should give her pointers her on swords or, spears."

Cato just nods. He's not happy about being prey. He enjoys the hunt but being prey, however at least he'll not have to live in a godforsaken place like 12. As Brutus goes back to the suite "By the way, this conversation never happened." as Cato nods.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Training Center- Capitol: Checking out the neighborhood.

Before going to training, Katniss teaches Peeta her little code. Telling him cherry wine equals red heads, sunrises yellow & mocha is for brunettes. Peeta already knows what's going on with this years games. He's just relieved that he'll never have to put up with his mother anymore. He can start over again. Hope for a better future for his family. He also knows that Katniss is going to help him & he needs all the help he can get, he thinks to himself. Yet Katniss knows that he always sell himself short  
As the Tributes arrive for training they are segregated into two separate rooms one for the boys, the other for the girls. This is only for the first half of the day. Then they train together after lunch from here on. Katniss takes this time to talk about Peeta to the girls mainly to D-2's tribute when they break free from the girls group training. While Katniss was paired with Clove at the fire station she got the skinny on Peeta.

"Okay 12 dish. What do you know about your partner?"

"It's a girls fantasy in your district on breaking in new 'untested', territory still am I correct?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well the field in question is very generous, talented & green."

Clove with dark green eyes dancing "Really! A generous field of green?"

Katniss nods "A very, very generous field of green, indeed."

"And the bad part is..."

"The CEO in the testing division of the broom factory is a bit of a pain but that should pose no problem for a sweet girl like yourself."

Clove smiles at the challenge "None what so ever. Thanks."

"You're welcome. If I may be so bold can you please ask your partner if he likes purring cats?"

When she asks why Katniss shows her how she uses her tongue to vibrate & explains how she uses it to distract snakes. As Katniss tells her 

"Its a great way to distract the snake into thinking there is a cat or, female snake nearby. One way to survive in unknown grassy fields." 

Clove knows the message. Its a warning for her partner that another Tribute will interfere. Clove also knows which one. For this tribute already said how she'll enjoy district 2. They come up with a plan.

At lunch as word spreads about Peeta, his popularity rises as he notices the other girls checking him out. Yet he knows tomorrow when he states his favorite flavor they'll want more. Katniss is playing it perfect for him to get out of 12 & for that he'll be forever grateful.


	2. Training days of entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training for the games & other witches  
> ***********************************************************************************  
> ***I Do Not own the hunger games nor, it's characters'***  
> ***********************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Towers
> 
> Chapter 2  
> Training days of entrapment

Lunch time training center- Capitol

Katniss & Clove came up with a plan during the first part of training the day before to see if it was true. That somebody tampered with the match computers. However before going to their mentors, the two enlisted the help of Cato to see if she would incriminate herself. When Peeta overheard the conversation, he went to Haymitch who went to Brutus. The two mentors in turn had a chat with the girls. Has the girls explained what was observed & overheard, they wanted to get the evidence before going to them. Now since all were on board & looked over our plan, they approved.

"Its' a good plan Brutus. If it gets our foot in the door to find out what's going on, I'm all for it."

"Then boy you know what to do." 

Cato nods, leaves for the roof to look as if he's in thought. Cato had met her while on the roof the night before & during their talk she hinted that he would have no problem her finding him in the arena. When he asked her; 

"And if we're not a 'match'?"

"That's taken care of. Who would want a 12 when he could hunt, have his prey & be in a better district." 

Later when he returned to the suite he gave Brutus the recorder that he had with him as he went to hit the showers( it took three showers to scrub her off, ewww).  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Brutus wanted to make sure so he contacted a friend, the Head Game Maker Seneca Crane. Seneca explained to Brutus that the match between the two districts was a bullshit story. The real truth was that they were a 'perfect' match for each other in both personality & genetics which has never happened in the history of the games. But the President wanted to have no one return to 12 & if Katniss was prey, Cato would be in 12. That's why the switch up. However with the 'tamper' they had this already taken care of. Cause there is a master list that only he had. On Arena day they only use the master list. Yet when Seneca pulled up his listed he found it had been tampered with too. This meant somebody was in on this at a bigger level. So now he's involved which is why, he was making an appearance in training the next day. Brutus asked; 

"What's the plan with 12, Seneca?"

Seneca replied;

"Relocation. The mines are running out of coal. So if no Tribute returns to 12 he can relocate the whole districts' population by law. Snow's plan is to have the Everdeen locate closer to home. Otherwise after the games this year he was going to flatten the district. The only saving grace for the district was Katniss & Prim who saved his godson. You do know Katniss's mother didn't make it."

Brutus did a double take replied;   
"No I didn't. That explains her keeping the scars & puts Snow's plan into motion when Cato was a perfect match for Katniss who volunteered this year." 

Crane nodded. With their discussion over they parted for their respective destinations.

During training they were 'paired' off to see who had the better hunter skills & who was better 'prey' in a darkened maze. The night before, Peeta was given pointers how to track by Katniss, Haymitch, Brutus & Cato. Yet there was a side bet going on between Cato & Katniss. The side bet being if he wins Katniss teaches him how she vibrates her tongue. If Katniss wins well lets just say she'll be the envy of all the girls here with the exception of his district partner.

For the maze, each tribute would be paired with the other twice after being paired twice with the other tributes. One as hunter the other as its prey. Yet when the one question was prey with Cato, she made it all too easy for him to find her. All Cato felt was disgust. He hated being around her. Even to the point that the had trainers to know something was up between the two. Yet they didn't say anything. Crane was there observing.

During each time one can observe Katniss stretching & limbering up. This included moves that would've made Jean Claude Van-Dam look stiff as a board. The other males were observing her. Every guy there was wondering "which lucky son of a bitch is going to land her? Please dear God let it be me."(she was doing a straight up vertical split against a pole with back arched back at the time.) Then it became the pair of Cato & Katniss. They were the final pair for the day. Yet before they went in, Katniss raised her hand. Crane asked; 

"You have a question 12?"

"Yes Sir." (The other Tributes start to murmur; Haymitch informs Brutus that Jo-Jo showed her some moves last summer & Katniss has taken notes on all Victor's including him. Brutus eyes sparkle in amusement.)

"Well 12 ask away."

"Once a 'prey' finds a hiding place, are they required to stay there also I can use anything in the maze correct?"

"Yes, you can use anything in the maze. Interesting points Tribute 12 but no they don't have to stay in 'one' place. Why?"

"To prove a point to myself sir."

"That point being?"

"How Hunter can become Prey & vice versa."

Crane looks very amused at this point "Go for it."

"Thank you Sir." 

Katniss is first up as Prey. She goes in with a 2 minute head start. Katniss goes in & adjust to the darkness of the maze quickly. Has the 2 minutes passes, Cato gets ready. Katniss is in hiding when she hears Cato. Now all are watching from above as Cato hunts. His feet almost silent as Katniss uses what's around her to wrap around, climb & get behind Cato. Like a snake in tall grass. Katniss just became hunter as she gets behind him & vibrates her tongue. (Crane : "what the... Holy Shit...") Cato turns around but Katniss is no longer there. Cato realizes he just became prey. Now he's trying to turn the tables has he plays it her way. Cato said "Two can play that way, little Diamond."

Now all are watching the screens as well as from above as, the roles of hunter & prey switch over & over again. Cato almost had her when she was in vertical split & partly wrapped around a pole (The male Tributes "Dude!... What the f... Oh ho oh, what I can do with that...WOW... How in the hell did she that?...). Haymitch & Peeta looked on with pride. Katniss sneaks up again & goes psst, then purrs like a kitten. Has he goes for her, Katniss grabs him & uses leverage to pin him vibrate her tongue near his ear. Ending round one. It was to date the longest maze times ever has they were met with a round of applause.  
As they exit for round two Cato said; 

"Well played Little Diamond. My turn." 

Cato goes into the maze. Katniss waits the required two minutes, she takes this time to stretch again to keep limber. As she goes in again Katniss takes on a different persona. Cato knows this but doesn't bite. Katniss moves silently yet Cato doesn't even twitch from his current spot as Katniss nears but then stops & as her instincts kicked in, she backs up. Cato then moves silently again as Katniss realizes he's almost behind her & she just became prey again. Cato grabs her only to get air. Then Katniss gets around him but he dodges her. Almost 20 minutes later of who is who, when Katniss 'slips' on the mat when Cato takes the opportunity & pins her.  
Cato whispers "Draw."

Katniss nods "Draw" as he helps her back up & the pair are met with another round of applause. As they exit from the maze Cato whispers two words into her ear; 

"Roof, tonight". 

Cato then goes to the guys who tell him what they saw on the screen. Soon it was just Peeta & Cato left in the room talking. To anybody else it would look like two friends catching up on what's been going on. Cato wanted to get the whole story about Katniss. Peeta in hopes of finding happiness for his friend, dishes.  
"Is she a kid that has been let loose in a candy store with unlimited access?"

Peeta (looks around) "Nope. Wouldn't let anybody get close, period. No first. Treat her well, later." 

Cato did a double take as Peeta nodded & walked away. Cato thought this will be so worth the cold shower later as he walked out of training center.

Yet as they left for the day, somebody was missing from the second round but nobody missed her. Since she was grabbed by Haymitch for the Head Game Maker.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
In a darken room a female Tribute was met with an angry Head Game Maker. 

"Okay with the serum in Brutus, ask away." 

Brutus got what they needed to know. After all were arrested she was returned to her quarters banned from training or, communicating with the other tributes. She will have her private session tomorrow & then learned she is hunter. Also Cato is not her match as she is returned to her room. Brutus asks;

"Who was her match?" Crane "11 but not to worry. If all goes well, he's our Victor."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that evening on the roof. Cato waited for Katniss to show. He's in deep thought when Katniss say "A penny for your thoughts." Which causes him to jump a little.

"You sure move on silent feet."

"Of course. So thanks on the pointers for Peeta. He really needed them. Why did you want to talk up here?"

Cato decided to go with the direct approach; 

"Why didn't you tell Cinna that your mother didn't make it too that day, Katniss? Nobody would hold it against you."

"I wanted Prim to still be here. Snow's godson panicked when Prim went to get him. If Prim hadn't put her arm out & blocked that lion the boy would've died too. It wouldn't have bit through her vein & she would've still been alive. If I had gotten there fast enough... How did you know?"

"Crane told Brutus. It was after they questioned the tribute. How did you know about that?"

"Clove overheard her talking about living in 2" without looking at him "So I can presume you know the rest of it?"   
Katniss was going to keep some dignity as she turn to go back in. Cato wasn't done, yet as he grabbed her arm.

"From others, not from you." as he looked into her eyes.

Katniss shakes her head no. "not ready.."

"Caesar is in less than three days Katniss. He won't let you off the hook so easy."

"To say what, they're all gone? They're gone. g. o. n. e. I've shed the tears. My friends & the rest of my district made it through. They're moving on. Time for me to. Now whether I like it or not, is a different matter. Now can we please change the subject?"

"To what?"

"Our Draw."

"Okay you teach me how you do that rattle snake imitation & I will do yours. What is yours?"

"Oh while training you get to do that shirtless & help Peeta swords or, spears."

"Why?"

"Let's just say Clove & I are going to have the others admire the view."

"That's prime evil. I like it."

"Thank you."

"But first I wanted try something." 

Cato turns her around to face him. Katniss looks up at him in puzzlement & before she replies "And that is", Cato pulls her to him as he kisses her. It was a first Katniss & she liked it, a lot. Didn't even know Haymitch asked her a question when she returned to the suite & went into her room.

Next morning while all Tributes were still asleep, a female Tribute was being evaluated by the Games Makers. She shot arrows, threw spears & tackled a trainer. She was then dismissed. After she left Crane said well score guys. All Game Makers agree under normal she would've gotten a ten. Yet because of what happened there will be some point deductions.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile:  
During normal training, Cato & Peeta on day three the final day of training were sparring & training on spears. When both got sweaty & went for towels. Well their shirts were so sweaty they just had to come off. Hhhheeelllloooo Nurse as Clove goes over to Katniss; 

"Nice move 12. You didn't tell me he had a six pack."

"God bless Panem. (as Katniss admired the view along with every other female present) Clove you failed to mentioned that he was chiseled to bounced a quarter off that. That's prime evil. I'm really beginning to like you. This is going to be a great friendship."

Clove (still watching) "Thank you." Has both girls are enjoying the view the lunch bell rang, Clove had to ask why.

"Most already know at this point who their match is Clove. I wanted to show our competition what they'll be missing out on."

"Now THAT'S prime evil. I like it!"

"I know, you're welcome." They walked into the cafeteria & it was then the announcement came in:

"Attention Tributes Attention:

Evaluations will be today after lunch. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor."


	3. Evaluations & Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tributes go in front of the Game Makers  
> *******************************************************************************  
> ****I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters***  
> *******************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Towers
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Evaluations & Interviews

Evaluations;

"Attention Tributes Attention:

Evaluations will be today after lunch. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Well Clove lets see if he got the message, shall we." 

Clove nods. With that Katniss goes in her sweetest southern voice that you could hear a pin drop to her district partner; 

"Peeta, Sugar (as all snap at him) I can't seem to remember if your favorite color was Sunset Yellow, or, Cherry Wine Red. Which one is it?"

"It use to be this Sunset Yellow but what I really am into right now is this great shade of Mocha it's almost Raven black. Is that all you need Katniss?"

Katniss whispers to Clove;  
"He got the message. Mocha was for brunettes, Raven black is your shade. Prime evil time(Clove smiles 'oh-oh' as she continues to talk to Peeta). Actually no, sugar. There is just some stuff here we just don't recognize. Do you know of any volunteers that can help a girl here broaden her horizons, Peeta?"

Clove suppresses a giggle & looks to see four of the guys trip over themselves to help. Has Cato & Marvel calmly gets up, hold up a hand to tell the others 'Its cool, we got it' goes over there.

"She's not for you Marv. You go for 'tested' blonds remember."

Marvel "You lucky son of a bitch. Have fun, I'll send Peeta to join you. You lucky mother..." Cato nods as Marvel moves away. Peeta gets sent over has the others all sit around each other as have their favorite foods. It becomes apparent that somebody is missing when there is an odd number here. Has District 4 remarks; 

"Has anybody seen her?"

Marvel answers; 

"Banned. (everybody gets quiet). They did her evals' early this morning. You know there's going to be hell to pay, so I hear?"

That being said the subject was dropped & soon everyone was laughing. Making jokes on what they are doing for the Game Makers. One by one the Tributes called by name & were escorted to the Game Makers. Wait Katniss thought did I hear a bell? When it comes time for Cato he said; 

"Shoot straight Little Diamond."   
Katniss nods & says "Good luck." After Clove, I get called in. Peeta then tells me to shoot straight too, as I tell him good luck.

Katniss enters into the Game Makers room & there is a maze of red string & bells. The point to get from one end to the other without ring a bell. Katniss thought I haven't done that in years. Has she said;

"Katniss Everdeen District 12." Crane says "Show us what you can do with that maze then shoot your arrows that are at the exit. You have 10 minutes starting now."

"Yes, Sir."

Katniss ran to the entrance where the lights cut out. Katniss muttered "sugars." This cause some chuckles from the Games Makers. Then Crane said;

"Sorry I forgot to tell you its a 'darkened' maze."

"That's okay working on it"   
While looking unphased on the outside yet Katniss was pissed on the inside. However she continued on has they watched through night vision goggles as she ducked, weaved & arched through each & every opening to get to the other end of the maze. They weren't the only ones watching, for all who went through the maze were watching too. Just has she was reaching the end she caught it & stopped a bell right in front of her. Too low to duck under yet too high to arch over. She had to do a move that she hadn't done since she did in years. Katniss had to do a vertical thread the needle through two vertical lines of the string maze. To do this she had to slowly move through while doing a vertical split. Katniss could've just walked through & rang two bells that were on either side but she took this as a challenge & went for it. Katniss went vertical which wasn't easy to begin with then started to slowly move through without hitting the string she was almost through when Crane said "Tribute 12, two minute warning." Katniss stopped regained composure & finished without ringing a single bell (In the back ground the others "Whoa... Who's the lucky s.o.b. that... ending with Marvel murmuring "Cato you lucky son...).

As Katniss made it through, a trainer with a familiar voice said "right". Katniss grabbed the bow & arrow then dropped to split & fired three arrows into three targets low, medium & high. She had just locked arrow to bow, had taken aim & fired to split her arrow just to prove a point when Crane yelled "Time!" Since the fourth arrow was in mid-flight it counted as it next to the one in center of the target. The lights came back on & Katniss found that all the who went before her, the mentors, Game Makers stood & applauded in awe. Katniss bowed. Then Crane spoke; 

"If you receive a perfect score what would be the one thing you want?"

"Sir, you can't give me what I want. It's why I've kept my scars."

Crane looked to Haymitch who whispered "Way to go. She wants her family back & they've been dead since she was 12, 12 & 1/2 Seneca."

"Let me rephrase young lady. What would be the added bonus within the realm of the games, (has Haymitch breathes a sigh of relief) that you would want in these games? "

Katniss thought about it & said in a very sweet sugary southern voice "If I receive a perfect score an extra clue is given to the Tributes & my prey if I am the hunter is wrapped in a big bow in my favorite color(Cato's eyes go big). As one of the Game Makers spew the punch that he just took a gulp on Haymitch's brand new pants.

"Dude, seriously! These are brand new pants & look you ruined my lucky vest!"

Seneca chuckles "We'll see what I can do. You are dismissed Tribute 12."

"Thank you for your consideration." 

Leaves as she receives another round of applause. Has she got outside the room you can hear "YEOWWW! My THIGHS are in SPASM! As Katniss drops to the ground; 

"I NEED ICE FOR MY THIGHS NOW!" 

Needless to say there were quite a few male tributes who tripped over themselves volunteering on the spot for that assignment & a lot of cold water was used for showers that night even though their offer was declined by her mentor.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Interviews:  
After a night of icing down her thighs, Katniss felt better. She still felt the burn from the events from yesterday, but at least her thighs weren't in spasm anymore.

This evening they were to get our scores with the next night being the interview with Caesar Flickerman. As the Tributes are in their respective suites Katniss has a feeling of dread. She feels that there is a set up of some kind but can't place her finger on it. So she goes to the roof to think while Peeta is getting coached for his interview. Next thing she hears; 

"Penny for your thoughts? I thought you be up here." 

Katniss opens her eyes from the bench where she was sitting at, to find Cato squatting in front of her, smiling.

"I needed to think on what I was going to say tomorrow. Must have fallen asleep."

"Scores are coming on, we're watching them together. Come on" 

He stood up & held out his hand for her to take. Katniss took his hand got up & they went to the elevator. Katniss still has a bad feeling about this years' games. For some reason Katniss instinct tells her there is more to this.

All from D-2 were in D-12's suite for Caesar Flickerman's broadcast. When Cato & Katniss arrived Caesar had already started. The scores were based on finding your mate or, becoming a Victor. Following is the scores as Caesar announces by name, district then score:  
D-1 Marvel 9  
D-1 Glimmer 4  
D-2 Cato 10 (Cato receives a pat on the back from his mentor Brutus)  
D-2 Clove 10 (Cato & Clove do hi fives as Haymitch shushes them)  
D-3 Jason 5  
D-3 Jen 6  
D-4 Rave 5  
D-4 Teals 4  
D-5 Telsa 7  
D-5 Clarissa (fox face)5  
D-6 Lucid 6  
D-6 Raven 6  
D-7 Brice 8  
D-7 Jesse 7  
D-8 Alex 8  
D-8 Haven 6  
D-9 Bo 7  
D-9 Charlotte 7  
D-10 Henry 9  
D-10 Heather 8  
D-11 Thresh 9  
D-11 Violet 7  
D-12 Peeta (as Peeta & Haymitch lean forward) 9   
All were surprised at the score. For it was the highest that any outline district ever received on record. Effie was very happy & congratulated him as Haymitch pats him on the back. Peeta smiled leaning back comfortable in where the scoring puts him. Then Caesar states last but not least;  
D-12 Katniss Caesar then looks, pauses then looks again. Then what Caesar stunned everyone there when he said with a score of 12. The whole room explodes in excitement with the exception of one, the recipient of the score. Is wondering why & at what cost. Katniss sat there in shock, dumbfounded.

"I thought they hated me when I yelled outside of the room Haymitch."

"No that wasn't it. I guess they like the fact that you're flexible. Funny there was a shortage of cold water last night in this building. I heard some Tributes even had a 'blue' case." As Haymitch takes a drink.

"Jesus, Haymitch couldn't they use ice for that? It worked great for my thighs (Haymitch splits out his drink in a spray & Cato's eyes got big.) & I believe the term is limber. I should've been more prepared & stretched more before going in. Had I known, that would've never happened." as she continues to watch everybody else in the room celebrate the score they got.

That's when Cinna makes a toast;  
"To Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire." 

Glasses clink together as Cinna realizes how 'pure' Katniss really is along with three others. Has Cato looks at Peeta glances upward, Peeta blinks once.

Later Brutus takes his Tributes downstairs, he pulls Cato aside to chat before he goes on the roof to meet up with Peeta to advise him. 

"You lucky bastard. How can you seem to get this one Diamond in the bunch is beyond me. Please tell me you did something really, really good in another lifetime so, I know Karma isn't biting me in the ass. You better remember your self control training in that arena & do me proud."

"Katniss didn't seem happy about her 'perfect' score, Brutus. Its' like she's waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Let me see what Mitch can tell me. You go talk to Peeta." Cato nods get into the elevator & goes up to the roof. Brutus turns to Clove "Anything you want to add?"

"She's been pretty much on her own since she was almost 13 & she Haymitch's ward. It took a lot for her to tell Cinna she lost Prim the day of the Tribute Parade. I think she's wondering what Caesar is going to ask her about her family. Or mention Prim but you don't need genetics to tell me those two are perfect for each other."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile on the roof:

Peeta was waiting for Cato. When Cato shows up Peeta; 

"I told you the field was untested even though many have tried to get close to the fence. Boy have they tried." Peeta went ahead & told the story including the fact some of the guys teased/ made fun of her because she didn't let anybody in. They called her the Ice Bitch on her lofty tower of the Seam one year. She flipped it into a fairytale for the little kids in our village. She calls it Upon The Lofty Tower. Every year it got worse where she saw how everyone moved on. She was going to put in formal request to switch districts when she turned 18 when Madge got reaped this year, Katniss volunteered. Madge is her best-friend who is engage to her other best friend, Gale. Haymitch & I took it as a sign that she's moving on. Now she's not so sure. Her gut's telling her its a set up. In away she right but its in a good way for her that she don't understand. By the way, she reads a lot."

"Oh really. On what subject?"

"Pretty much anything she can get her mits on. Cinna loaned her one called Karma something or, such (Cato looked at him as to say you're serious) I believe. The other I can't remember the name. Katniss said you had to be flexible if not limber in both."

"Later." 

After Peeta left, Cato looks up;   
"I seriously don't know which lifetime I did it in but, thank you." 

Cato got into the elevator went to his floor. About a hour after the Tributes went to bed another person got into the elevator has she went to the bottom floor while a Mentor & a Stylists were in a screaming match. 45 minutes later Brutus knocks on Cato's door; 

"Katniss went missing again & she's not on the roof."

Cato gets up & knocks on Clove's door. When Clove answer he asked; 

"Do you remember Katniss's other places of hiding?"

"The Darken Maze but she's not there. Hang on."   
Clove opened the door more to let Cato in. Cato finds Katniss asleep on Clove's window seat. Curled in a ball, shivering. Cato could tell she'd been crying.

"Brutus, she's here. Shit she's like ice. What brought this on."

"She went to the maze to find the training room lock & sealed. Haymitch got in a yelling match with Cinna which woke her up. She overheard something they said about her. Must have spooked her really bad. She won't even tell me. After going to the training room, she came here. I gave her a blanket & pillow, must have kicked it off in her sleep. Put her in the middle."

But Cato shakes his head "Grab an extra blanket; you're in my room. The bed is bigger."  
Then Brutus took charge as he called Haymitch; 

"She's here. Out cold, shivering like ice. Get your ass down here, now Mitch."

"Clove go back to bed. Cato give her to me."

Katniss in sleep covering her ears like a kid shaking & shivering as if scared; 

"Tell Haymitch to shut up. I don't ne- need to hear that I'm not wa- wan- wanted. Have N- ho-, no home. I know already."   
Katniss shivers even more as Cato said;

"Oh great, Mr. Tact via Bourbon Street & Whiskey Avenue is at it again. No wonder why she hides from people. It's not shyness, it's her guardian. She can't go back up there, not tonight at least Brutus."

Brutus as he feels how cold she is;

"My God she's half frozen. Crap, that son of a bitch. She must have hit every hiding place in this building to get away from him. Change of plans, get her under covers now." 

He calls Haymitch again;   
"Until you are sober mister, she is staying here. The kid is half frozen cause of you. " 

Cato over hears Haymitch say something back Brutus roars back; 

"THEN NEXT TIME MITCH, DON'T TELL YOUR WARD THAT SHE'S NOT WANTED, THAT NOBODY WANTS HER IN HER DISTRICT & HAS NO HOME, ASSHOLE! ! ! Yes you & I are having a talk after EFFIE comes & gets her tomorrow, not YOU. Now sober up & get your head out of your ass, Mitch." 

Cato took her back over to his room puts her under covers, gets in on the other side & gathers her close to share body heat.

"Shh sleep little Diamond. You're safe. It's okay. It's okay, Katniss. I'm here, you're safe." 

Only went Katniss stopped with her fidgets did he sleep.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
In the morning Effie knocks on the door "Katniss. Get up. Its a big, big day."

Katniss mumbles in her sleep; "After what was said about me last night, the only way its a 'big, big' day today is only after 12 noon with a hot chocolate & if I don't see that drunk in my future, ever." 

She snuggles to the source of the warmth even closer.

"Sweetheart, I'm (seeing the hurt he caused) so sorry, come on. I didn't mean it. On my word not another drop until after the games." 

Which upon hearing his voice Katniss practically wraps herself around Cato for dear life. Brutus was at the doorway "Mitch..."   
Haymitch stands up & goes to the door. Brutus whispers;

"Let Cato handle it. Go back up & leave Effie here. She'll bring her back up." 

Haymitch nods & leaves. Brutus nods to Cato & leaves.

"Katniss you can let go, Haymitch is gone. Effie is waiting (while rubbing circles on her lower back). It's okay, it's okay, its safe." Only then did Katniss loosen her hold & looked up & even then it took awhile. That's when Cato saw it. All the burdens & guilt that Katniss has carried for nearly 5 years. Only then did he gather close for a kiss that will help her make it through the day.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Capitol Studio, Capitol- Interviews

Haymitch wasn't out of the woods where Katniss was concerned so he rode with Peeta while Katniss rode with Effie. Yet Katniss is worried. Katniss has never been a people person. Cinna coached her before the Tributes lined up. Has they do the line up its now in reverse District 12 will go first because of the perfect score & the added bonuses that each Tribute will receive. Also so that the other Tributes won't be around the banned one. Caesar start the show introduction with;

"We seen her has the Diamond in the rough, now lets welcome the only Tribute who scored a '12'! Welcome Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire."

Katniss walks out there in a deep red gown of Cinna's creation with red, yellow & blue gems. Caesar twirls her around to show off what she is wearing & the dress flames out.  
After a around of applause & Katniss is seated Caesar starts his questions;

"Welcome Katniss, welcome. A perfect score of 12. We're dying to hear about it."

"Well Caesar I would love to but I'm not allowed. Let's just say it was a first & one of a kind event."  
Someone in the audience yells "You're killing us."

"Well Katniss volunteering for your best friend who's engaged to be married. What a brave thing to do. I bet your family is proud (Haymitch cringes but Katniss keeps it together.)?"

"Well Caesar if they were still living, I guess so. (the audience gasps)"

"Katniss are you telling me your family is...?"

"Gone Caesar, yes. I became a ward of the court before I turned 13. Pretty much lived on my own since then." ( the audience gasps but have more respect for Katniss for being brave enough to talk about it, as do the other tributes.)

"Now Katniss it's my understanding that you lost your mother & sister the same day?"

"Yes Caesar I did. Six months after my dad was killed in a bear attack when he saved my best friend who is the Mayor's daughter."

"Really. I was told you keep the scars as a reminder. So I take it never to count you out?"

"Yes Caesar never, ever count me out." 

Six others plus one more, watch with pride on how she handled herself this evening. Two of them mentors, an escort, two from other district, a partner & friend. The plus one a Godfather to a boy, who knows what she's been through since her great lost. At this look toward Caesar, Caesar changed the subject.

"Katniss let go onto some more pleasant things. Since you got a perfect score of 12, your request was to have all Tributes get an extra clue to their mate. Being that you got the 12, all agree that you should get the first clue. " It shows a picture of Cato's abs. Caesar continues before the buzzer goes off;

"Anything to say to this Katniss."

In her sweetest southern voice Katniss replied;

"God Bless Panem, Caesar. Thank you Mr. President." 

To which the audience laughed as she blushed & five ladies in the audience said;

"Amen to that!"

"Katniss if you were a hunter, & they had your mate in a bow what color would it be?"

"Caesar either dark forest green or midnight metal flake blue." 

The buzzer goes off. as Katniss leaves the stage, the Tribute room where one of the Tributes who was looking at Cato mouthed;   
"You lucky son of a b...". 

When it came time for Cato's interview he went through the motions & got the crowd going. When they show him his 'clue' was a dog-tag with a ring on it. Cato knew who this belonged to has he seen it around Katniss's neck even now. After the interviews Effie, Peeta, Clove, Cato stuck with Katniss like glue. After Brutus told Clove what Haymitch said she asked for her knives as Brutus chuckles. Only two people were not happy. One being banned from being around the other tributes, the other a guardian who knows with his ward leaving his district is doomed as he sips his coffee.


	4. Arena  Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Arena ready with some switches & twists.  
> ***************************************************************************  
> ***I do not own the Hunger Games nor, its characters***  
> ***************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Towers
> 
> Chapter 4  
> Arena  
> Part1

Training Center, Banquet hall-Capitol

In the Banquet Hall where everyone met the sponsors, Katniss was still waiting for it. That other shoe to drop. Cato couldn't understand it until he asked while they were dancing. Katniss replied;

"My gut tells me otherwise for each district has a guardian. Haymitch is 12's. Without a guardian by law the president can move the entire population. I think I was suppose to take over. (Cato looks at her oddly)" She whispered "Haymitch is unwell. Seriously unwell. A guardian can never be reaped but they can never marry or, have children either. "

"His blessing would become your curse."  
Katniss nodded.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Brutus was talking to Haymitch; 

"Does she know?"

"What's to know? I'm dying. We all have to do it sometime, kid."

"No dip shit, that you were training her to be a guardian now that's gone & 12 will go down unless you name your successor soon."

"There is another. Gale & Madge are taking over. Madge stated she owes for Katniss volunteering for her & for Mac. Gale is doing it for 12 & I'm naming them tonight as soon as I get... (as his phone vibrates, Haymitch pulls it out to read the text)Well I got word. They're hitched. I've trained them for the guardian as backup since Katniss was 14. Katniss has paid her dues, she deserves her freedom where ever it takes her."

"You shouldn't have said what you said last night Mitch. That was cruel even for you."

"Why do you think I was 'drunk' when I said it? I had to push her to sever her last tie to 12. Nobody wants her there because of the guilt they carry for not being there for Mac & for not being there for her when she lost Prim & Vi. I know I was cruel but I had to be Brutus. I also know that if I got mushy, Katniss would never become the person she is today. She's tough, fighter, a warrior with fight & spirit. She'll need it where ever she goes from here on. She knows I'm dying Brutus. I owe her that much for allowing to them send her in the woods for that kid that cause the deaths of Prim & later Violet."

Brutus came to a realization with Haymitch's voice; 

"No. You loved her mother didn't you?"

"I still do. Even when she was paired with Mac. And Mac was the love of her life though he's not Katniss's father."  
Brutus looked at Katniss then at Haymitch & did a double take.

"She's yours. All these years & you didn't tell her! You didn't say a word. What were you thinking?"

"She doesn't know. It was the only way I was made her guardian after Vi died. That she was not allowed to know while I'm a guardian. You are not to tell her until after I'm gone. It's my way of giving the bride away." 

Brutus nods in agreement. Haymitch continued;  
"Well time to make my announcement." 

President Snow arrives to the party. The President went up to the stage as the music ended & all left the floor. President Snow spoke:

" Each year a guardian retires for various reasons but before they do, they have to pick a successor. This year is District 12's Guardian & Victor of the 50th games Haymitch Aberthany who as elected to retire as guardian. Haymitch come & name your successor."

Haymitch gets on stage to where he take up the mic & said; 

" Well I'm not much on ceremony so I name Mr. & Mrs. Gale Hawthorne as my successors as guardians to District 12 to begin immediately."

Has all were amazed for its the first time ever that a married couple were ever allowed to be named guardians. As the the pair appear before the President, Snow welcomes them as the Guardians of 12. This surprises many including Katniss who looks to Cato. Cato glances at Brutus who does a side glance to the balcony. Where Cato sat Katniss with Peeta & Clove then went to talk to Brutus.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
On the balcony Brutus talks to Cato on what is going on with Katniss. What Haymitch is up to to give her, her freedom to live her life.

"I gave my word therefore you will heed to it too Cato. Not to tell her until after Haymitch is gone. Hell even Snow is on board with it. Also change up. Hope you got your rest they flipped."

"I understand but she's going to be so pissed when she finds out." 

Like the darkened maze in training he just became hunter not the hunted & he smiled at the thought. 

"So I let her know about the complete switch from hunter to prey."

Brutus nods before they go back in;  
"Make it a good show. Have her tell you a story. The clues are there." 

Cato nods as they enter back into the party & after the door closes there is one there that is going to make it hard for Katniss to survive it. The odds must be in her favor for, she just over heard that Cato is now where he's needed to be for the plan to be completed.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Later when the Tributes returned to their floor Cato has Clove tell Peeta meeting on the roof & to bring Katniss. Peeta is dying to find out what is going on & hopes it don't return him to 12. Not after everything Katniss has done for him & the district. She needs to be free of 12 , she needs to live her life now. He grabs Katniss knowing she doesn't want to be in the same building with Haymitch let alone the same floor, will practically beat the elevator up there by taking the stairs.

When they arrive on the roof, Cato & Clove are already there. Cato goes into it letting them know of the switch up. This concerns Peeta because he doesn't want to go to 12 again but is relieved when Cato informs him of the complete switch up. The two pairs break off for some alone time, Cato ask Katniss to tell him a story.

So she does... Katniss starts her story just like she did all those years ago when she told the children in the Seam. They sit, she put his head on her lap. While she looks down & runs her fingers lightly through his hair as Cato looks up at her Katniss starts;

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who lost everything..."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
****I know, I know. However the full story comes out in the next chapter. *****


	5. Arena Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to go into the arena & a few attempts at murder.  
> ********************************************************************************  
> ***disclaimer I do not own the hunger games & all that jazz***  
> ********************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower
> 
> Chapter 5  
> Arena  
> Part2  
> ********************************************************************************

Next Morning Training Center-Capitol  
Arena Day

On this day that they go into the arena, an inner peace comes over most of the Tributes. Well that's going to change a tad. For has they were lined up in two lines one for Hunter & the other Prey, President Snow makes an appearance.

Snow "Tributes happy Hunger Games & may the odds be ever in your favor. However since the unpleasant findings of tampering with the matches have occurred, I have taken charge of who is Hunter & who is Prey. Therefore with the exception of female from District 1 & Male from District 11, Hunters exchange your place with prey. Also Hunters district is where pair lives for life. (this was being televised for all to see) Now, Prey in inner circle; Hunter in outer circle for a story. Sit & listen to a story. A unique story which is the theme for this arena."

As everyone sits in their designated spot, another screen drops from the ceiling and show a video of a Godfather & the child who saved his godson's life nearly five years ago. The child a little girl from District 12 had won a writing contest. She was 12 1/2 to 13years old at most, dress in black from head to toe. It was her first trip to the Capitol she said to the President Snow who was Godfather to Shawn Crane. As the President spoke in the video, Cato looked at the little girl with her two braids & fiery grey eyes wondered what a pretty child Katniss was then. Snow asked a then 12 1/2 year old Katniss Everdeen accompanied by her guardian Haymitch Aberthany to read her story which she had won in a national writing contest beating all the districts & the capitol.  
"Its called Upon Lofty Tower" Katniss said.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Upon Lofty Tower

Once upon a time there was a girl who lost everything.  
She had no family, very few friends.  
She rarely was allowed to go anywhere for nobody cared.  
She lived in a house on the Seam.

Many people where she lived made fun of her.  
Calling her the Ice witch & her house the Lofty Tower on the Seam.

Yet where there were monsters in the woods, she was the one sent to hunt them down.  
Her father & sister were taken by the monsters.  
Her mother by a broken heart.

The girl went into the woods one day to look for a special monster.  
What was so special about this monster?  
This monster almost took her best friend away.  
This was the monster who killed her father in town that day.

She knew if she did this, she did it on her own.  
For no one would help the girl who lived all alone.  
On the Seam in the Lofty Tower.

She spent days where she hike, tracked & climbed the district she called home.  
For days she searched & hunted.

Until one day, she found them.  
Her father's monster & his family.

All Black Bears, four in all.  
All were big, none were small.

So she did what she was suppose to do.  
She set traps & snares which caught the first two.  
They were stuck & could not move.  
This brought out the other pair of bears.

With arrow notched & set to fly from the trees where she did hide.  
She took the first one down, the arrow in the pupil in its eye.  
From where she sat, the girl cut the snares which set the stakes  
into the hearts of the two trapped bears.

The monster roared in anger at what he had seen.  
Like the girl, he saw the death of his family.

She had arrow notched again to take the monster down but,  
he had seen her & with his mighty paw grabbed her to drag her to the ground.

The girl fell from the tree, ankle broken yet  
was not going to back down from the test.  
For she was Mac's daughter & he was the best.

As the monster roared to take her life away,  
she let loose her arrow through its jaw into  
its brain where it landed at her feet at its final rests.

Two days later, the Village Victor found the girl with her  
ankle propped, girl who past the test.  
With four skinned black bear, its meat smoked to feed the village  
she sat there silent at rest.  
"Sweetheart" he said "What the hell do you think you're doing?" in protest.  
For when he picked the girl up he saw the huge lion dead its head on the ground at final rest.

Those in the district seam stemmed hunger that winter's season.  
The seam homes received the meat for the winters night.  
The district orphans blankets & coats for their Christmas season while,  
the girl returned to her tower for no reason.

Six months go by & spring is turn to summer again.  
This was the day a visitor saw my sister die while saving his son,  
Prim met her end.

His boy was lost in the woods where the monsters lived.  
The boy's father frantic with fright so they called & released the girl  
from her tower before night.  
The girl & her sister who was far from grown,  
went with her because her mother was in a land of unknown.

The pair found the boy by some trees cornered by a monster.  
A Mountain Lion ready to pounce near the kids knees  
The girl notched her arrow & let loose.  
The monster dropped as the boy was relieved.  
Her sister went to set the boy free but then she screamed.

Popped another monster that had sprung from a tree.  
Bit through little Prim's arm like a gun.  
The girl didn't think as ran with a knife in each hand.  
Yet the monster almost had the upper hand until,  
the girl won again.

The boy was rescued but at a great loss.  
The girl's sister & mother death collected its cost.  
One for the lion.  
One for her mother's shattered heart.

The girl left in the town all alone with a shattered heart.  
They saw her each reaping season as the years go by  
Yet they still despise her each & every time.

Til one year her best friend name is called.  
Before they asked, the girl answered the call.  
For she volunteered to save her best friend.

The girl got on the train after saying goodbye  
knowing that after the arena, she won't see them again.

For its an arena that she bound for but at what costs?  
Is she Hunter or, Prey she's at a lost.  
For what she's searching for she may never find.  
A match made in heaven for the hell she left behind.

So where is the lofty tower where my new life begins?  
Am I hunter or prey in this arena tonight?  
When does this game begins or, ends in the unknown this very night.

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
President Snow looks right at its author, the Tribute from district 12 & asks a question.

"Ms. Everdeen there is no ending. Why is that?"  
Katniss (as the other 23 Tributes look at her);

"It's an never ending story. For the girl does not know how the arena ends. It remains to be seen Sir."

"Any other ideas Ms. Everdeen?"

Marvel looks at Cato mouths "Limber? That limber?"

Cato smiles nods. Marvel looks up; 

"Dear God, in which lifetime did I massively fuck up in, to be teased like this?"

She asks for Mr. Crane to come over as to not to break containment whispers the suggestion since she was originally met to be the hunter... Mr. Crane likes it.

As the tribute follow, 22 out of 24 tributes look at the one with utter awe & respect. They know now that the arena will have lions, bears (or mutts thereof), It will be a wooded area, They know for one that there will be hell to pay. The president ends his speech & leaves as they get ready to separate hunter from prey.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Now from what Katniss figured out in the games (and apparently so has almost everybody else) it's not you are lined across from before the containment phrase that's your match. It's who you're sitting in front of during the final gathering before going into the arena. I was sitting between Clove & Cato. Rissa (Fox face from 5) had Marvel sitting in front of her. Has we get ready to go into the area Cato whispers; 

"Rest well, Little Diamond."  
Katniss whispers back; 

"Good luck to both of you. Let me know how the horn is."  
Cato & Clove nods as they go.

The Hunters go to the hovercraft and are given the keys to their Mates. Each are labeled with the hunters name which are also on chains to put around their necks. The two board they notice that all of the hunters are looking around their seats for banned female. They were informed she has been flown to the arena already as they take off.

The rest of us are given a solution for the flight to our hiding places in the arena. Each was labeled with our former prey's name. Has we take our drinks all goes well until Katniss takes hers. She starts to shake, hard as she reacts to it. Something gone very wrong as Peeta passes out trying to get to Katniss as medics are running toward both of them.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Hunters arrive at the arena to be informed that there is a delay in launch as they were escorted to their launch rooms. Cato gets to his to find Haymitch waiting there instead of Brutus.

"We thought it would be better since that night that I'm not around her. I take it Brutus talked to you?"

"Yes. Don't worry we've got her. I won't tell her until after you're gone since, Brutus promised you."

"Thanks. You know the delay is about Katniss & Peeta?"

"What happened?!"

"Gave her your solution which we later found that it was tampered with. The 'solution' is suppose to make them groggy, not pass out or, convulse. Don't worry they know who is responsible & that will be the first thing that gets taken care of in the arena."

"WHAT! ! I want to deal with the filthy fucking bitch who did this, personally. Now who was it Haymitch?"

"The same one who made sure this change was going to happen since she can't take 'no' for an answer. Since Crane & I thought you wanted first crack, They may let you go for it. Wait for the announcement to make sure if its green for go. Either way otherwise they'll blow your platform & you sky high."

Cato nods in agreement then asks; 

"Do they know how is she doing?"

"She has a sprained wrist from where she slammed it on the floor & she'll be out longer than expected but she should be fine Cato. They're going to be monitoring her until she out of it." 

While Haymitch has Cato eat the phone rings. It's Seneca asking if Cato wants first crack at who actually tampered with both Katniss & Peeta's solutions by switching them & adding something else to the solution that she meant for Katniss. Haymitch hands the phone over to Cato.

"Mr. Hadley would you like first crack of the person who did this? For the record since they tampered with Mr. Mellark's we're also giving Ms. Jones a crack too.

"Yes Sir, I would like first crack at them or, it."

"Can you make it a good show?"

"Yes."

"Well, see what I can do. Give the phone back to Haymitch."

"Yes Sir."  
Hands the phone back to Haymitch. Haymitch talks for a few & hangs up. Announcement that came on next sealed the deal.

Attention Tributes Attention:

There will be a 5 minute delay in launch.  
Stylus we need Tributes in the tube in 5 minutes.  
Thank you and May the odds be ever in your favor.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You know what to do. What ever you do, do not go off that platform before the buzzer goes off. Treat her well, she's earned it more than you ever know." As Cato nods Haymitch without looking back leaves the room as Portia comes in to get Cato ready.


	6. Arena  Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters go after their Prey.  
> ******************************************************************  
> ****Heads up rule 34 maybe broken in this reedited version in its lemony mix****  
> ***I don't own the Hunger games nor the characters***  
> ***Heads up sex scene in this chapter. Implied & otherwise***  
> ******************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower
> 
> Chapter 6  
> Arena  
> Part 3  
> *****************************************************************

Launch room-Arena 74th Hunger Games

Cato is seeing red as Portia gets him ready for the launch tube. He's mad as hell that the dumb bitch & her friends did it again. Can't she get a fuckin' clue. Katniss is suppose to be his, period. Now she's out there alone in the arena, drugged out of her mind, injured has him seeing red all over & he wants a crack at the bitch who did this to her.

"Better get your game face on Cato. You won't do her any good brooding like that. Don't worry Cinna checked on both of them before they flew them out. They are going to be fine. He made sure Katniss got looked at personally & the Mentors are helping Haymitch monitor her 24/7 until she wakes up."

Little did Portia know that this was the perfect thing to say to get Cato's head in the game. Portia helps him into his jacket & gives him his district token to put into the secret pocket & the key to the cuff to put around this neck. Cato gets into his tube, he nods as the door slides close & his platform rises.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

President's box-Arena

President Snow looks at the request of the game makers & two tributes. Snow allows the request on the condition for allowing this request, he wants a 'good' show he orders that as soon has she leaves her platform that the Tributes get her & make an example of her. That is before they go on their quest also a bonus kill for the Tributes, the person who helped planned it for her will be included in her execution.  
President Snow Announces:  
Attention Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games:  
"Since some people can't seem to take NO for an answer & continue to break the rules, there will be a slight momentary change in the games. Before the hunt, you are to execute the two who are responsible for two counts of attempted murder on two Tributes & five counts of tampering with this years games. Hunters from District 2 you are hereby ordered to carry out the executions of Banned one & her co-conspirator.(Just then in the middle platform a man is raised in the center of the ring in irons) This is to show all that there are dire consequences for breaking the rules of the games. Happy Hunger Games & may the odds be ever in your favor."

Once the announcement is done as the buzzer goes off Snow looks to Seneca Crane "Seneca has soon as Mr. Hadley finds Ms. Everdeen, you are to start the move of District 12 to its new location of District 14. There will be enough Coal & Diamonds to keep the miners busy for many years to come. Then level District 12 to the ground. I want to become a waste land & never to be able to be inhabited again."

Seneca "Yes Sir. We're just waiting for the buzzer to go off. All has been made ready for the move. It will be has you ordered."

Snow "Did Haymitch pack up Ms. Everdeen's belongings for her new home?"

Seneca "Saw to that myself Sir. It's the lease I could do for the girl who saved my nephew. Sir, Mr. Hadley & Ms. Jones graciously accept your offer for the first crack at the two. I have the platforms rigged just in case as ordered, sir."

Snow nods "Well done Seneca, let the games begin and may the odds be ever in our favor."

***********************************************************************************************************************

In the Arena  
Cato while waiting on the platform looked to Clove on a platform two down from his right. They trained for this. They want to show why you don't mess with Careers or, those that are with them. Rissa from district five looks at the banned one & her conspirator with utter hatred for what she's done to Katniss. Rissa nods to the pair from District two as to give them her full support.

Clove already has her eyes on the knives & the prize. Clove wants the guy since she loves to take down bigger prey. She loves it even more to make them suffer & beg for death. The Capitol wants an example made of the banned one & all that were helping her. After being informed what this jerk did to District 12, she swears that she will make him begged for death & singing soprano before giving it to him.

As the timer counted down, Cato saw way in the back where his sword for the occasion was along with where the bow & arrows were. He got his head in the game knowing that the Capitalists would want a good show, Snow will want it painful & quick to get back to the original part of the games.  
The other Tributes knew their roles then & there. They're suppose to contain the two at the cornucopia & let 2 carry out their orders. 20, 19, 18, 17...9, 8, 7 (Cato & Clove adjust to get to the weapons) 5, 4, (Clove looks at the guy as she blows him a kiss of death) 3, 2 BOOM! As Glimmer stepped off her platform in a final act of defiance only to find that her co-conspirator's platform blew up & she's very much alive.  
The buzzer goes off has the other Tributes run to corner & corral Glimmer in the area of the horn away from the weapons & supplies as, she grabs rocks to defend herself against everyone. Clove grabs the knives & Cato two swords. Cato looks at Clove who nods & backs off. Their message to each other is clear; Cato gets Glimmer as his kill. Clove makes sure the other was dead by slicing his throat. Then spats on him while calling him traitor along with a few other names that were censored out.

Cato tosses the sword to Glimmer & growls "Pick it up you Bitch. You actually thought I wanted you, a door knob that even I know EVERYONE has had A TURN. Pick it up YOU FUCKING LYING CHEATING SLUT!" Glimmer knows better than to pick it up so she doesn't drawing out Cato anger even more. Just before she walk away from it a knife appears at her boot. Glimmer looks to her left to see Clove who sent a message "Do what he says or, face me. The choice is yours." Glimmer picks up the knife, throws it at Clove who dodges but it nicked her thigh. Now Clove is pissed but maintains her control.  
"Put the damn sword IN HER HAND Cato & have done with it."  
Cato nods in agreement as he tosses the sword in a way the she either catches it or, receives a slice to her face. Glimmer caught the sword only to enter into battle with Cato. As they circle around each other, the other Tributes widen the circle as not to get injured by the dueling pair.

Meanwhile in various hiding places in the arena...

In various places in the arena the prey were hidden. Not to be in danger from any 'Monsters' as told in the story Upon Lofty Tower. In the games that the benefit of being prey. You are not in any danger unless you do not find your match. Then you battle your way out to become a Victor. Becoming a Victor to a Tribute means freedom from these games or, being sold into the Capitol's games of God only knows what.  
The prey watch as viewing screens show the happenings of the horn. Well all but one is watching. Peeta woke up in a log cabin located under some willow trees near the river. His head hurt but he looks at the screen & groans "Come on sword boy. Just get it over with, you hate the bitch." as Peeta lays back on the bearskin rug with his head on a pillow groaning from the after effects of the solution.

In a tree house laying on a bed of furs Marvel still a little groggy looks at his district partner in disgust has she took a cheap shot at Clove yet surprised that she nicked her at all since she usually has lousy aim. Kicks back looking at the red head who is suppose to be his with new respect. He thinks "This may just work out. I sure hope that Katniss is okay." As he glaces over to a cave with an evergreen & midnight blue bow above it.

Thresh watches the battle in a grass hut in a tall wheat field. He really doesn't care either way. He looks at it has, she broken the rules pay the freakin' price. He thought who wants her anyways since she so obsessed with the Brute from 2 & he hates her. Little did he know that he will find it matters when he has to fight his way out of the arena later on...

In a cave high up above the river sound asleep safe with her arm bandaged, propped up on a pillow dreaming is Katniss. The darken cave lit with the warmth of a fire. She dreams of a safe place with only one other person there. Its' the only person there that she wants. If she was awake to see what is on the screen she would be worried for her new found friend, Clove. If she was awake she would make the request to take the bitch down instead, herself. Yet she one word escapes while she is in her dream state..."Cato..."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the Cornucopia...

Cato has had enough has she dodges another without taking a swing. She sending her message; she trying to get him to disgrace himself & his district by killing her outright. But Cato whom Brutus personally trained him on focusing his self-control, doesn't take the bait. He knows his orders. Give a good show but don't draw it out. Well he fed up with her & Brutus who is looking on is telling Clove remind him of his training.

Clove reminds him so he okay message received Brutus has he lunges at her while dropping his sword. Glimmer for her part tries a cheap shot by trying to stab him in the midsection of his body. Cato dodges but not before knocking the blade out of her hand & receiving a cut on his forearm. He grabs her still "You want to 'prolong' this fine you dumb cheap diseased whore." As Cato backhands her hard, he drags Glimmer by her hair to the nearest tree. Clove tosses him a length of rope as the audience watches him tie her to it. Cato then looks to Clove as she motions the rest of the Tributes over for a educational lesson in knife throwing.  
With Cato showing perfect stance & of course shirtless to give a good show to the television audience. As they personally throw knife after knife to injure Glimmer but not kill outright.

"Pay attention please for one day you may be called upon to do this.... Cato throws a boot knife into Glimmer's shin. Then Clove takes over so Rissa can treat Cato's arm. So with one half learning basic first aid & the other learning knife throwing basics 101, the District 2 tributes along with the tribute from District 5, kept the audience entertained for about 30 minutes. Then the receive the message 15 minutes after that from Crane.  
The message read:  
"Nice educational programming kids. Good form in the throwing guys & gals. President Snow & Your Mentors are proud of your self-control training. Please remember to thank Ms. Baer for the improv medical treatment training as she was treating your injuries. Now that the union coffee break is over & lesson has been received kids, END IT!  
Loads of fun while it lasted but its time to get back to WORK! ! !"  
Sincerely,

Seneca Crane, Head Game Maker

He enclosed soda, energy drinks & snacks for all. As Cato read it he looked at Clove who, gathered the rest around to show them on a screen why Glimmer was where she was today. Clove handed a Battle axe to Cato; "Your turn." Clove said. Cato with the fine art of finesse as Clove told the other Tributes to watch how Cato got his name, Bloody Brutal Cato as he ended the lecture with addressing Glimmer with:

"When you were banned you should've gotten the clue that I DIDN'T WANT YOU! Yet you still think after what YOU DID to the other Tributes that I would EVER WANT YOU! THINK AGAIN BITCH! (as he grabs Glimmer one last time by the hair, backhands her for what she did to Katniss & whispers into her ear "You are less than nothing to me. Garbage has more worth that you ever will. You harmed an innocent where she gives unconditionally you give diseases like a crusted old fucking hag. I never wanted you. You are disgusting in any man's eyes, whore. You will never hurt those that I love again!" as her eyes got big.) This is what happens to those who betray President Snow & our country."

Cato swings the battle axe & beheads Glimmer right then & there burying the axe deep in the wood. As Glimmer body jerks & to add drama to the message after he pulls the axe out, as Cato walks away he turns around & with the momentum that he gained with swinging the now bloodied axe threw it at the tree. Where it landed cleaving Glimmer's torso in twine. Walk into the horn without a backward glance to get his gear.  
This causes the other tributes to jump including Clove. Clove looked at Cato realizing that for the first time in his short life, he is in love. Clove tells everyone; "Okay break time & lessons are over for today. Time to get your gear & thank you for your attention at today's lecture. Good luck, may the odds be in your favor."  
As the rest of the tributes applauded for they all hated Glimmer from the beginning. After hearing what she did to Katniss & Peeta when they were on their way to the arena, they hated her even more. She would never be missed by anybody ever again.

Unlike other games where its a free for all & they would have to fight for their supplies, this years games each had supplies pre-packed for them. This included an extra pack for their mates.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

In the mentors room Brutus looked on with pride as his students gave a lecture better than he ever did in handling a weapon. He almost shit himself when his protégé nearly cleaved Glimmer in half but he knew that was for Katniss. Even though Cato would never admit he had feelings for any girl, with that action Brutus knew his protégé was falling for her, hard.  
Johanna Mason upon seeing the throw said to no one in particular; "An Axe... Boy does that take me back. Nice control Cato."  
Haymitch still looking at Katniss's monitor to see that she's still breathing. Haymitch figures she'll be out for the rest of the day when he hears her say a name...Cato. Haymitch mumbles "Hang in there sweetheart, he's on his way to you."

In the Game Makers room Seneca see Cato throw the axe after beheading Glimmer. Thinks out loud "Nice." Very nice knowing that they just added to great ratings.

In the President's Box President Snow saw the axe fly & was very pleased how District 2 handled the matter while sending a clear message about betraying their country. He decided when the games are over this year to give a bonus to Brutus for his Tributes & to the Tribute in District 5 for a job well done.

Meanwhile in District 12 the Mayor & Peace Keepers are receiving a different set of orders.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

In the arena:

Cato figured that even with treatment Clove may need help getting to Peeta as he may be up high. Hell he could be anywhere Cato thought which is why being the leader, he had Clove stick with him. He also remembered that the hiding places were part of theme for this arena, the story Upon Lofty Tower. Also Cato thinks because of what happened that Peeta won't be too far from Katniss. He's right as the pair get ready to take off. As the Tributes went onward to find their mates Rissa stopped looked & treated Clove's thigh to avoid infection. Clove gives Rissa last second pointers in case she runs into any trouble to get to her mate. The remaining 11 Tributes now take off to find their mates in the late afternoon sun.

About early evening Rissa finds a field of tall grass in front of some trees yet she sees a light in the trees. It took her awhile to remember the whole story. However she also remembers that like Katniss's home, the 'lofty tower' was suppose to be a house of some sort on the outskirts of her district. She takes her time to make sure there are no snakes or other monsters in there has she slowly walks through. She looks up to see a tree house that reminded her of her childhood days. She remembers how it was one of her favorite places of hiding when the world was so mean & cold to her. Then it hits her, to find your mate you were to go to your favorite places from childhood. She looks up to see Marvel looking toward the river where the caves are. She starts to climb but about midway she stops as she looks over to see a huge mountain lion. The lion was about to jump at her when Rissa remembers she had some Deer jerky with a little bit of nip infused with the meat. It was something Katniss said she used when she had to hunt down the monsters. Katniss taught her this for a reason & Rissa is grateful for it. She took it out & threw it on a branch near the lion. Has it takes the bait Rissa quickly climbs up to the into the tree house. She opens the trap door & gets in quick only to find nobody there. Has she puts the packs down, Marvel surprises her from behind as he grabs her & pulls her to him.  
"A little eager aren't we?"

Marvel growls into her ear; "I'll show you eager. You have the key?"

Rissa as she breaks free & ducks under "You mean this key." as she dangles the key.

Marvel Makes a grab for it but misses. "Yes. So lets find out shall we?"  
Rissa pulls the key off the chain puts it into the lock where the cuff breaks free then said "Well look what I get to take home (as she wiggles her eyes brows) with me & it won't fit in my luggage."

Marvel "I'll show you what else you get to take home with you. And it doesn't fit in your luggage either" As he pulls her in close.

Rissa purrs into his ear "Oh do tell..."

*********************************************************************************************************************************

However as the evening wore you can hear the cannon booms. For there were no matches for the prey from districts 6, 7, 9 & 11\. The Hunters for those districts did not pick their match & were killed by mutant Black Bears during the night then, there was that little thing with a hunter & an axe earlier that day...

Cato & Clove knew being that their matches were from 12 & if they followed the story the hiding places are remote on the outskirts of the arena. Following the story on how she hunted the monsters in her district, they did the same. When they came through a passage, they heard the river. Each made sure that they had the correct keys before going onward following the river. That's when Clove sees it. The Cabin & Peeta looking at the caves above them. Clove looking up sees the bow.  
"There's yours. (as she pulls night vision goggles out) Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Fair warning there will be a do not disturb sign on the door until further notice."

"Really. Remember games not over until they have the Victor."

"Okay let me put it to you this way. I'm breaking in a new very generous field of green. Unless coffee is involved & its after 12 no, make 1ish (looks over there) never mind, make it 2 or later , do NOT disturb. Get it!"

"Geez Clove a little tact (has he rolls his eyes in frustration). Right now I'm just hoping Katniss is okay. I was told it was a really bad reaction."

"Since when the hell do I ever have any tact?! Wait a minute, if Peeta's up... Wait one. YO! Peeta?"

Peeta "Yeah?"

"Can you see into the cave?"

"Nope, hang on. YO MARV!"

"Peeta a little busy right now (his eyes almost rolling back as Rissa is giving feather light kisses at the V line.)".

"Cato's near. He needs to know if there was movement in the caves today?"

Marvel knowing that Cato would be worried about Katniss after what happened today; "None by the with the one with the welcome BOW! ! Forget Sunset yellow. God, I LOVE cherry wine red."

Peeta chuckles "Thanks. Tell Rissa I said hi. You got that Clove."

"Yeap on my way over." Chuckles then looks at her partner "Well see ya in a few days. Let us know if its has bad as you were told."

Cato as he putting on the night vision goggles "Will do. Break out that spear. Looks like you may need it."

"How many you see?"

Cato scans over the area "Two. There & over there."

"Okay will wave when I get there." Pulls out the spear & runs over toward the cabin. Clove goes straight to it as one of the mutts come out of the grass Cloves throws the spear killing it instantly. Without stopping she pulls the spear out of its eye. Makes it there waves goes in. Peeta closes the door. Cato saw the steel door go over the wood he knew they were a match.

Now Cato looks up trying to find a way to get up there with out breaking every bone in his body. Cato saw a glow in one of the caves but it was the highest one. At one point he thought he may have to repel down. Then he saw it, the path leading up to the cave. He had a sword in one hand & a spear in another has he walk this path. Yet he saw nothing. He went around the corner going up hill, again nothing but Cato never let his guard down until he was in the cave.

Clove & Peeta saw him go up as she unlocked Peeta's cuffs. They were just happy that they were all safe. But Peeta noticed something:  
"Clove why are you almost covered in blood?"

"Glimmer. Cato & I had to take care of it today."

"I saw most of it. I didn't see the end. My head was hurting too much."

"The end wasn't pretty. Not at all. However I take it we do have a tub here?"

"Yeap, right this way." Peeta had seen her coming & after what he saw he figured she would need this even if it was just to clear her head, to come to grips with today. So as a gesture Peeta had the water heated & ready for her. As he was going to leave her to it, she grabs him, kisses him & had Peeta join her.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Cato get into the cave as he adjust his eyes to see on a shelf where their bed is Katniss under the covers asleep still, her arm in a brace propped where she hurt it earlier that day. He's happy that problem no longer exists. In the glow of the ambers he sees still out of it has he drops the packs onto the ground. Instead of a steel door come & block the opening, a force field goes on. In one corner there was a hot tub. Has he looked over to where Katniss was, he didn't have the heart to wake her up has takes the cuffs off & has he looked at his hands he notices that he was covered in blood from Glimmer. This is not the sight he wanted to wake her up with. So he strips down, gets into the hot tubs & gets rid of all that is Glimmers.  
Cato hears a groan looks over to sees a pair of grey eyes looking back at him with a smile.  
"Hey there. How long have you been up?"

"Not long, just admiring the view." She looks at her right wrist "I thought I heard someone say they love cherry wine red. Well this sucks. Ow, ow, ow & hisses."

Cato suppresses a chuckle then gets concerned "How bad? I was told it was a bad sprain."

"That's more than what I've been told." Has Cato holds back another chuckle, gets out of the tub to look at it, Katniss admires the view even more.

"See something you like?"

"Hell yes. While you are at it (as she holds up her arms but nothing is there), what the...?" As Cato held up the cuffs.

Cato with a smirk "Looking for these?" He holds up the cuff.

"Not really. I had a wonderful dream. It almost seemed real."

"Oh what about?" Has he gets in under the covers.

"You were in it." Cato looks at her wrist as Katniss winces in pain. He's not sure but he thinks its either a bad sprain or, its a hairline fracture. "Either way when we get back, we're having that looked at".

"Cato (as his hands going lower)I'm may not be in medical field but even I know that's not my wrist."

"I was thinking more of a through examination. Like from your head (as he starts kissing her ear going downward) all the way down." has one hand laced with Katniss's hand.

"Playing Doctor? Hmm."

********************************************************************************************************************************

Back in District 12:

Peace Keepers Knock on every door & tell everyone to meet in the town square within the hour. Mayor Undersee has been given the order by President Snow to relocate all District 12 citizens to District 14. Everyone will be meeting here at dawn to have their personal belongings ready for shipment & housing assignment. The Guardians of 12 will be the Guardians of 14. Twelve has received its marching orders.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the arena:

In the middle of the night, Cato thought he was dreaming when he felt feather light kisses as a someone's hand was going lower until he heard a familiar purr. He cracked open an eye to find fiery grey ones looking back.

"Ready for the good part?"

"What's the good pa...?"

"This."  
removing his boxer briefs as Katniss proceeds to test his self control then & there with precision as Cato's eyes quickly turned to a dark blue as he wonders where this side of Katniss came from. He likes it, a lot. Katniss hits a trigger for him as her fingers in a ghost like caress run from up his inner thigh to the top part of his shaft. Which causes him to bite his inner lip so not to groan out loud.  
However as Katniss continues to 'explore' Cato is doing everything he can not to explode.

"Oh God, oh... Katniss..."

Yet Katniss doesn't look up as she watches him twitch in her hands & with her touch Cato knew he was going to lose it. Katniss awaken something in him that it was becoming a dilemma. It was fast becoming an issue of self-restraint & control. Cato almost came off the bed when Katniss started sucking on the tip when, he stopped her. Katniss thought she did something wrong until he pulled her up to him starting kissing her over & over again. Soon that wasn't enough for both of them.

"More."  
Katniss whispered into his ear as she nipped an earlobe. For Cato that's all it took for him to flip over bringing Katniss under him. Lacing his fingers gently within her injured hand while his other hand ghosting downward to where he gave each breast equal attention. Where his hand was, his mouth followed. When his mouth found a peak starting licking & sucking, Katniss arched up while grinding against him.

"No little Diamond. This time I'm in charge."

Yet what Katniss said next drove him over the edge.  
"Then why are you torturing me like this?"

It hit him then & there... Everything that Peeta told him, the fact that she read a lot, the fact that before the age of 13 her family is gone & she is left on her own alone, what both Brutus & Haymitch said to him. He realized then she is 'pure' in the truest form. he tested his theory then & there.

"Katniss" He whispered in her ear "Who & when did you have 'the talk' with?"

She whispered back. "Cinna's wife Portia first day of training. I didn't feel comfortable around Effie." 

"Oh dear God" Cato thought as her answer's full impact hit him. Smiling he whispered to her; 

"Relax & just go with it. Just feel tonight Little Diamond. Just feel." 

Cato moved silently as he was kissing her until he reached her breast where he stopped to worship them while his hand kept stroking downward again. As Katniss moaned she adjusted to allow Cato's hand more access for him to explore, while threading her fingers through his hair.

"Cato.." Katniss moaned in part plea, part prayer as he found a very sweet spot.

Cato stopped worshiping her breast to whisper into her ear ;

"Yes my Little Diamond, just feel. I want you, Katniss. I want to make love to you."

Katniss touches his face with her uninjured hand, kisses him long & hard while grinding up against him and his hand. Cato knew he had his answer but he wanted to hear it. It didn't take long for her to whisper; 

"Cato, I want you." 

Cato kisses her as he slowly guides himself into her. Katniss cried out from the pain, Cato was about to explode right then & there but closes his eyes tight to regain control. After giving time to adjust Cato starts at a slow pace but soon they're going faster has their need for more of each other grows as Katniss wraps her legs around his waist.

"Oh, ah" as buries her head into the crook of his shoulder, Katniss tilts up more as she rides him from underneath. Cato knows she's getting close has he feels her walls tightening around him like a vice both of their bodies covered with a layer of sweat.  
Cato whispers in her ear "You feel so good. Oh god I'm so close, you feel so damn good."

Katniss as she felt the tighten coil from her core release "Oh, oh, ohhhh, CATOOOO!"  
Cato knew she found her release as her cumming sent him over the edge.

"Katniss, Katniss! ! !" 

Afterward as she laid on top of Cato 's chest drawing patterns where he in turn was holding her close to him; 

"Rest my sweet diamond. You need to rest Katniss, my sweet, sweet Diamond."

Cato gathers her close & was thinking never in my life have I ever thought I would fall for a girl again. I never fell for any girl, ever since Grace. Grace was married to my families greatest enemy. I never knew she was married until my mentor told me after my brother Cain died. She gave information to her husband that killed my brother & she thought I deserved it. It almost killed me to read her confession from the Peace Keepers. How she played me. Grace broke my heart & I vowed I would never let that happen to me again. Never again will a girl have my heart & soul.  
Now after having the best throw themselves at me, I fall for one that has never known love herself not even from her bio-logical father. (as he looks down at her sleeping smiles) I was right about one thing (as I start to nod off) she gives unconditionally, wholly never, part always whole. As Cato falls asleep.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
D-12 suite, Training Center, Capitol:

Effie comes out to see if Haymitch is watching the games to find him collapsed on the floor. She calls for help & gets him to the medical center. Later she is told that the end is near, Haymitch is in a coma. It will not be long to the end. Effie has Brutus take over as Mentor for the tributes & informs the President.

Brutus can't send a message in a parachute until the Victor is crowned as the 'matches' are in the containment phase. However he can let his tributes know through screen text message. With that in mind, he goes to Seneca to contact his Tribute.


	7. Marching Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********************************  
> ******disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games & all that Jazz*****  
> ****Heads up possibility of more language, sex & lemons are likely****  
> ****Reminder rated M for a reason****  
> ********************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower
> 
> Chapter 7  
> Marching Orders

Medical Center-Capitol

Haymitch is in a coma in the medical center. Doctors told him how serious it had been for years. Between Effie & Brutus they kept the President pretty well informed.  
As Brutus looks on his old betting buddy he remarked; 

"You didn't tell me it was this bad, Mitch. Dude what the fuck were you thinking?"

Then it hit Brutus, Katniss. Something deep down always questioned that statement that Mitch made to him about her parentage. She's too much like Mac so to make sure that Katniss was Mitch's, he compared the DNA that he got from the tribute records. It didn't match however if you compared current Mitch's current DNA to hers it does? What the fuck, Chuck? Now he has a question; Is Katniss the daughter of Mac Everdeen or, Haymitch Aberthany? Brutus compared the DNA from Mac, they're a match. Then Brutus compared Mac's DNA to the 'current' one with Mitch- matched.

"You pulled a fast one on us old friend. With no relatives Katniss couldn't be made the District's Guardian however in claiming her has yours you could. Nice try old friend & in turn condemned an innocent to nearly 5 years of hatred from her home district for a crime she never committed. They let her down. No I will not be a party to this Mitch. Neither will Cato. She's Mac's daughter. You said it yourself she's earned her freedom."

As Effie took over, Brutus left to notify his tribute via text screen within the lairs of the Prey. During this time of when the Victor is determined by the unmatched through combat, the ones that are matched will be with their prey. If his protégé is living up to his reputation millions of women in this country are in tears tonight. Cato is like a wolf. He loves only one. Brutus hopes if there is a God above that they're playing every one of his sex scenes into that bitch's cell so she can suffer. It took Cato over a year after finding out not only that she was married but married to his great enemy to confront her.

"Did you even cared for me Grace?"

"CARED FOR YOU! CARED! ! A HADLEY! TO TOP IT OFF CAIN HADLEY'S BROTHER!? You were never the man Cain was. Nor will never be the man my husband is Cato. Look at MY MAN Cato even as he meets death for your pitiful excuse of a brother, his head is held high. Brian Gilroy is FIFTY TIMES the man you'll EVER BE CATO!"

Cato turned away his heart broken. Brutus still remember the icy coldness in Cato's voice in his parting words to Grace "Enjoy your life here, Grace. I have one thing over your husband, I will still be alive for many years to come. Even then I will be 100 times better than him or ANY member of the Gilroy family, he'll still be dead. Tell your family this, come near anything that is mine or a member of my family again, I will PERSONALLY come here to DESTROY YOU & all GILROYS! And I will do it with a smile on my face. Enjoy your life here Grace."

Even now Cato has yet to open his heart fully. It took an innocent like Katniss to get him to feel love again.  
I'm at the game maker's room as Seneca being a tad generous for our 'service' granted me access to a video screen to talk to Cato.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
74th arena; day 2, Cave Lair:

Cato has a nightmare "Cain, Cain, nooooo!" He shoots up as another pair of arms are instantly around him. Cato is drenched in a cold sweat as Katniss woke him up.  
"Cato? It's okay. You're safe. I'm here, it's okay." He holds onto Katniss tight.

"Sorry, bad dream. How's the wrist?" Just then a screen opens it's Brutus on the screen as the pair quickly cover up. Katniss blushes as she gets behind Cato as he chuckles.

"Hey Cato, remember what I told you on the balcony the night of the interview? You okay kid?"

"Yeah on both and...?"

"During the night Effie found Haymitch on the ground in a coma. Not looking good & Katniss's x-ray came back. Not broken but its a bad sprain. TLC will be required for a while. Also I did a little digging the tall tale on Katniss was a yarn. He wasn't a relative. You can tell her everything & if I were you start with the Gilroy's (has he sees Cato cringe a little). It's for her safety kid. Also be glad the first night is never aired. Get plenty of rest for the finally after the Victor's Battle. Later Kid."

Cato (who is beet red) "Okay I'll talk to her. Part of me knew it was a BS story but why?"

"Talk about it after arena. Got to run. You know what you have to do from here on?"

"Yeah get Katniss to the hovercraft after the Victor's battle. Brutus what's going on?"

"Snow's hero was used (Cato's eyes got big). It may get interesting after the battle. Later."

"Later." The screen goes dark & retreats back into the cave's wall.

"Cato? What's going on? (she leans into his ear & ask who are the 'Gilroy's') What is Brutus talking about?"

Cato whispered into her ear, "In reference to 'Snow's hero' that was you. Haymitch told somebody you were his kid years ago after your family died & used your fathers' DNA file to make it look like Haymitch was the father. Getting to the Hovercraft after the Victor's battle may get interesting. The rest I can tell you out in the open..."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
District 12 Load em' up & move them out:

Gale & Madge Hawthorne are getting the final families ready to move to 14 when they get a call from Effie. Haymitch's story was B.S., that Katniss was Mac's & he's in a coma. Brutus filled in the guardians what was going on & why the District was being moved. Afterwards they take one last look at District 12 when Gale remembered something that was Katniss's that will be sent to her new home with a signed formal letter of apology. Has he went into the woods & got her father Mac Everdeen's Maple & Walnut bow & Mocking Jay arrows. Returned to where Madge was & the two went to Mayor Undersee's office at the Justice building. The Guardians told them what happened with Haymitch & everything that he did to Katniss which without caused she was in a sense shunned by the community.

"We can't save the district sir. It's too late however we can make sure it doesn't happen to an innocent again. Right now before we leave 12 for our new home, you can issues a formal letter of apology & order them to sign it. Cause the President was aware the whole time of what Katniss went through. It's because of Katniss that we are still breathing & not dead for this crime."  
The Mayor was shocked then angered that the district shunned an innocent. He knew Katniss was Mac's, all you have to do was look at her. Katniss is Mac's through & through. He never knew what was said about her. Haymitch hurt an innocent. Well Haymitch will be buried here, the last to be buried in 12 but he'll be damned if he'll show up for the event Victor or no! Then Gale explain Haymitch's motive to save 12 as a guardian that, his heart was in the right place. He methods were still wrong.

Mayor Undersee had everyone in the town square in 10 minutes signing that apology. He then lectured the entire town about hurting an innocent. The Mayor ended his lecture with "YOU each and EVERY ONE of you HAVE YOURSELVES to BLAME for this move. For every BREATH that you TAKE you should be on your knees thanking KATNISS EVERDEEN that YOU are still ALIVE! YOU, ALL OF YOU KNEW SHE WAS MAC EVERDEEN'S DAUGHTER! YOU KNEW VIOLET WOULD NEVER & I MEAN NEVER BETRAY MAC! If I find who else was 'involved' in this & believe me I WILL, you WILL faced banishment for conspiracy. NOW LOAD UP WE HAVE TO MOVE OUT BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!"

A Peace Keeper taped the Mayor's speech & sent it to President Snow with the apology along with her father's the bow & arrows.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Arena 74th Hunger Games, the lairs

In all the lairs of the arena for some reason screens came on. It was televising a speech given by a Mayor in a district. They were near the fire, eating. Cato was in the middle of talking to Katniss about what has been happening to her since her father had died when the screen came on. They stopped their talk because the President aired this for a reason. As the pair watched Mayor Vincent Undersee turned between a shade of beet red to deep violet Katniss jaw dropped open. As she heard the Mayor say:  
"YOU each and EVERY ONE of you HAVE YOURSELVES to BLAME for this move. For every BREATH that you TAKE you should be on your knees thanking KATNISS EVERDEEN that YOU are still ALIVE! YOU, ALL OF YOU KNEW SHE WAS MAC EVERDEEN'S DAUGHTER! YOU KNEW VIOLET WOULD NEVER & I MEAN NEVER BETRAY MAC! If I find who else was 'involved' in this & believe me I WILL, you WILL faced banishment for conspiracy. NOW LOAD UP WE HAVE TO MOVE OUT BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!"  
Tears were running down her face. Katniss never knew why people hated her. She just knew that they did. They didn't want her there. It was why she kept out of their way. Now she's finding out the truth & it hurts. A lot. The district had unofficially shunned her from the age of 12 because they believed she was Haymitch's daughter. They believe her mother to be unfaithful to Mac Everdeen & in a sense convicted two innocent people without due process for crimes that they never committed. This betrayal from her home was just too much.

President Snow came on next in Caesar's Broadcast. During his interview with the President which was set inside the President's Rose garden, Caesar asked about the relocation of District 12 & the current condition of Haymitch Aberthany. President Snow had his statement ready stated;

"District 12 is being moved to a new district, 14 due to mining safety conditions & toxic levels of the area district 12 is no longer habitable. As for the Victor of the 50th games he still is in a coma but the chance of survival is slim giving that he is suffering a terminal illness.

Then after a brief pause, the President then continued about an injustice done to a twelve year old child:

Years ago a child barely 12 & 1/2 along with her then 7 year old sister showed what the true definition of bravery & grace was. The girls saved my godson's life. They didn't even know who the boy was only, that he was from the capitol & he was here with his father. That's all the girls were told. Shawn half carried Prim to the Mayor's office where his father was Shawn then told them that her sister was battling the lion alone to buy them time. Haymitch ran out there to find the beast dead, the girl injured from battling the beastly thing, barely alive herself. Deep scratches between her back, neck & left arm was almost the end of her. (Cato at this point held her tighter to him. Her head on his shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist.) Well Mr. Aberthany got her back to find her, mother who was the village healer died of a massive stroke upon little Prim dying in front of her & now the child is all alone. The hovercraft the Cranes came in was used to take the child to the nearest medical center in 4. When the child who brought massive pride to her district returned alive, she was basically shunned for no reason at all. I was told it was 6 months before she uttered a single word. (Katniss then said try almost 9 Mr. President as Cato chuckled has he held her while rubbing her lower back) It was when she recited her winning story Upon Lofty Tower at the Capitol. (Caesar had them play the footage back then.) Even though all of this, even after volunteering for her best friend at the reaping, you know what she asked of me before going into the arena Caesar? She asked me to keep her friend away from the CEO of the broom factory. She even did what no other Tribute has done, she scored a 12! Well Caesar I hope now after all this time the Diamond of Districts will find the happiest she deserves.  
President Snow went on to say there are many things waiting for her to take to her new home when she returns from the arena including a formal letter signed by all of District 12 as decreed by the Guardians & District 12's Mayor."

There was a break in the Broadcast where Brutus & Seneca got on to let us know that Haymitch died while Mayor Undersee was ripping the District a new one. Katniss felt nothing of this news. No sadness, no emptiness, nothing just a bitter coldness from the betrayal. After a few seconds Caesar's Broadcast came back on & formally announced Haymitch's death. Funeral services to be announced after the games. Then the screens turned off & closed within the rock.

In the other lairs the Tributes realized what Katniss went through from the age of 11 on. They now know that she is to be respected. In a lair located in a tree you can hear Marvel mutter "Cato you better not fuck up you lucky son of a bitch." As he holds a sleeping Rissa closer before nodding off himself.

In where Peeta & Clove were they knew. Peeta told Clove how Katniss was treated at home but never in Clove's life did she ever think it was this bad for Katniss. Clove now sees why Katniss needs to be away from those people. Now with the President's stamp of approval she has a shot as long as Cato remembers Katniss is not Grace Gilroy. Cato loves her any fool could tell but, after what the bitch Grace did it scarred him. Now her partner & best friend have a shot to be happy. If he just get a pair & go for it.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Speaking of which in said lair, Katniss is literally wrapped around Cato. He knew parts of it & he knows the rest now thanks to Mr. Tact of Bourbon Street. Also thanks to him, Cato now has to finish telling her the rest. Yet in a way he's scared he'll lose her. If he does, he knows he'll never survive it. Cato starts their talk again where they left off before the broadcast including the Gilroy/ Hadley feud which, also included the murder of his brother Cain at the hands of his then girlfriend Grace. Cato knows if he didn't, they'll get to her. Could hurt her & he'll never let that happen, ever. However Katniss who has had a lot revealed to her in a short time is having a hard time to process it all. Cato sees this, he sees the hurt in her eyes.

"I never knew I was hated so much for Haymitch's lie. I don't understand how they could believe that B.S. And who would allow Haymitch to access to my father's DNA records?"

This question got Cato's attention as he was getting worried about her. He sees that she's getting tired so he runs a bath for both of them. After that Katniss was so tired she fell asleep so, Cato put her in their bed for now. He was getting ready himself when the screen came on & it wasn't who he expected. In fact it was the last person he expected to see on any screen, Grace Gilroy.

"Grace prison seems to agree with you so well."

"I'm on bail for retrial Cato. Something about improper procedure in my arrest."

"So what do I owe this pleasure Grace? " Cato said coldly

"You don't have to be rude Cato."

"Rude? Rude to the woman who played me, betrayed me & cause the DEATH of my brother. And all you can up with is 'rude'? Stay out of my life Grace & go back to hell where you belong. We're done."

"We're far from done, Cato."

"Oh? I thought you pretty much said all the last time when, you went to prison upon giving your voluntary confession to the Peace Keepers. Oh yes I do & I quote 'CARED FOR YOU! A HADLEY! TO TOP IT OFF CAIN HADLEY'S BROTHER!? You were never the man Cain was. Nor will never be the man my husband is Cato. Look at MY MAN Cato even as he meets death for your pitiful excuse of a brother, his head is held high. Brian Gilroy is FIFTY TIMES the man you'll EVER BE CATO!' I believed you said it all so as far as I am concerned we ARE DONE GRACE GILROY. Stay out of my life. don't worry I will be there at your retrial & sentencing. I will ask for life for you again maybe in a penal colony."

"There won't be a retrial Cato. I'm making a deal with the DA here & with you in the arena they don't even have to ask your opinion for the sentencing. We are far from done. Done for now, yes but far from done."

"Think again Grace. I took care of that before I entered the arena. Ask Brutus, bye Grace." Cato turned his back to the screen which cut it off automatically. It gave him satisfaction that it cut her off in mid-sentence. He looked up I need to talk the Mr. Crane & Brutus now please. Within two minutes the two were on the screen & Brutus was pissed.

"You know what I need you to do? (as he looks over a sleeping Katniss) Katniss will be protected or else. Also can you find out how 'he' got a hold of her father's DNA?"

"About time. Not a problem, looking into the DNA part right now. I really wished we played every sex scene into her cell last night. Boy that would pissed her off. Oh I know what did. They played your final words to Glimmer just before her bail hearing (Cato started to get worried here). What protection setting do you want for Katniss, kid?"

"Until we're out of the arena go Bravo. Upon arriving to the Capitol from the arena Alpha Omega (this got Brutus's attention). You know what I need you to do if that deal goes through?"

"Got it. You just care for Katniss. Later kid."

"Later. Thanks Mr. Crane."

"Not a problem kid. I'll update the President." With that the screen goes dark. Seneca looks at Brutus; 

"Is it what I think it is?"   
Brutus who was talking to the DA in District 2, just nods. He knew when Cato gave the protection orders that he did for Katniss. Cato is not bringing back just a 'mate' from the arena. Cato is bringing back his bride to his district. Katniss is the one.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the cave, Cato looks at Katniss sleeping fitfully. Has he get in to bed to hold her, he remember his last words to Glimmer:  
"You are less than nothing to me. Garbage has more worth that you ever will. You harmed an innocent where she gives unconditionally you give diseases like a crusted old fucking hag. I never wanted you. You are disgusting in any man's eyes, whore. You will never hurt those that I love again!"

Cato never realized that he loves Katniss until then. Actually he knew when he kissed Katniss for the first time that she was the one. That he was falling for her & it scared him to the bone. He looks up as he gathers her closer to him whispers "Cain, gonna need your help here twin. Keep her safe. Hate me all you want but keep Katniss safe. She's been through enough. Thanks brother of mine."  
"Mine." in a sleepy tone, as Katniss caresses his ribs while curling closer to him.

"Yes, my diamond. Yours, all yours." he smiles as he starts nodding off.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Late that evening the hovercrafts & vehicles arrive with the entire population of District 12 to their new home. They were told how much 'better' the area was than 12. Well if you mean better as in its never been mined, then yeah. The housing was the only thing that was better because of where the river was set up to provide a sort of hydra-generator to the district. The President's message is clear "Be glad you're allowed to live for what you did." The President wanted to set an example to the rest of the districts. That message being "you are just pieces in MY game."  
As the Mayor & Guardians look over the area they hear Gale say "Well times wasting, get to work."


	8. Getting to Know You, Victor's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games & all that jazz
> 
> ***Heads Up language & sex may be likely here***  
> ************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower
> 
> Chapter 8
> 
> Getting to know you  
> Victor's Battle

Arena 74th games; Day Five, Lairs

The four who did not have matches are finishing battling it out today. In case the Victor is crowned today we, have everything ready to go as soon has the force field comes down. From the Lairs we have two hours to get to the Hovercraft to be shipped out & to the capitol. Between the lairs & the pick up point, there may or, may not be any monsters. During this time is when those who are matched get to know each other. After all they are matched for life.

At this point it is also day three of the Victor's battle. Out of the four who did not match, there are three left. Two are in an alliance to hunt down Thresh. Thresh is where he's always been in the tall grass waiting them out. He's drawing them in to his trap.

For every day that they survive the games become stressful for the pairs in the lairs as at anytime where the matches have to be ready to go, quick. This is also the time that the matches are taking the time to get to know each other better other than sex. Now before they had went into the arena three of the Tributes had an agreement to meet up at a central location to get there as a group. Their way of an alliance to make it home. Now that the games can end at anytime, Cato figures it'll be either the tree house or, the cabin. The packs were near the exits with the night goggles at the ready in case the extraction is at night.

In the tree house Marvel teaches Rissa about his District & in turn Rissa teaches Marvel what will be expected out of him once they return to 5. Which is okay because of the ground work they will have will be better if they figure it out here then after they return for this, they want to do on their own. For two days other than food, the packs have been ready & by the trapdoor. Marvel figures if there is a problem the other two can meet them over here, instead. Marvel then gave Rissa his district token, a jeweled ring, his grandmothers. Rissa for her district token have him a necklace with a tag. The tag was her dad's.

In the cabin, Peeta told Clove what 12 was like but they won't be going back there since they've been relocated to 14. Peeta also explained about toastings in his district was what they did. That 12 didn't have 'weddings'.  
Peeta "It'll be at least a couple of years before they'll let anyone visit them in 2. I can write to Dad or, Levin since he has his own place to let them know I'm okay. I can get a job working at a bakery since, I decorated wedding cakes at home." Peeta even shows pictures of the cakes that he's done in a small book. He gives Clove a drawing of her during their training days. This impressed Clove. Clove for her part showed Peeta knife throwing technique & taught him traditions in District 2 including bracelets. Clove explained;

"Victor's & Matches get better housing because, we represented our district."   
Clove brought her district token was a set her father made for her. The bracelets were of three different metals that were twisted together. It's clasp a heart.

In the cave, Cato explained traditions to Katniss from his district. He also told her about how Cain died & he was also Cain's twin. Katniss understood what it took for him to talk about these things. It took a lot to talk about her family to him. He even saw what she went through a long with the rest of the nation. Katniss for her part explained hers knowing that Cato was interested.

"In 12 it was centered around family. Most now won't apply to me. I don't have any family left, Cato. Even my legal Guardian is dead." 

Yet she gave Cato something, she gave him a pin. Her Mocking Jay pin that belonged to Prim. It was the only thing she had of her sister's that was left. Cato looked at the pin. It was of good craftsmanship. Yet he knew what this meant to her for him to have it. For her this was the richest possession she had. Cato was about to tell her that they will not be living in the same area as the other matches, when the final battle was getting ready to air on their screen. This will also show where the pickup point is at. During the battle Cato slid a bracelet onto her uninjured wrist & had her do the same for him. He explained it was tradition in his district that matches had bracelets until they get married. These were his great-grandparents set & his district token. These bracelets were simple yet rich even for Cato's status. They were of three strands braided together with three words as its clasp, Honorius, Iungere, Familia underneath a family phrase "par um adamans in scabrosus".  
Katniss asked;

"I know the first & third words are Latin for Honor & Family. What does the second one & phrase on the other side mean?"

"Lungere its the Latin word for unity, Katniss. par um adamans in scabrosus means "Little diamond in the rough", also in Latin. That is for you my diamond." For Katniss this meant a lot to her. She in turn gave him a kiss that he returned but stopped to pay attention to know where the pick up point was. They showed the pick up point but the battle was still going on as now its down to Thresh & the Tribute from 9. This was after Thresh beheaded the other Tribute from 7 in the tall grass.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
All matches had their packs ready to go. Cato made sure that Katniss would be able to handle any weapon with her wrist being bandaged. During the time of the prep Cato informed her that they will not being living in the same area has the rest of the matches but will be able to visit them at their homes. Then all of a sudden the force field that was on turned off has the Tribute from 7 got caught in a fire he had set to flush out Thresh. Thresh outwitted him & became Victor. Katniss & Cato looked at each other grabbed their gear & left. Once out the door sealed up as they went down the path now littered with mutant bats. Katniss looked up at the creatures;

"Oh Shit! Bats! It had to be bats. Couldn't be politicians oh no. Not bears, lions nope too easy. Those damn rats with wings!"

Peeta seen Cato & Katniss leave the cave but also saw the bats fly into it as they left.  
"Clove?"

"Yeah Peeta?"

"Grab gear, C & K are in bound. They may need our help."

"Why Peeta?"

"Rats with wings. Bats, Clove & its the one thing that Katniss is terrified of."

"Wait Peeta, we faced dangers coming here. Cato didn't face any because of Katniss's injury. They have to face this, together."

Back in the passage, Cato with the Bow & Arrow. Katniss armed with a spear lit like a torch go through the passage. About 1/4 of the way through the bats charge. Cato started to shoot when Katniss touch his arrow with the fire she used & lit the arrow up. Cato shot is the arrow into the center where the first one it hit & sent them flying out of the passage.

Over by the cabin Clove & Peeta saw the bats fly out of the passage tube along with the four that caught on fire. This followed by the pair being seen coming out. As the pair start to come over Katniss stopped Cato pointed & handed him a spear. Cato threw the still flaming spear at the wild animal by the cabin that was lying in wait. Where it landed through the animal. The steel door was released to the cabin at that point. Then it hit the two couples they have to find & bring in two hours to the pick up point in all lairs. 12 minus 4 is 8 in two hours or, less.

"Well this just got interesting. I wonder why though?"

Cato replied;  
"What did you say to President Snow after the showed you reciting your story at the age of twelve Katniss?"

"That is was a never ending story. The end remains to be seen."

"Exactly."

"Sugars, Okay we have the three strongest teams here in this arena. Let's get Marvel & Rissa. Get them has we go. Peeta you remember the story verbatim right?"

"Yeah you think if we split we can cover more areas Katniss?"

"Yeah we grab as many of the pairs in an hour & 15, go to pick up point. You think we can Peeta?"  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Then the announcement as the four of us approach the tree house.  
Attention Matches Attention:

There's been a slight rule change "As soon as the author's team finds you, you are to report to the pick up point immediately. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Sugars!" As the others laugh Cato replied;

"I've heard you say worse."

"Okay then Shit, piss, mother fucks, damn it... Okay Marvel & Rissa were already released & were waiting for us. Which mean Peeta & Clove have to go to the pick up point. Marv did you see any other lair?"

"Two over there. We can get those on the way. See you at the pick up point Peeta & Clove."

"Later (as both Peeta & Clove wave & leave)"

Katniss looking around the arena;  
"Time to round them up & jog my memory."

Marvel looked at Katniss;  
"Jog your memory...? What the ...?" As everybody was walking toward the next spot.

"Remember what the President said "the arena was based on Katniss's story."

"A story I wrote at 12 & 1/2 which isn't easy when you're dyslexic."

Cato looked at her;  
"What?"

"I had a hard time in school because I had or have dyslexia. Some of the letter I see were backwards when I was younger. It took a lot of work to catch up & pass them."

Rissa looked at Katniss puzzled said;  
"Pass them? Katniss I don't understand."

"I skipped a grade because I worked my ass off to catch up when I broke my ankle after I got those damn bears & that witch of a lion too. Actually the lion was easier. I guess it worked. It was the time those very same jerks kept calling me the Ice Bitch upon her lofty tower. So I used it & made a story from it for the kids on the Seam where I lived."

Marvel looked at her in amazement & said;  
"YOU GUESSED IT WORKED! Holy..."

Cato finishes for him;  
"Shit... No wonder why you won. I never realized..."

"Realized what Cato?"

"How much of a fighter you really are. Okay three down five to go." As they approached the next lair, Rissa remembered that when she saw the tree house it was her favorite place to hide. Rissa decided to put her theory to the test.

"Katniss, in your story your mentioned how to searched, tracked, climbed. Was the places you mentioned places you went & hid when you were a kid?""

"Yeah I didn't but I know where you're getting at. Damn why didn't I think of that."

"Think of what?" Then it dawned on him the cave was like the darken maze. "Katniss what 'other' hiding places did you mentioned in your story."

"I didn't. I just mentioned how the bear got me out of the tree."

"What were your hiding places at the Capitol?"

"Darken Maze, Archery Room, cafeteria, roof by far was my favorite (Cato chuckles). There was an old tree house in the pool room, there was a music room but I saw Glimmer there a lot with some guy, so I didn't go there. Did anybody know what her last name was?"

"Gideon. Her last name was Gideon but her mother goes by a different name. She told me that her father died when she was little & her mom remarried shortly after. Their name was Gilroy."

Cato did a double take & mutter actually growled; 

"Grace so help me."  
Just then a parachute message arrived when the author's team freed another team from their lair. Katniss opened it to find some apples, water & a note:

"Katniss you have to send Marvel's team back too after the second lair. After that your team will receive the next clue. Tell Cato all is in place for home. Stay safe-B"

Katniss shared the apples & water with the other team after she gave the note to Cato. Next two Lairs there was only one & Marvel told us good luck after Rissa checked & bandaged Katniss wrist better. This way Katniss could use her bow arm in case she needed it. After they left a screen popped into view. It's Brutus:

"Okay this is part of the finale. You roughly have three hours from this lair because of Katniss's wrist injury to get has many of the lairs to the pick up point. With each freed lair is a bonus to District2 & 5 for what we did at the cornucopia, along with a clue to the next lair's location. Marvel was allowed to with you to these two lairs because he was the clue. This is for all the times Haymitch was Mr. Tact of Bourbon Street during your training days here at the Capitol. Snow wasn't happy with what 12 did to you Katniss. That's why they televised the relocation of the district. There's more but its going to have to wait until you're back at the Capitol. You're half way there already kids. Anything I need to know?"

"Glimmer was part of the Gilroy's family, step-kid. It explains how Grace got out on bail Brutus. You know what needs to be done now."

"Not a problem. Until next lair here is your clue."

The clue is shown where the next two lairs were. One was Threshes' so they didn't have to search there the other was on the outside of the tall grassy fields. Katniss said; 

"I think I know the location of the one after that. If I am right its close to the lake of the Cornucopia."

"Well times wasting, lets go." As they run to the next lair, Katniss stops & then she hears them. Bears, all four.

In the mentor's room, Brutus knew this one will be the hardest. This was the Monster that Katniss had to face as, a child. Brutus never knew until today that such bravery existed. Let alone in a child like Katniss. He wished he had a daughter like her if he ever married.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the arena:

Katniss stops Cato. He looks at her funny until she points out the four bears then he knew. They want to see how she got them, like her story. So with Cato help Katniss set up the snares to trap them. It worked better than in her story for three of the four were caught. As she released the spikes that got them the fourth one showed & got Katniss before Cato could react. Yet it amazed him how she fought back since he had the bow & arrows, Cato fired the shot through his eye at the same time Katniss used the spear & drove it through his jaw into his skull. Its where the bear got her that got the others to the pick up point. The bear got her on her leg again but closer to the artery & deeper than her first injury. The pair used the kits to stop the bleeding but by the time they got to the next lair, Katniss was getting light headed. What they didn't know until they arrived, is that there was another lair right behind that first one.

"Cato ? Getting a tad light headed here."

"Brutus send something. She's bled through the first set of bandages."   
Just then a parachute came into view, where there was an ointment of opal in color. The note enclosed said:

"Use this now both of you. It's a temporary fix to get her to the pick up point for evac after the next one. The last set will meet you half way to pick up point. Six down, one to go-Stay Safe, Brutus."

Cato stops treats Katniss's leg. The ointment has a cooling effect & almost immediately start to close the wound but remembering what his mentor said its a temporary fix. By the time Cato treats his wounds, Katniss is ready to go. They go on to the next one & get the pair which is on the way to the pick up point. Seven out of eight Cato & Katniss found as they approached the pick up point the last set met up with them. At this point they took helped the pair get there to the point. Cato shoots a flare which signals the end of the games for them. As Claudius announces:

"Ladies & Gentlemen I give you the matches & Victor of the 74th Hunger Games:  
Districts 2 & 12, 12 & 2, 5&1, 3&10, 3&4, 5&11, 9&7 and 10 &4 with Victor from District 11 Thresh Seeder. Congratulations to Cato Hadley & Katniss Everdeen for a true effort of rescuing counting their own team, 7 out of 8 matches in total."

Thresh even was impressed when they stated that after seeing what we had went through to get to them. Katniss while sitting on a pack looked over at a tree where she held back a scream. For there still tied to the tree was the rotting corpse of Glimmer Gideon. Cato notices this & blocks her view while moving everybody to the other side of it. Has gets water out for Katniss to take medication to prevent infection Clove & Peeta talked to her.

"You know why it had to be done?"

"Yes but.. Oh god to just leave her out there to rot. Like that.."

"It's what they do to traitors Katniss. They are sending a message. It's okay, you're safe we're all safe. Hell the bitch, sorry Clove, Rissa tried to kill both of us Katniss & in my case it was means to an end. I was just collateral damage to her."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not sad about her passing, just leaving her corpse like that is so indecent. And it attracts... EVERYBODY GET ON TOP OF THE HORN! NOW!"

They look at her odd, it dawns on Clove as she moves grabbing Peeta. Upon hearing Katniss yell he runs to her picks her up bridal style with the help of Peeta, gets her on top of the horn as he helps as many of the others & gets as much of the packs up there as possible. Has he was getting some weapons from inside the horn, he sees them a pack of wild dogs. Cato tosses a couple of spears up there & straps another quiver of arrows on himself before getting up there himself in a big hurry. Now all they can do is wait.

Half of the pack of dogs circle the horn. The other the corpse as they take a sniff, they all walk away from it as if it offended them (most of the guys saw the humor in this). The pack that was at the horn looked at those on top there, as they started to bare teeth when one fell. An arrow between the eyes as Katniss delivered a message to the pack. As everything goes dark, an impressed Cato said;

"Nice shot. Katniss?" he looks over "KATNISS!?"   
Katniss is now unconscious on the horn. As Rissa looks at Katniss's leg; 

"It's still holding. Probably loss too much blood from the attack & made it through on adrenaline alone. Once the danger was over the adrenaline left & she passed out."   
Rissa used one of the packs to elevate her legs. Cato sits right next to her.

"Come on Girl on Fire. Hang on just a little while longer." Then whispers into her ear "Come on Little Diamond, don't leave me here. Don't give them the satisfaction of letting them win."   
Cato then looks up; 

"YO! ! BRUTUS WE NEED THAT E-VAC NOW! ANYTIME SWEETHEART! ! !"

Within two minutes, the hovercraft lands to find Brutus with them & Rissa asking for a pressure cuff. It's low but better than she though it would be. As Brutus & Cato walk on one side of the stretcher with Rissa & Marvel on the other they board the hovercraft followed by a concerned Clove & Peeta. In the medical hold they add the IV's & plasma to bring up volume while the others board & get strapped in for the flight back.

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Medical; Training Center-Capitol

"Shit! Why is the damn light so bright?"   
The light is dimmed down a little. Katniss blinks to find Brutus next to the bed in a chair looking right at her.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?"

"I'm okay. Cato? Where's Cato?"   
Brutus points to the bed across from her. Cato is in there out cold, restrained.

"Took three of them to pull him away from you. Now you're going to have to listen to me for a while. Are you up to it? (Katniss nods & he continues on) You had to process a lot of information before, during & now out of the arena. You were shunned without due process & that pissed off the President. For years he has want to wipe 12 off the face of the earth thinking that there was no one worth saving. That was until, you saved his Godson. So the President waited until now after you went in for your friend Madge. Now that you & Peeta are out of there, he moved them farther away from the capitol to show his disgust for them. In two, you would be treated as a hero hell, in most districts you would be a legend. With me so far (Katniss nodded)? Because 12 made Haymitch your guardian when your mother died, you are the only family he had. YOU will have to decide when, where you have his funeral. As of now he's lying in state in the training center. Haymitch left you a letter & as soon as you get out of here, I'll give it to you."

"How's Cato's arm?"

"It's fine, Katniss." as both mentor & Katniss look across the room. Cato is awake & relieved that she is okay.  
Brutus calls the doctors who release him from his confines so he can be closer to Katniss. Has the Doctors check him out & clear him they wait. Brutus tosses him his sweat gear so he can change into. While Cato changes into his sweats the Doctor checks Katniss. Other than the sprained wrist she's fine but the doctor wants her to take it easy for the next couple of days to be on the safe side. Both can be discharged tonight under Brutus's care.  
Clove & Peeta opted to stay with Effie in D-12 suites so, Cato & Katniss will be staying with him in D-2 suites. By then Cato is out of the bathroom & Brutus calls Effie to bring Katniss clothes here.

"What are you not telling me guys?"

"I told you about Grace Gilroy in the arena remember? (Katniss nods) Well while I was in the arena she was on bail for retrial. Instead of going through a trial again, she made a deal with the DA. For time served she pleads guilty to manslaughter & conspiracy for her part the murder of my brother, Cain. However knowing that I was in the arena she was suppose to 'apologizes' to me which she hasn't & they know it. In fact it was just the opposite, she told me we were long from done. I had Brutus speak on my behalf to the DA so in addition to her 'apology' for her crimes that she is now required to do on national television, she is henceforth banished to a district of 'my' choosing. I'm thinking 7 for her 'love' of the great outdoors."  
Katniss shakes her head & without hesitation replied; 

"Cato, you know perfectly well that either 12 or, 14 would be better for her personality. After all diamonds are a girls' best friend." 

Cato & Brutus look at her in amazement & start laughing. With her best friends the guardians of the district Grace Gilroy would be watched 24/7. Grace would be trading one prison for another.

"That's a good one Katniss. A real good one. I'll let the DA know."   
Then Cato continues "Until the Gilroy's get the message, where you go Brutus, Clove, Peeta or I go with you, understand?" 

Katniss nods. Has Cato borrows Brutus's phone to call his family & the DA, Cinna walks in with her change of clothes. After she changes into her clothes, she & Cato walk hand & hand with Brutus behind us, Cinna in front to the elevators. We all meet up in D-12's suite where there is dinner & we get briefed on what will happen for the next three days. Then Brutus, Cato & I go to D-2 suite for the night. Brutus gives Katniss Haymitch's letter to her to read & briefs us that when we return to district 2, they will re-sentence Grace Gilroy.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss read the letter then & there. It shocked her to say the least. It was his confession to her:  
Sweetheart:  
Well this is it. My send off to you or, my way of giving away the Bride. I hope Brutus isn't too mad at me for what I had to do all those years ago to save the District. You are Mac Everdeen's daughter & sweetheart please accept my apology for what I did. When Mac died, I received my death sentence for an inoperable tumor that was killing me slowly. Nothing can be done for me, I am dying. However I can right a wrong that I did to YOU. I am so sorry for everything I put you through Katniss.  
You see after Mac died I switched his & my DNA profiles so I could name you my ward. If I could show them that you had family here in 12, I could make you my ward & train you to replace me as guardian. What I didn't count on is how much I was hated by the people here in 12. By claiming you as mine, the people there took their anger of me out on you. An innocent kid who did NO wrong.  
Now you earned your freedom from this hell hole of a district. I would say worse but I really don't want to hear Effie's lecture on manners which for me is like talking about chastity to a bunch of hookers in a whorehouse. Believe me when I say I didn't mean what I said that night to Cinna that made you run & hide from me. Sweetheart I had to say it. For you to cut the final ties you had to 12, I HAD to say it. They don't deserve you. You who has more fight, guts, spirit & grace on the tip of her pinky finger than they have in their entire bodies combined. YOU did nothing, not a thing wrong for them to do what they did to you.  
I thank you for getting Peeta away from his mother. Don't even get me started on her. I don't have enough booze nor paper for that.  
Katniss you are to go forward, DO NOT look back at 12. They should have never turned on you. They should've also given you the welcome you deserved when you returned to 12 for all the pride YOU brought to 12 for saving that kid in the first place.

President Snow knows what happened to you & why. I went to him last year & told him everything. He was waiting for you to leave the district before moving them to a more suitable, befitting place for them. This is my last gift to you. I know how you are against the death penalty. Now they are in 'their' place. You now have to move onto yours. Go & live. Be happy. You are the Diamond that came out of there.  
Stay alive  
Haymitch Aberthany

Has the letter slipped out of her hand tears streamed down, Katniss's face. Cato grabbed & read it.

"Oh my God. Brutus read this."   
Cato gives the letter to his mentor.

"Brutus, Please after you read it, burn it. Make the arrangement for the funeral to be here. Haymitch will NOT go back to 12. They didn't deserve him either. He stays with the Capitol to be buried in Victors circle."   
Katniss said as she gets up & leaves the room.

As Katniss goes into their room, grabs towels. She tries to find her PJ's for the night but couldn't so she borrows one of Cato's shirts.  
"Brutus did anybody remember to bring Katniss's clothes down here?"

"Oh Shit"   
Brutus calls upstairs again. By the time Cinna came down & Cato took them to her in their room. He is at the entry where he finds Katniss was asleep in one of his shirts with the sleeves rolled up.  
Cato looks up again:

"Seriously I don't know which lifetime I did it in, what I did or, how I did it to deserve her. Thank you."

Just then Brutus was walking by looks at her, looks at him;

"You little... Thank God I had the foresight to sound proof this room years ago." Has Brutus continues to his rooms he mutters;

"That lucky son of a bitch. (looks up) Thanks a lot Karma."


	9. D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the death of Haymitch, becoming the capitol's darlings & a new life for Katniss.  
> *********************************************************************************************  
> *********I do not own the Hunger Game nor its Characters******
> 
> ***Warning possible language & sex scenes***  
> ****************************************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower
> 
> Chapter 9  
> **D-Day**  
> *****************************************************************************************

Training Center; Capitol-Capitol's New Darlings

In D-2's suite there is a knock on the door calling for Katniss. It's Effie who sounds way too cheerful for the morning. Katniss snuggles closer to Cato in sleep, Cato can hear Brutus tell her hang on as he pops his head in. He finds Katniss curled up against Cato.  
"Effie's here. Is she okay?"

"Bad night for the most part." Remembering the letter & what 12 did to her.

"Katniss has to sign for Mitch's funeral & we have Caesar tonight. You two are going to popular for a long time."

"What about the others? They did their parts too. Also we talked we decided to get back to two as soon as we can. We want to take care of the Gilroy problem soon."

"You two are the leaders. You two can read people better than you even know yourselves. They will get the bonus just like you will. However, you & Katniss are for now the Capitol's Darlings. But right now, Katniss needs to get up. She has a lot to do & no time to do it in. I leave you to it." 

Brutus left the room. Cato wakes up Katniss. She stretches like a contented feline.

"Katniss we have to get going."   
Cato rubs circles on her lower back.

"I know. I just prefer being here with you better." Cato smiles at this.

"Come on let's go." Both start to get up Cato pulls her closer to him.

"I prefer to be with you too." He replies as kisses her.

As the day went on, Katniss with the help of Brutus & Cato made the final arrangements for Haymitch. When asked why I would bury Haymitch here in the Capitol Katniss replied:

"His home is here for they do not deserve him"

Later they looked at his casket as it was laying in state. It was here that President Snow found Katniss.

"Miss Everdeen, I thought you would not want to be a part of this."

"I was the only family he had left when I became his ward Mr. President. Please do not judge him too harshly Sir, his heart was in the right place to save the district. To save home. Like me, our home rejected him that is why, I am having it done here. Like myself, they don't deserve him. For they don't know what he went through to save them, to keep them alive all those years. I just wished I didn't have to leave the Hawthorne's with them."  
Snow looked at her & nodded in agreement. He sees why she is the Diamond of the Districts even though she has yet to see it in herself. Before leaving Snow said:  
"May the odds be ever in your favor, Miss Everdeen."

"As with yours, President Snow thank you, for everything." 

With that Snow had left & a few minutes later Katniss had left. She had to get ready for her interview. It was during this time Brutus went to the train station to pick up somebody special for Cato & to call Caesar Flickerman to tell him what Cato is planning on doing with his approval. Brutus called Cinna & let him pass on a message to his protégé while he was getting ready with Portia.  
Has Cinna was coming in with Katniss's dress he popped his head in & gave Cato his message. Green for go. Cato smiles.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Later at the interview with Caesar when it was Cato & Katniss's turn a few of questions came up & not about the arena.  
"Now Katniss after being notified on Haymitch's passing. What was the first emotion that you felt?"

"Shock. I thought Haymitch was indestructible. You always think a parental figure head is like that when you are young." Some of the audience laughs.

"And after?"

Katniss thinking about his letter to her said the first thing that came to her mind;  
"Numbness. I felt numb because of the news that he had died followed what the President & D-12's Mayor said that had happened to me without my knowledge since I was 12 years old."

"And when is the funeral?"

"Day after tomorrow. In the Victor's section of the Capitol's cemetery."

"I see, I see. Now Cato a unpleasant blast from the past contacted you while in the arena. (Has they replay the whole thing including her threatening him) I'm sure even though you looked so well composed you were very angry about it?"

"More annoyed than anything Caesar. To me she's like Ms. Gideon, she was a 'minor' part of my past decided to contact me. After all why would I want somebody like her or, Glimmer in my life when I have Katniss. I mean look at Katniss, why would I want anybody else when I am lucky enough to have Katniss in my life."

Just then Mrs. Grace Gilroy accompanied by two Peace Keepers comes on stage. Cato automatically stand as he gets between Katniss & her. Grace Gilroy comes up to Caesar & shakes his hand.

Caesar opened the dialog;  
"I believe Mrs. Gilroy has something to say to you, Cato? Mrs. Gilroy..."

Grace spoke gracefully to Cato;  
"Mr. Hadley please accept my deepest apology for the part that I played in your twin brother's death. I hope one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"Well Cato do you have any reply for Mrs. Gilroy?"

"I said everything I had to say to Mrs. Gilroy in the lair furthermore, if Mrs. Gilroy was truly regretful of her actions she would have made her apologies for all of her actions in her part of the crime that she committed to my parents first before ever coming to me. For it is the honorable way in our District. Therefore until I get the go ahead from my family & only then will I even consider such an apology. It is our way, Caesar."

"I didn't realized you were a twin. Let alone losing your twin by another's hand. It must have been very hard for you, Cato?"

"Yes Caesar its like losing a part of you that has always been there with you. Cain my twin brother in many ways, had a better intuitive nature than I had. When he was murdered, a part of me went dead inside. However concerning the 'Gilroy' matter, I have not received any word from the family. Mrs. Gilroy never in other than her written confession showed any type of remorse for the part that she played in Cain's murder."

"I see. So you do not believe Mrs. Gilroy is sincere in her apology to your family?"   
Just then Katniss whispered something into Cato's ear which caused him to laugh.

Cato smiled at her analogy;  
"That's a good one Katniss & true to nature."

Grace sneered at the couple;  
"I'll not have someone like 'her' to interfere with our business."

"Mrs. Gilroy, you are not allowed to address Katniss (as Caesar inhales) in any way, shape or, form ever. Katniss is more than just my 'match'. To answer your question with the analogy Caesar "Does a leopard changed his spots?"

"No Ca... (as Caesar does a double take) Cato...?"

"Yes, Caesar. If you can call Brutus out to the stage, please." Caesar introduces along with Brutus, Cato's father Christopher Hadley. Has father is hugged by son & is introduced to Katniss who is welcomed into the family with a bear hug on national television while his father slips a box into his son's hand. Brutus & his father moved to stand beside Caesar as the three men smile at the pair. Cato gets down on one knee in front of Katniss & the crowd roars in excitement.

"Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

Katniss doesn't even look at the ring "YES!" as Cato slides the ring on her finger & delivers a lip lock that even impress his father.

"Well this is one BIG surprise." Caesar commented as the audience roars even louder. Two more chairs are brought out. Cato sits by his fiancée. Christopher Hadley looks at Mrs. Gilroy with a blank expression.

"Well Mr. Hadley does your son knows how to pick them or, what?"

"Cato has chosen wisely, of that I am very sure of. He's like his father (as he looks directly at Grace) for he never makes the same mistake twice."

"And what do you think of Mrs. Gilroy's apology concerning your son Cain's death to your son & his twin Cato?"

"Caesar, I've learned many things from my wife. Their mother use to say, 'No matter how sweet the words are spoken, without conviction, honestly or, sincerity they are just has meaningless, empty, worthless words.' Caesar, we taught our children well. Since Mrs. Gilroy was forgetful in her District's traditions, she will find out our answer when my son speaks on behalf of the family with my blessing in court."

The Peace Keepers remove Grace Gilroy from the stage. President Snow crowned Thresh as the 74th Hunger Games Victor for District 11. After a few more questions Caesar ends the show since Cato & Katniss were the last pair to be interviewed after everyone went before them. After talking to Thresh we all go back to the training center. We all get our marching orders for the funeral. As we are watching recaps of the interviews as our engagement is announced for the nation to see, also Haymitch's funeral is announced. Cato looks down as his father point to Katniss to find her sound asleep.

"She's had a long day, son. I am glad you made me a part of this. Your mother will be proud to call her daughter."

"Sir? Dad what do you want me to say in court?"

"You say however you want to say this Cato. YOU know where I stand with that woman who played you & murdered your brother. I will NEVER forgive her. She was the cause of so much pain. After killing your brother & hurting you, no more. It ends now, Cato."

"Katniss had a few suggestions. I'm taking & putting her to bed. Night dad." Christopher told him good night has Brutus & the senior Hadley, long time childhood friends catch up. Brutus tells Chris about Katniss & everything she has been put through in her short life. Chris is amazed that a person let alone a slip of a girl such has Katniss even exist. As Chris Hadley thought to himself, my son was right. She is 'the one.' This is also when Brutus tells him Katniss ideas & Chris Hadley looks toward their room; 

"She is wise beyond her years my friend. Wise indeed Brutus."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Victor's Circle, Cemetery; Capitol- Victor's Farewell

Along the route to the cemetery to Haymitch final resting place the Capitol's citizens, threw flowers onto the casket of Haymitch Aberthany. For his service as a Mentor, Guardian & Victor. His one relative, his ward walked behind the casket with her fiancée & their mentor. Behind them were the other Victor's including the newest one. Thresh felt he owed it to Katniss for everything she was put through. Pall bearer's include, Brutus, Thresh, Cato 's father Christopher, Finnick, Cato & Peeta. Haymitch was laid to rest with dignity & grace as many came by to pay their final respects the face of Grace Gilroy presented itself as she laid a flower onto the casket. She frowned at Katniss knowing that Katniss held the key to her sentencing.

Grace hated the fact that she had to kiss up to Katniss to get on Cato's good side. Personally she could care less for either one. They are Hadley's for Pete sake & she is sure in the hell not sorry for what she did to Cato. Let alone her 'minor' role of the death of Cain. As she left Grace thought to herself, I ate a lot of crow last night on national television for the family in service for the President. I hope that will get me back home to District One where, I belong.

Katniss knew she was playing fake nice with her. Although she was appalled of her actions she also knew that making a scene wouldn't do any good for anybody either. However as soon as Grace showed the senior Hadley showed one side of Katniss with his son on the other & Brutus behind her with his hand on her shoulder. This is a message to the Gilroy's right then & there; back away, back off, disappear. Later at the reception, where the Victor's, Mentors, & Tributes were invited all remembered Haymitch. Later that evening, Peeta called down for Katniss. Katniss came up to find Effie crying in her room.  
Has the rest of the funeral party were talking in the common room watching recaps & current news, Clove, Rissa & Katniss were talking to Effie. Effie couldn't show her feelings for Haymitch at all. It then dawned on the girls, Haymitch & Effie were dating. Have been for years but they kept it a secret because of Snow. They stayed with her until she fell asleep. Later after the girls helped Effie, they hear three of the guys go 

"That self serving fucking bitch." 

The girls run out there to find Brutus, Peeta, father & son looking at the television screen at a news report. As Peeta put is arms around Clove, Cato grabs Katniss while Brutus rewinds the report so that the girls can see too.

The news report shows Grace Gilroy criticizing Cato for Glimmer's execution in the arena & Katniss for showing no respect at her Guardian's funeral.

"Anybody could see how terrified little Glimmer was at her execution. She was only a young girl who loved Cato Hadley dearly, until Katniss came along."  
Clove, Rissa, Peeta, Thresh, Johanna, Seeder, Enobaria, Brutus, Marvel as they all look at Katniss think as she explodes; "4, 3, 2, 1..."

"That mother fucking murdering, fucked up slutty ass raping Bitch! That's it! Where the mother fucking hell are MY bow & arrows. She just made me sound like a fucking home wrecker while making Glimmer sound like a saint! The whore, that every body's door twisting knob of a fucking giving her shit away for absolutely free fucked up whore! Seriously what is this bitch, the chairman of the board room of the self vibrating broom factory!"

Cato laughing "Well gee Katniss don't hold back on us! Tell everybody how you really feel about her."

Katniss blushing "Sorry." Started tearing up.  
Cato went up to Katniss & held her too. "I told Grace to leave you out of this. Dad; You may want to call mom."  
Christopher "Oh, shit. Now I know it's bad, my son's requesting the boss to make an apprearance. People its' going to get real ugly here." As he calls in the Boss.

Just then the phone rang Brutus answered it. It was Caesar telling us never fear & arranged to do an interview at D-12 suite this evening. After Katniss gets off the phone with him, we all plan to show unity at this interview. Cinna is called in & puts the couple in a somber color outfit. Katniss in a French braid with a pony tail at the nape. Cato with hair spiked youthful yet neat & business like. The couple presented a untied front in the interview in D-12 suite's. Standing behind them was all the Tributes from this years games & the new Victor.  
Has Caesar interviewed the group in general all stated that Katniss was on her guard upon seeing Mrs. Gilroy because of Cato engagement & match to Katniss. Also the fact the Glimmer disgraced herself when she threw herself at Cato.

Caesar (as he was interviewing Clove) asked about how she sees this?  
Clove pointed out to Caesar that she would never believe Mrs. Gilroy for several reasons:  
1) She is a convicted murder who help planned & execute Cain Hadley's murder. While still married to Brian Gilroy, seduced a minor still in reaping age so she could set up Cain to be killed. The only reason she is not still in prison is because of bail while she cuts a deal. Clove then adds "Too bad Cain Hadley can't cut a deal."

2) Mrs. Gilroy does not know Katniss at all. Katniss knew that she was being fake from the time she arrived to Haymitch's funeral. It is why Katniss was guarded around Mrs. Gilroy.

3) We all know how selfless Katniss is. Katniss was more concerned over Cato & everybody else before herself. Well just less than an hour ago she was comforting one of others who just so upset that Katniss helped her.

4) I would like to know how can she condemn an innocent via slander when her step-sister tried to not only to kill Katniss but Peeta as well? In Glimmer own confession she stated that Peeta was means to an end or, collateral damage.  
This is why anybody (as Clove looks into the camera) with common sense would never believe Mrs. Grace Gilroy. I just hope that there is a special place in hell for her for what she did to the Hadley's.

Caesar then interviewed Peeta who added his two cents along with everybody else. This lasted until Caesar saw Katniss. For all outward appearances, Katniss looked okay. Inside she was an emotional wreck. Yet the couple showed an united front including the fact that Glimmer Gideon was executed by order of the President for her part in tampering with the games & two accounts of attempted murder.

When it aired later it showed a united front for the whole country to see. You know no family is happy when you attack the Diamond of the Districts & all district's Mentors, Guardians, Victor's are backing her up. The Capitol's Darlings sent a message loud & clear;

"Go ahead push. We will shove & shove back, hard."

In a car coming from the hovercraft bay at the Capitol's airport a woman sits in the back. Her ice blue eyes, diamond hardened from the news reports. She is on her way to her son. After all she is the Boss.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in District 14:- The Hawthorne's

In a small area of District 14 the Guardians of that district are talking. They knew who Grace Gilroy was. They knew if their friends had it her way, she will becoming here soon. They will have to find a way to make sure she is made welcome as their best friend was treated all those years ago by the people here. Even though the rumor is that she has influence & her family is rich she may be sent to another district. So the couple plan to give her a warm welcome, just in case.  
The Guardians make sure the Mayor knows who she is & why she is being sent here. Knowing that the President is disgusted with the people here, he knows that more than likely she'll be sent here for life. Then again since the other districts have already sent in their protest of having a murderer possibly residing with them the Mayor also put in the formal protest of having her here as well. He ended the conversation when the Guardians contacted the District Attorney's Office in Two, the DA saw that this was becoming a dilemma for him has well as the Hadley's. He will have to talk to Cato when he arrives to get this taken care of.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the Capitol:

Everyone was sitting down for lunch on what is suppose to be the last day of their stay there when the door buzzes. In walks a petite woman in her latter 30's. Katniss knows her for those eyes. Those very eyes that are Cato's. This is Katrina Hadley, Cato's mother otherwise known as the boss.

Cato stands up goes to her & hugs his mother.  
"Hi Mom. I have somebody you should meet. (as he walks over to Katniss) Katniss this is my mother, Katrina Hadley. Mother this is my bride, Katniss Everdeen."  
Katniss stood up from where she was sitting. She knew she had seen her before, along time ago but can't place where. That is until Katrina spoke.

"Cato her mother Violet was my best friend. I'm Katniss's Godmother. Come here wild one, give Auntie Kat a hug. By the way you have my permission has her Godmother to marry her. The sooner the better might I add." Cato stood there amazed.

"You knew. How come you didn't get her away from Haymitch?"

"I couldn't prove that Haymitch switch the files, son. So I kept my eye on her. (as she hugs Katniss) Honey I wanted you to come live with me so bad but Haymitch's stunt prevented it. I always knew you would see the light, Cato. Didn't I always say Mother knows best." Cato just chuckles as the two women in his life hug.

"Katrina Marie, You mean to tell me all those trips & reports were about Vi's family?"

"Yes but you decided to believe the worst in me. You of all people should have known me better. That I would NEVER & I mean never betray MY FAMILY MISTER. That's your doing Christopher Marcus, not mine. How do you think I got the title 'The Boss' damn it? We'll talk later, I am here for MY son. Now for the matter at hand. Cato how do you want to do this?"

Cato looks at his parents dumb founded because he knew something happened years back that they were never quite the same close family again but never knew what it was about. Then he told them of Katniss's idea. The more Katrina listened the more she like it. As Katrina sat down she informed everyone on what maybe becoming a dilemma with the Gilroy's but more so for the District Attorney for allowing the deal in the first place.

Katrina " I gave the DA an earful for that damn deal he made without even talking to the Victim's family. He had the nerve to be rude to me. He told me that I have no say in Cain's case, I'm only a 'woman' after all."

"What did he say to you exactly Katrina?"

"Dear... (When she saw it didn't budge him) He said & I quote 'If you were a 'proper' mother to those boys & stayed in 'your' place, we wouldn't have had this problem & Cain would still be alive. End quote. I hope it was worth the 40 pieces of silver he received from old man Gilroy to pull this deal off." She then hold up her hand to stop everyone has she looked at Christopher Hadley "3, 2, 1..."

"That dirty rotten son of a mother fu..."

"CHRIS! ! The children."

"Then follow me Katrina..." As they walk out of the living room & go into another room closes the door all in the living room hear:  
"That dirty rotten son of a mother fucking bitch. The brass ass monkey fruit loop balls that bastard has to blame you for CAIN! I wonder if I can borrow Clove's knives."

"Well hells bells Chris don't hold back, tell everyone how you really feel!"

"Why didn't you tell me about Vi, Kat? I loved nobody but you. That hurt what you did."

"WHAT I DID! ? ! YOU believed I slept around on YOU! YOU never asked about Violet. YOU knew me. YOU knew that you even thinking so low of me, like them would do to me. I knew you never believed in me so why would I bother to even explain my innocence for a crime I never committed?" You knew, you..." Christopher Marcus Hadley took matters into his own hands has he stop her in mid-sentence & kissed her long and hard. He didn't let go until she was holding him like the air she breathes.

"You have my word Kat, I will never hurt you like this again. Me & my damn pride did it again. Now lets go & help the kids."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
The pair returned to the living room where they all sat down. Cato knows what he is going to say but with what the DA did he is also going to let his mother have a say too. Yet Katniss had an idea:

"Aunt Kat nice biblical reference by the way, I have an idea.  
Since 12 is no longer populated by the 'masses' have them move her there as a penal district. She'll be the only one there & will have to make it on her own. She's in a prison or, home how Mrs. Gilroy does it, is up to her in her quest to redeem herself in societies eyes. However I do propose a twist in it. Biblical in the sense of Cain & Able."

"Thank you. Oh my god, are you talking about 'The mark of Cain'?"

"Am I my brother's keeper?"

"Mother? Katniss? What are you talking about?"

"From the bible; the mark of Cain was place on Cain & his descendants for murdering his brother. For God had asked Cain "Where is thy Brother? Cain replied "Am I my brother's keeper?" I believe it is the law there for that Mrs. Gilroy can be marked with the 'mark of Cain' for her part of the murder & she since is pleading out she won't be able to stop them if the court allows it. Cato can make the request as the representative however, has Cain's mother..."

"By law I can demand it. Brilliant. Perfect & befitting justice for her."

Cato while looking at Katniss in open admiration;  
"My love, that is prime evil. I love it."

"The hiccup will be if the Judge doesn't accept the request or, demand. How do we get popular demand for it?"

Clove then spoke up;  
"Leave that to Peeta & I. We can talk to our 'new' neighbors & the other Victors to back you up there. From there we just got to get the rest of the district on board. I think it'll work."

Brutus replied;  
"Good. Because upon our arrival her sentencing takes place three days after we get back. Nice to see you again Kat."  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Hadley home; District 2-Fall from Grace

It was required that all Victors, matches & mentors travel by train to their home Districts. Cato's parents said they will meet them at the train station as originally planned when they took off the next morning by Hovercraft. Katniss knew why they were to travel by this route. To show a united front for the country. However it also gave time to say goodbye to the friends that they made during the games. It also gave the couples at least one more night alone with each other. Needless to say a lot of couples went to bed early.

The two pairs, said their goodbyes to the others who would be continuing on to their districts to start their new lives earlier in that morning.  
Upon arriving to District Two, there was a roaring crowd to welcome the two pairs home. I guess if one of those pair was dubbed the 'Diamond of the District' & received the stamp of approval of the President of your country you would show up to support them too. Yet this made Katniss nervous because she is not a people person. Cato saw it & held her close to her (actually they were joined at the hip) by placing his hand on her hip & pulling her close. The Mayor greeted Brutus & did his speech for the matches who brought so much pride to their district. The Mayor ended his speech with:

"Today we welcome two more into our fold as citizens of District 2. These two represented their former district with pride & after being almost poisoned at the games they handled themselves with dignity & grace. Because of performing our duties above & beyond the call of duty by these four, President Snow has given a bonus to our district & our tributes. For our district, it's an added an extra generous supply of medications & food to all. (as the crowd cheers) For these four their bonus will be found in their new homes. Welcome home citizens of District 2."

Both pairs were greeted by their parents. Clove's mother welcomed her new son-in-law with more kindness in five minutes than Peeta got from his own mother in his young life. Upon seeing this, it did Katniss's heart a lot of good. She knew Peeta will have the happiness he deserves. Clove's father upon finding that he was a baker was happy she found someone that has a skill. Peeta showed her father his book how he decorated cakes for weddings & special occasions. Mr. Jones was taken by the skill of the art work he did. Has they parted for their new house in the village square Clove said "Don't be a stranger." Cato hugged his training partner & shook Peeta's hand replied "Count on us being by a lot."

Cato & Katniss walked to the car with his parents. Reporters were asking Cato about Grace Gilroy.  
"Mr. Hadley what are you going to say at the hearing tomorrow?"

"You must b..." But the senior Hadley answered for him.

"My son will say what he wants to say but you'll have to wait til' tomorrow for that. All which will be covered at the press conference this evening at 7 sharp! Thank you. Now please let us by."  
A few more questions were shouted at the pair which were replied with the 'no comment' until they got in the car. As they drove away from the train station Christopher Hadley turned to his son & spoke:  
"Son they moved it up to tomorrow. Her lawyer complained that you humiliated his client on national television when she made her 'apology' to you. Her lawyer stated that waiting until two days after 'your' return was denying his client due process & the judge went for it. Do you know what you are going to say?"

Cato "Yes, I've known for over two years. Are they going t let Mom speak too?"

Chris "Oh yes, it's also why the DA will be at the house along with the Mayor this evening."  
They drove on in silence until they came up to a gated compound when they did Cato wakes Katniss & whispered;  
"Wake up, Welcome home little Diamond."  
Katniss eyes got huge "You're serious, we are living here?!" Has both guys crack up & laugh as Katniss looks at the three huge houses surrounded by trees with out lying buildings for staff.

Cato "The property has been belonged to the family for centuries. Each family has their own house here. Oh and after the wedding, we're suppose to train others at the academy." All four go in where William, the families Personal Assistant is there to greet them. William informs them that all is ready for the press conference to take place this evening. Then upon separating, William shows the couple to their house where Cato pick up & carries his bride over the thresh hold. Upon looking at 'their' new home Katniss came to the conclusion that it, would house half of her home district with room to spare. It is also where William shows them the 'bonus' from the President in the form of charge card for their new home. Rissa, Clove & Cato received these for their duties that were performed at the cornucopia. William takes them into a room where not only Katniss's personal belongings are there but also the letter of apology from all of the district already framed for her to place. After William leaves reminding them about dinner & conference to follow.  
Later that evening, during the press conference the DA apologized to Katrina for his remarks to her. He then turned it over to Cato who told them "I will let you know at the hearing tomorrow." When asked about what district he would request he gave a hint "Let's just hope Mrs. Gilroy has a great love for outdoor sports."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Court house D-2

Peeta & Clove arrived early to show support for their friends. After being blinded by the flashbulbs the court comes into session. Grace's lawyer tries to pull a fast one by having her plea no contest. After some haggling between the Judge & Grace's lawyer she enters her guilty plea. The Judge then & there makes her tell her role in the death of Cain Marcus Hadley. How she thought she had seduced on the orders of her late husband Brian Gilroy, Cain Hadley she actually seduced his identical twin, Cato. How she lured Cain into the building where Brian who lay in wait & later tortured & killed him. Grace's tone was monotone almost robotic as she made her confession known to the world. No hint of remorse from her at all.  
Cato never knew Grace's actual full role until today. Just what was written in her confession which didn't go into this much detail. The Judge then let Cato speak for the family. What Cato said spoke volumes:  
"Today my family finds out the whole truth on what happened to my twin brother Cain Marcus Hadley. I was means to an end by Mrs. Gilroy who admittedly used me by mistaken me for Cain. Mrs. Gilroy never inform me she was married or, I would have never been in an improper relationship with her nor did I know her age at the time.  
I will never be able to a lot of things with my brother ever again for what Grace Gilroy or her husband did to Cain. I won't be able to talk to him again, won't be able to spar with him again, our fights together were legendary (as some chuckle). The worst of it is now I will never be able to introduce my bride to my brother or, ask him to be my best man.

I requested life for her in prison but because of this 'deal' that she made, I request that she is banished to a district that is befitting her for her part of her crimes that she confessed her role & participation here today. I also request that she bares the mark of Cain for all to see (as the court murmurs again, you hear "oh my god, the mark..., Holy shit...). With the permission of the court I would like my mother to be allowed to speak as an 'honorable' citizen of District 2 please."

The Judge could not object when the poor grieving mother wants to have her say so he allowed it. All of 5 feet tall Katrina Hadley gets up to the podium with the help of her son. Her shoulders squared like a brigadier general entering the next world war & could win it alone:

"Thank you your honor for allowing me to speak today. My son Cain Marcus Hadley could light up a room in less than 2.5 seconds, could make the most wretched person feel happy & was one of the most sweetest sons a mother could have ever hoped for. Cain could find good in anyone & in almost anything. Not many know this but I was the one who found him that day. (people gasps as Chris nodded to the Judge) In that building. I was the one who had to identify my baby broken, bloodied & bruised right there at the crime scene. NO parent should ever have to go through that yet I did. I just couldn't let my husband see Cain like that. Broken like that not, our boy. Our sweet boy. My baby is dead your honor. My sweet, sweet boy is dead & will never be back.  
(Katrina turns looks directly at Grace Gilroy as she roared people jumped in their seats)"AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! You knew better. Has a married woman you never betray your virtue, your honor to another man, EVER. You willingly gave it away by 'thinking' you were getting it from Cain when you were seducing Cato both still in the reaping bowl age. Then when you got it right or the right twin you got mad because he knew who you were & was about to tell his brother who would've dropped you like a bad habit. You could have stopped at any time during this & you know it. NO your apology that was given or, in this case your excuse of an apology is NOT, N-O-T accepted by ANY member of this FAMILY! For though prettily spoken meant nothing to you so your apology means nothing. (Katrina then turns to the Judge) Your Honor my son made the request for the mark of Cain by LAW I AM here today TO DEMAND THAT GRACE GILROY BARES THE MARK OF CAIN FOR ALL TO SEE! ! ! I stand for my sons. One whose life she took away; the other who grieves for his other half. Thank you."

As Cato took his mother back to their seats, his father took over. Chris Hadley could see that just plain pride was keep her on her feet. The judge called for a recess. As soon as he left, Katrina sat right down with her head in her hands. She's hoping against hope that the Judge throws out the plea agreement & returns her to prison. Katrina will be disappointed but then rewarded for her valor today.

The Judge comes back in & has Grace Gilroy rise for sentencing:

"Grace Elizabeth Moran Gilroy you plead guilty for the crime of manslaughter & conspiracy for your role in the MURDER of Cain Marcus Hadley. If it were up to me I would put you to death to join your husband & let his mother fire the shots (the court 'whoa.. son of a... Oh my g..., Holy ...). However due to your 'deal' with the district attorney's office I can not (Katrina inwardly groans) go against the agreement. I can however add & give you the following sentence:  
For manslaughter- time served plus you are to be branded with the mark of Cain for all to see. To be done by a Victor two days hence.  
For Conspiracy- time served  
For the additional charge of perjury which you committed today & I find you GUILTY. In your original confession which I reviewed in chambers didn't include everything therefore YOU lied under OATH. I sentence you to be banished from District 2 for the reminder of your life. The other reason I took so long to return back here was because every Mayor in EVERY and I do mean EVERY District plus the capitol refuses to allow her in. I have 13 signed petitions, one for every district that has a population & the capitol. I have never in all my years on the bench have ever seen this happen. By law I can't send you nor allow you to reside there. Therefore until President Snow decides on this matter you are to remain in custody at the women's corrections facility until they have a district for you to live in. Mrs. Hadley please accept my personal condolences for what you & your family have suffered. Mr. Cato Hadley words can not due justice for what you have been through. I can tell you this young man, your brother would have been proud of you for having his back today. -We are adjourned."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Has they leave the court Katrina Hadley took one look at Grace Gilroy as she was led away in cuffs. It was a bittersweet victory into the waiting car for the ride home she turns to Chris.  
Chris "Katrina Marie, YOU identified Cain. At the cr..."

Katrina "Yes. I wouldn't let you nor, Cato see him like that. I had to s.." has she collapses against Chris.

Chris "Son, that is why she's the boss. I just didn't know how strong she was to do this alone."  
As both Cato & Katniss look at his mother Chris replies:  
"She's okay. Today was just too much for her & she won't lean on anybody. Has soon as we get back, Snow is going to want to talk to you. Brutus will be by to let you know on the mark details."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
**long chapter bit a lot came out.**


	10. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss adjust to her new life in District Two.  
> ************************************************  
> ****I don't own the Hunger Games nor, it's Characters****  
> ****Warning Language & sex scenes can be likely***  
> ************************************************  
> ***You've been warned my dears***  
> ***Part of this chapter was written by a good friend of mine Idol Sweetie***  
> ************************************************  
> Upon Lofty tower
> 
> Chapter 10  
> Begin again  
> ************************************************

Outside the Courtroom District Two;  
After finding out the whole truth in the role that their daughter Grace played in Cain Hadley's death, the Moran family who is known for their high morals disowned their daughter & cut all connections with the Gilroys on the spot. The Moran's parting words to both Grace & the Gilroys; 

"You corrupted a decent girl from a good family into a blood thirsty murdering vindictive useless bitch. I was there when Mrs. Hadley found & had to identify Cain. I saw what Brian Gilroy did to that boy. How he was tortured to death by Brian. How could you allow that to happen? All this time, you used us. I will use my influence to remove all business you have here, GILROY.

As for you Grace, I don't know what happened to the sweet child that I raised to be a decent human being but YOU are NOT my daughter, NO MORE! Your son married her, YOUR son corrupted her to do your bidding, Gilroy YOU got her! !"

With that the Morans walk away from them & never looked back. According to tradition, all pictures that had her image in it when she was known as Grace Moran & anything given to her family from her was destroyed; her name ex'ed out of her family's book, her name never mentioned again by the family. The bon fire was said to have been seen for over 5 city blocks. Now the only way she is known for her maiden name is only by her birth certificate or, other official documents. She is never to be acknowledge by any member of her family ever again.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Grace Gilroy had the mark of Cain branded into one side of her forearm & then tattooed on the other side of the same arm by Brutus two days after the sentence was passed. Christopher & Katrina Hadley with their son Cato was in the front row for the event. She had to be there for Cain, her baby. Both father & son wouldn't let her go through this alone. Cato still wanted his twin back just coldly glared at her as she screamed from the pain. It was a hollow victory for Cato's Mentor to give her this pain. After seeing what his protégé went through because of her, Brutus made sure the ink went very deep into the skin & that the irons were extra hot. It was done in the Village Square as a public event just before the elders of District 2 formerly & publically banished her from the district for life. For now until the day that she dies Grace can never cover that mark nor return to District 2.

Grace is still being housed in the Women's Correction Facility while her house is being built for the District she is being sent to.  
For President after consulting with the victim's family & his advisors for over a month finally came to a decision. Snow turned District 12 into a Penal District. Grace Gilroy will be the first housed there. She will be living there until she can be accepted by society again. No amount of money or influence that the Gilroys have could change the country's mind. As part of the agreement with President Snow for her release, her family will provide food, clothing & medical supplies until Grace can do it on her own. Now it's up to her to make her new residence either her prison or, a home. To show them that she can be a member of society again.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Peeta & Clove were the first to get married at the Justice building followed by a traditional wedding, 3 weeks later. Which included a toasting for the couple to include Peeta's family traditions as well. Marvel & Cato were the Groomsmen for Peeta. Katniss & Rissa were the Bridesmaids for Clove. Clove had her sister Lavender has maid of honor, Peeta was able to get is brother Levin to be is Best man to come from 14 along with his father, Bran. As a present to his bride, he made their cake & surprised her with it after the ceremony. It was a lovely wedding.

Cato & Katniss followed a month later, was a small intimate wedding by Hadley standards. Cinna designed her dress which set the standard for future brides for years to come. The Guardians of District 14, Effie, Portia & Cinna were the only members that sat on the bride's side that were the closest to what the bride can call family out of the 150 guest there. Brutus played the role of Father of the Bride. Katniss remembered what he had told her before walking her down the aisle;

"I've always wished if I ever found the one & had a child, I would have a daughter has brave has you."

Cato looked at Katniss like she was the only one there. This brought back fond memories to the Groom's parents of their wedding day. It was a very precious moment for both. Then their honeymoon at a beach house in district four. It's the only time the couple said they were at the beach but have yet to get into the water.

Marvel & Rissa's wedding was huge to say the least. Both had a lot of extended family from both sides there, over 200 guest. Peeta as a present to them made their cake. It was a four tier that blended to two districts & their personalities perfectly. In that cake, Peeta told their story. Since then, the bakery where Peeta worked at has been slammed with request the he make their cakes too. This also added a lot of profit to the bakery by adding his leaf cookies & cheesy buns to the menu. For Peeta it was the happiest time of his life.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Hadley Compound; D-2, 3 months later-Dreams

Katniss is sleeping in Cato's arms in their bedroom of their home. When Katniss is having a very vivid dream. For Katniss its fast becoming a nightmare. It was the of them as Victors in a very different version of the hunger games where we kill everyone we knew in training. Cato didn't really love her. He won has the male Tribute & she had won has the female Tribute. We're forced to have a baby & forced live in the capitol, together. Not a place that I would want to call home, Katniss thought.

Katniss POV

I am sitting in the room I share with Cato in shock after over hearing what Cato and President Snow's conversation. I cannot believe that they want to use this child inside of me for that kind of testing. It is so inhumane. I have to get out of here. I have to save my son. How can I do that though? I am seven months pregnant and I have no way to leave without being detected.

I walk out of the room and look around. Cato is nowhere is sight. If I am going to escape o have to do it now. I have to do it for my son. I rush to the elevator and press the button for the lobby. I know that the building is bugged and has cameras all around. They are always watching me. Not only am I seven months pregnant with Cato's son, but we are the only two victors that survived the games at the same time. This is why we were living and having a baby together.

I reach the lobby and head to the door. I am at the door when someone grabs my arm. I start to panic.  
I look up and see that the person who has a hold of me is fully clothed and has a mask on. I am so frightened. He takes me to a black unmarked car. It has tented windows and it is both sound and bullet proof. The person reveals them self and I see that it is my friend and stylist Cinna. He has a bag and my bow and arrows on the floor board.

I look at him and ask:

"How? Where are we going?"

"Just when we get to the base of the mountain, you are going to climb as fast as you can until you reach a cabin where in two days time there will be a hovercraft here to pick you up. There is enough food there for you to survive for the two days and it is peaceful so you can rest a bit. Now go and hide quickly just in case we were followed."

I get out and run as best I can to the trees and hide. I wait until I think it is safe to move in a quick and safe pace. I reach the cabin and walk in. I see that there is a Christmas tree and there is enough wood inside that I do not have to travel outside at all. I go to the kitchen and make me a smoothie and a turkey sandwich. I take it to the main room and stare at the small fire that I had just built.

What am I going to do now? How am I going to raise my son and keep him safe without the help of anyone?

Cato POV

I come back to the floor I share with Katniss and call out her name. I get no answer and start to look for her. I get a call from the president.

"Mr. Hadley, I am aware that you are back in the tower. Is there a chance that I can speak with the lovely Katniss?"

"I would gladly let you, but it seems that she has stepped out Sir."

"Well when she returns please contact me right away."

"Yes sir."

I press the end button on the phone and start to search the tower for her. I cannot find her and I am getting worried and frustrated because she is not anywhere. One of the people at the front desk then walks up to me and tells me that she left with an unidentified person and hasn't been back. I go into panic mode and call the president.

"Mr. President, Katniss is gone she is nowhere to be found and some of her stuff seems to be missing as well."

"FIND HER NOW OR YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE! THAT CHILD SHE IS CARRYING IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE CAPITOL'S FUTURE!"

"Yes sir."

I get into a car and start looking for her in the city and I still come up with nothing. I then hear my phone ring.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No sir."

"You cannot rest until she is found."

"Yes sir."

We hang up and I start to look some more. I still come up with nothing. I start to put my tribute training and my experience in the arena into action. Where would I go if I wanted to get away for a little while if I were her? When we were in the arena she hid in the trees to get away from me and the pack. Now where would she go where there are trees so that she could clear her mind? That is when I remember that the idiot Effie Trinket had said something that there was a cabin in the woods near the base of the mountains surrounding the Capitol.

I call the President and tell him of the possible lead I may have. He tells me to swing by the President mansion to pick him up. He climbs into the car and we are off to the mountain. We get out and start to hike. We find the cabin and slowly start to approach the door. It swings open and I see her with a bow in her hand and an arrow aimed at my heart.

Katniss POV

I have my arrow aimed at Cato's heart. I will not leave here until I am on that hovercraft in the morning and no one will stop me. Not even the President of Panem.

"Turn around and leave both of you. I am not leaving and you cannot have MY son!"

"Now Katniss, you are mistaken. We only want to make sure you are safe and have a healthy baby."

"You are telling me lies Snow! My son will not be born here in the Capitol."

"Now now."

All of a sudden, Cato has his arm around me and I start to struggle. We knock over the Christmas tree. I get the upper hand and knock Cato out. Thank god my belly is unharmed. I take up my bow again and aim right at the heart of President Snow. He moves closer daring me to release. I let loose of the arrow. It hits his mark and the President falls to the ground dead. I let loose a sigh of release.

Cato starts to stir and I quickly move to the fire and grab one of the very large zip ties and tie Cato up.

"Katniss, what happened? Where is the President?"

"He is dead. Wanna join him?"

'Katniss, I had to do it. He was going to kill my family."

"So you would give him our son. YOUR SON!"

"I had no choice."

"There is always a choice!"

"I am sorry."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
All of a sudden Katniss shoots straight up as she is being shaken awake by Cato. Katniss is breathing heavily & in a cold sweat for that dream seemed so real to her. So real it shook her to her core for a good reason. Snow wanted their child, their son for human experiments & Cato was going to give our child to him.

"Katniss? Its just a bad dream. You're okay, you're safe."

"It was so horrible. All our friends were killed in the games. We had to kill them in the games. All of them. We were the only two left, they forced us to have a baby together, forced us live together in the Capitol..."   
She was still shaking as Cato gathered her close & pulls her, closer to him.

"Shh... it was just a bad dream, Little Diamond. Just a dream."

"That wasn't the worse part of it, Cato & it seemed so real."

"What seemed so real Katniss? Tell me all of it."   
He was rubbing her back thinking maybe talking about it will get it out of her system.

"I was pregnant & you were going to give our son over to Snow for human experiments. In the dream I remembered. I over heard Snow telling you that our child was the future of Panem, that he needed our child for that. He told you that they were creating a Super solider or, Peace Keeper. And you were going let them have our child. You said to me that you had no choice. It was this or, Snow would've had your family killed. It was almost like an omen & our unborn child was key."

Cato looked at her & pulled her in for a kiss. A very long passionate kiss before laying her back on the bed. As he did he looked into her eyes; "I will never give up our child, Katniss. It. Will. Never. Happen."

"We have to already. Remember at the Tribute parade, our first born enters the Peace Keeper program at five. Who's to say that Snow won't change his mind & take our child at birth from us?" 

Cato figures that she's scared about something. Something big & is trying to tell him something else. So he puts this theory to the test.

Cato whispered in her ear;   
"Show me, my sweet diamond " 

He gives her his hand. Katniss takes his hand in with her own & places onto her lower stomach then nods as she looks into his eyes.

"I hope I'm wrong about it. About Snow." Cato nods in agreement then it hits him.

Cato smiling whispers;  
"You're sure? We're pregnant?" Katniss still shaking nods as he continues. "When do we see the Doctor?"

"Friday in District 2. Talk to Brutus maybe he can shed some light. I just wish I could shake that nigh..." 

Cato stops her with a kiss. Has his hands start going lower, "Cato.." Katniss moaned in a plea then, adjusted to allow his hand more access for him to explore, while threading her fingers through his hair. Soon that wasn't enough as Cato guides himself into her & starts a slow pace while find a favorite spot of hers at the base of her neck. She meets him while wrapping her legs around his waist. Soon both need each other more. She said as she knew she was getting close & seeing stars. 

"Oh God! CATTOOO!"   
Katniss cried while arching up. He felt her clamp down on him hard deep inside her as they came together.  
Later has she slept Cato got up put on sweats & went into their library. Has he was checking his messages he found something. Nothing major however in doing some research, it became something more. Something big concerning the game. A lot more than he could handle. Cato made a phone call.

At the academy Brutus receives a call from his protégé. In their conversation, he sent him something that he needs some help on for his class's lesson plan. Katniss will be late for class today. They'll see him soon.  
Brutus checks his messages to find a message from Marcus Cain with a file attached & another from Cato. Brutus opens Cato's & found the usual inquires until the third question. How's the game developing? Brutus minimizes the message & opens Cain's message. He reads the file & downloads it to an external file then erases the Message. Then replies to Cato; Game on hold. He you soon. From the message Cato sent Brutus got three things:  
1) Katniss is pregnant.  
2) Cato stumbled onto something big concerning the game match babies.  
3) Need to find a way, fast.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that day Brutus confirms the plan for the 74th arena matches.

Brutus's POV:

Cato was right Brutus thought they are going to super size these kids. They were going to tell the parents of a fake illness at their births & take these kids away to make them into super soldiers for the capitol through human experimentation. Snow was going to train them at a facility that is being built by old man Gilroy in District 12. Well this explains how Grace is getting out of prison & being moved to 12. It's not a penal district. They're going to make it into a military training center & laboratory of human experimentation. And while using the kids' DNA make clones out of them. Oh my god... I must tell Cato. He stumbled onto something big. Very, very big. We need to protect these kids while gathering the evidence. I wonder if that is how...  
**end pov**  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato & Katniss walk into Brutus's office. Anybody can tell Katniss has not been getting a lot of sleep. Has Cato sit Katniss down on the couch for our talk. Both Brutus & Cato realizes when they go to the Doctor's on Friday, its' game over. The Capitol will find out that Katniss is pregnant. They both look over to find Katniss asleep.  
Brutus found out of the 8 matches that made it out of the arena 3 not counting ours are confirmed pregnant with Marvel & Rissa being one of them. Brutus also found out that in part of the solution that they gave to the females was a fertility drug. In the male a type of fertility drug that increases sperm count of the prey. For the hunters they did it in the form of shot on the plane over. Because of what Glimmer did, Katniss & Peeta's were countered then administered to them again in the lairs. Snow is unhappy because he wants to return the games to the old ways. Where 24 go in & only 1 comes out. If that Victor is 'desired' it will be 'sold' into god only knows to keep their families alive. When Cato asked 

"When was the last game that was played in the old ways?"

Brutus replied;

"Haymitch at the 50th games & it was extra brutal. 48 kids between ages of 12 to 18 went in & only 1 came out. Haymitch won & within a month, he lost his whole family, his girl & their unborn child. He wasn't suppose to win. They rigged it for a girl from 8 to win but she got killed in the blood bath. The back up was another girl from 2 but Haymitch being ever so resourceful used the force field for the axe to bounce back & it landed in her head.  
Through the years Haymitch collected data on what they were planning to do with the districts when the population numbers came back up. That's how I found the rest out. The problem is who to turn it over to? You stumbled onto something big kid. How did you know where to look?"

"Katniss. She's been having these vivid nightmares. Very vivid & she told me when Haymitch was training her, he would tell her about the old games to prepare her, to train her, to protect herself while she was still within age. I think while she was here teaching a class one day she overheard something but wasn't able to process it. However I been hearing that Grace has been moved to 12 & old man Gilroy has curried some 'big' favors. I think that's who Katniss overheard from the room. He described one of the targets in the 'archery room' as an asset to his research. From what I found the research is being done by their company in 1. Get ahold of Marvel's Mentor now Brutus. We need the Victors to save these kids."

As he looks to the couch where his wife is napping. Cato figured she was the target. He figured it was about Grace. Now with the Gilroy's having favors he knows, his family is in danger. He lost his twin because of the Gilroys. He'll be damned if he lets them have his wife or, their child.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Brutus told him I know someone & you never would guess who it was in a million years. Brutus told him his plan after he contacts the Victors. To do what he has to do, he's going to need a lot of help. As Brutus looks up;

"Cain don't you dare let your brother down now. Karma, time to get our heads out of our ass. Mortals don't need to play God."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
***I know a lot of fluff however a lot of information is coming out for why the move of the population & the bigger picture of this game plan***  
***More to come***  
***On my Fan Fiction version I did recaps from the previous chapters. I decided to leave it out of this version.-enjoy.***


	11. Capitol Hearing Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old government goes down.  
> *******************************************  
> ***Disclaimer I don't own the hunger Games &^ rest of all that Jazz***  
> Rate M for a REASON  
> You have been warned  
> ********************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower  
> Chapter 11  
> Capitol Hearings  
> Part 1

Brutus got a hold of a good friend & called the Victors. The friend who loves a 'good' story. Later as they met for drinks Brutus let 'slip' a few things that he found in a message from an old friend which caused him to look at some records. His friend which has the ear of a lot of people in the government, asked around about the 'new' penal district & did a little more digging. In Panem from the old dark days just after the rebellion, Human Experimentation was banned after a genetic experiment went wrong causing the deaths of many 'Capitol' citizens. And he just hit pay dirt, big time.

Caesar leaked the story less than a week later after the Senate gave the okay when they started an investigation starting with the Gilroy's bid to build barracks & housing in the supposedly 'uninhabitable' district 12. Everyone including the new district of 14 was enraged at the steps that the President was taking. Mean while in the new penal colony of district 12:

Grace Gilroy sees the news & now knows that the family's plan to get her out of this hell hole is going up in smoke. She knows how this is going to play out. However since her family back disowned her, she knows she'll never get any help from them. Her late husband, Brian taught her many things while they were married about her in-laws including all the records where the government can find them if they dig enough. So she makes two calls. The first one, being the most decent thing she's done since being betrothed to Brian Gilroy at the age of 16. She called a friend of hers who is a Guardian to help her with this first step. With 'their' help to deal with her 'family'. The second was to her father-in-law; Bruce Gilroy. That is after her friend was present with a Peace Keeper to 'monitor' it.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the Capitol:

President Snow realizes the odds are not going to be in his favor if everything comes out. He calls Bruce Gilroy in for a little chat.  
"Mr. Gilroy please come in, have a seat. Thank you for coming here so quickly."

"It's always an honor to meet with the leader of our country. How can I help you sir?"

"I'm wondering how our little plan for 12 became known to the public, Gilroy? That's the question. Who leaked it out to the Senate, then to Caesar? Shouldn't that be your concern, Bruce? After all if I go so do you & your adopted daughter or, daughter in-law Grace."

"I always cover my bases, sir. That is why Grace will take the hit & in turn for such a favor, I figure you will return her to her family. Her real family that didn't abandon her at her sentencing. And issue a full pardon for her minor role in the Hadley boys' death? After all she is doing the country a service."

"A service that wouldn't be necessary if your company kept the lid on its research which leaked out & now is a cause of all this trouble. Now for the pardon is a definite no, for now. The wound is still too raw for the family. A family who has been very loyal to me might I add. However I can & will upon her 'completed' testimony return her to your custody, Bruce. I leave it to you to deal with the citizens in your district however for such a 'favor', I expect that there no reason for you to continue our little project & will turn everything over to Hadley Inc. in district 2 for completion. For you have no further dealings do you in District 2."

"None what so ever (he replied with a tight forced smile). By the way I hear that Cato Hadley & his bride are with child. As an arena baby aren't they required to surrender their child at birth to you sir? Doesn't is make four of the eight matches that are impregnated with the formula that my company developed for you?"

"Yes I heard the same but, the Hadley's are exempted because your formula didn't work on Mrs. Hadley. I got the report on the conception date. It happened a month after they had married. Not during the games, Bruce. It is also my bonus to them for my most loyal district doing a good job & getting better ratings for the games. Which was caused by another one of your relatives who botched it up in the first place. Now I do have a country to run. I suggest that you contain this 'little' problem before you inherited another."

Gilroy (swallowing hard) replied;

"It will be done sir. May the odds be ever in your favor, President Snow."

Before Snow spoke his reply to Bruce Gilroy, the doors burst open & along with the chief member of the Senate in walk four Peace Keepers to serve warrants to both Brian Gilroy & President Snow on several charges of crimes against this country.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Hearings & testimony; Senate building- Capitol: Golden Parachutes

The big news to the country as a whole that continue for three weeks before it started was the pending impeachment hearings in the Senate of President Snow & all that were associated with him.  
President Snow was formerly charged by the Senate with the Following crimes:  
*Four counts of Perjury to the Senate. This stemmed from his written statements saying that the move for the entire population of District 12 to a new location a necessity.

*Rigging & tampering with the games.

*Attempted Illegal experimentation for using Humans which is illegal in the country.

*Illegal use of property & resources. (see charge number 1)  
1)By moving the district illegally  
2) By denying said district income in the form of bonuses to said district he denied resources to improve the district chances of survival which is a form of grand theft. Not only to the former population of district 12 but to the country in general.  
3)Illegal set up of a laboratory for the purpose of human experimentation  
4) Illegally set up of military posts by circumvention.

*Over a thousand counts of murder & over three thousand counts of attempted murder stemming from his plan to flatten the entire population of District 12 along with the murder of several 'missing' geologist who surveyed .

*Treason

*Blackmail, grand theft, racketeering & 'other' charges against the citizens of the country.  
All which President Snow & his associates plead not guilty to. Has Cato checks on Katniss who watching this on the screen & is starting to show baby bump, there is a knock in the door where his father & the fleet of family lawyers are there to talk to them.

Cato & Katniss both have been served a summons to appear in front of the Senate Impeachment Panel along with Johanna Mason who turned over Haymitch's papers to the Senate when they started their investigation, Brutus, Peeta, a man known as 'Marcus Cain' plus one other. Chris sat with Katniss as his son went into another room. He also told them of the 'formula' that was used on them as well however because of what Glimmer did at the order of Bruce Gilroy it didn't work on her nor Peeta. It was actually both of them being from 12 that were used as means to an end.

Has Katniss teared up (damn hormones) she asked:  
"Why does Mr. Gilroy hate both Cain & Cato so much to do this to them?"

"Its not the boys he hates Katniss. It's me. Katrina was dating Bruce Gilroy when her family found out how power hungry the Gilroy's were. Bruce himself was using her & they told Katrina he was cheating on her. She wouldn't believe it until one night when she caught him in the act. She never saw him ever again. She calls him old man Gilroy because she figured like father, like son. Gilroy blames me for that. On our Wedding day he told me "Your children are to never know what true love is for what you have stolen from me, I will make it my life's mission to take all your joys from YOU. He told me she was the he ever had." as a parting shot before leaving the church after our marriage ceremony.  
Marriages are arranged here in District 2 unless you are reaped. Her parents arranged her marriage with me. I thought she was used goods, I should have known & trusted Katrina. I didn't treat her with the respect that I should've until it was too late. 3 weeks later she found out about the twins. We build our relationship from that. When the boys were around 12, I blew up at Katrina for no reason & accused her unjustly of going back to Gilroy. This about the time you lost your family & Haymitch pulled that stunt with the DNA. She was helping you as much as she could after Prim & Vi even when you were in d-4's hospital. She never trusted me fully after that & in turn closed herself from me. We remained close for the boys but it wasn't the same after that. She never opened her heart to me again, until now. I thank you for that."

"You should talk to Aunt Kat about it all. She deserves the whole truth so does Cato."

"I know after he gets done, I going to talk to both of them."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in another room Cato was getting more information than he could handle.

Cato & the lawyers talked in another room about his testimony.

This is when he was informed that his child was not going to be taken from them at birth like the others. It was because of what he & Katniss did in releasing the other matches in the arena. That was their bonus from the President. Cato didn't care, the fact that what was planned for the matched child from the 74th arena & the future plans of the 'games' he knew he had to do the right thing. He had to testify on what he had found.  
Cato was then informed from the start what was going on & what the plan was from the beginning with the 74th arena matches. He also told them of the 'formula' that was used on them in the arena as well. However because Glimmer tampering with it at the order of Bruce Gilroy it didn't work on her nor Peeta. It was actually both of their deaths being from 12 was an added bonus for Gilroy. Katniss & Peeta's Testimony are more of Victim's impact statements which they have to prepare for the Impeachment Hearings. The lawyers then told Cato that even though Peeta's death was suppose to be means to an end or collateral damage, Katniss's death was a message to Cato from Bruce himself. "That no Hadley will know love ever again while I live."

While the lawyers were talking to Katniss & helping her with her statement, Chris had Katrina come over & told them everything from the beginning. Including his parting shot to him at their wedding. Katrina was dumb founded.  
Cato said then & there:  
"Want to borrow Clove's knives or Katniss bow, Mom?"

"Both" she replied. Then looked to Chris & said "What he meant by the best thing he ever had, was that he loved me & BLEW IT, shit for brains!"

"Yes dear. I know that, now."

"You should have known that then, you JACKASS! YOU are going to OWE ME, BIG for what you put our marriage through."

"Yes dear. I gave you my word, I will never hurt you like that again. (looking at Cato) Now can I borrow Brutus's swords or your spears, Cato?"

"Pick one. I get the other Dad."

After that unless absolutely necessary, Cato never left Katniss alone period. If he had to, his father or, Brutus was there with her at all times. Cato did not sleep straight through a night until Chris contact Brutus who after personally screening them himself, provided body guards for the compound. They were doing their internship before going into the Peace Keeper program & were housed in the third vacant house. The house that was meant for Cain.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
In the mists of the hearings that went on for nearly 3 months, several people were called as witnesses for the hearings. Johanna Manson being the opening shot from the prosecution which these hearings were televised for the world to see. Years before Haymitch passed away, he gave Johanna a fellow Victor his files & told her to bide her time. When all comes out or, if an investigation is started she was to give these files directly to the Senate. These files were a collection of Snow's crimes that Haymitch kept tabs on since he won his games over 24 years ago. As the committee of seven sat on the dais Johanna gave testimony on behalf of Haymitch which pointed out the following:  
* If it hadn't been for Haymitch risking his life to keep District 12 alive, the President had planned that District 12 be flatten & all living there killed to look like an accident.  
* If it hadn't been for Katniss & her late sister Primrose saving his godson, the President was going to flatten it the day Jackson Crane & his son visited there to see if there is anything or, anyone worth redeeming for the district. In this case there were two, the Everdeen sisters who suffered due to the death of their father. Johanna further added;  
"I want to add that Primrose Everdeen who was only 7 at the time sacrified her life to save Shawn Crane that day."

* The story that President Snow gave to the public was a lie because by these files which were backed/ collaborated by Mr. Gilroys files show that they were going to use said district to build a military post & lab for human experimentation on innocent children. That Snow was going to use the arena babies from the next three to five matches for this purpose to create a Super Soldiers & Peace Keepers.

* Snow's motive was since 12 was the smallest it was the weakest therefore who would care about district 12 or people who lived there, period. Has Johanna pointed out on two documents that bared the President's handwriting.

*When the Everdeen sisters prove that the District had a few redeeming qualities, the President had to wait to put his plan into action. Which Johanna also added in her testimony:

"And has we all know, the President hates to wait on anything that would make him a buck or, give him more power over the district born."

Brutus was called to testify. Question after question in an effort to shake him was fired at every different angle the was humanly possible. Yet Brutus never faltered or, changed his answers, ever. Cato was called to testify. When asked why he listened to the rambling of his wife he answered:

"Because years ago I didn't listen to the then 'ramblings' of my twin brother. In turn, it got him killed. My brother had an intuitive nature about him. My wife is the same. I am like my father, I never make the same mistake twice."

When asked how he 'stumbled' onto this project & what exactly the project was Cato answered;

"Thinking that there was nothing to it was the premises for the theory about District 12. That it was suppose to be a penal district. Yet if it was toxic for the population of District 12 to live there how could we have a Penal district live there? The more I looked, the more questions I had than answers until I looked at who won the contract to build the penal district. Then I looked at the actual plans. These building were too much like my barrack rooms at the academy. I realized that these were meant to be barracks. If they are meant to be barracks it meant it would either be a school/academy which was highly unlikely or, a military post. When I looked into it further & found it to be the latter & what the true intentions were, I realized I stumbled onto something way over my head yet, I did not want ot endanger my family. So I contacted my Mentor & turned everything over to him. "

When asked what were you told at the tribute parade during the games he replied:

" We were all told that our first born were to be enrolled into the Peace Keeper program at birth. However the child would not start their training in their program until the age of five."

"So no one informed you at anytime that your child would be taken away at birth under the false pretense of an 'illness'?"

"No Sir, none of us were told that."

"How did you find that part out to give to Brutus?'

"I saw it in this document which was sent to me by a Marcus Cain. It is also when I knew this was over my head."

"Do you know who Marcus Cain is? If not did you at least trace the email message?"

"No Sir on the name. However in tracing the message I found it to come out of the President's mansion. Here's the IP address comparsion to show you. (he hands it to the bailiff to give to the panel) It is also why I handed it over to Brutus."

After Cato left the stand Marcus Cain was called. This was a surprise to everyone who came through the double doors. Even more so for President Snow. For Marcus Cain was none other than Seneca Crane, the Head Game Maker for the Hunger Games.

"Mr. Crane can you please explain why you revealed the President's plans to this panel?"

"Over five years ago a seven year old child gave her life so my nephew could live. Her sister nearly died while battling those lions only to be shunned by her district for a crime she never committed. The president wanted 12 not because of all the lies he told the Senate of it being toxic which if memory serves is Perjury by law. He wanted it to be able to mine this (as he produces a rocks of rubies, emeralds, diamonds & uranium) and he didn't want to share any of the profits like he has to with district 2. Uranium would make coal unnecessary also he wanted the match babies to use to sup-up or, super size them. Then President Snow within the next two years as in this document that bares both Bruce Gilroy's and his signatures were going to return the games to the old ways with a twist. 24 children would be picked from ONE district to go into an arena with only 1 coming out as Victor. Snow was going to make sure that he was going to, in his own words 'thin the outlying herds out' before pitting them against districts 1 or, 2. That next phase would be five years down the line so that districts 1 & 2 would have more of a & I quote 'a pool' to reap from. He was going to use his loyal districts to kill the children of the outlying districts.

That is not all Senators. Our President was then through human experimentation after he super sized the match arena babies, was going to clone them. Here are all the documents for that too. Then he was going to kill off the arena kids. Then in each game after that he was going to unleash a super sized one on the tributes to wipe them out. I could not let this happen. It would lead to what happen to full rebellion on country worse than before."

The Senate panel continued for hours on Crane but he never wavered in his testimony. Crane held firm. He had to for he knew it was the truth. He was sick of the games & what the President had planned for the District born of this country. He knew that for the country to go forward the games & restriction between districts must stop now. That people are not entertainment nor are we to play god with human life. He didn't care what it meant for him in the end. So he was careful in his collection of data for the games & what the president was planning for the district born. He owed it to the kids that didn't make it out of the games. He owed it to the sister & her family who gave so much for his nephew to live.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
The Senate panel call Grace Gilroy to the stand. What she was to testify to would set all present there back in shock. The people of Panem both capitol & district born were in for the shock of their life.


	12. Capitol Hearings  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearings continue.  
> *******************888888888888888******************
> 
> ******I do not own the Hunger Games nor its character******
> 
> *****Rate M For A Reason*****
> 
> *****You Have Been Warned my Lovelies*****  
> *************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower  
> Chapter 12  
> Capitol Hearings  
> Part 2

**Golden Parachute (cont.'):**

From where they sat the Hadley's all four of them looked through her like she didn't exist as she walked past them. Grace glared pure hatred at Katniss when she saw the baby bump. Cato kissed her cheek & asked how she was feeling while putting his hand on her stomach where their baby was, kicking like crazy. Which makes him smile has, Katrina looked at her goddaughter, she said:

"Sheath the claws my wild one. Allow me."

"Go for it. Be my guest" 

Katniss replied seeing that Katrina Hadley wanted & was determined to shred her right then & there. Upon seeing his wife eyes dancing icy blue fire Christopher Hadley said to his wife:

"Katrina no."

"Just a little fun dear."

"No"

"Just a teeny itty bit of fun dearest (for the record she purred that in his ear)."

"No"(while trying to keep his resolve but losing that battle, quickly.)

"You'll get a whole lot of fun back at the house,(she adds) promise..." 

Katrina whispers in her sweetest voice into her husband's ear for him alone. Cato & Katniss watch this in amusement.

"Go for it."

"That's why I'm the boss." Katrina smiles & Christopher mutters 'damn'. Has Katrina just gives her a look that scared Grace frozen in her seat & kept her there shaking the whole time. Then Katrina batted eyes then cracked her dainty hands. Chris looks at her & shakes his head.

"Think you can take her?"

"Oh hell yeah." Katrina just smiles. Has Grace continues to testify a little more nervously. Chris & Cato watch in amazement how Katrina Hadley is psyching Grace Gilroy out without lifting a finger. It was noted if Katrina Hadley looks could kill, Grace Gilroy would be dead on the spot without enough DNA to identify her body with.

As the panel was questioning her, Grace would glance over to where Katrina was sitting. Grace Gilroy backup everything that Seneca, Johanna, Cato & Brutus said. What she said next was the bombshell:

"I was suppose to be there for a couple of years until Bruce Gilroy murdered Cato Hadley in front of his father, Christopher Hadley. He wanted to do this to make the senior Hadley suffer. President Snow already was turning the project over to the Hadley's to wipe them out. Snow was going to insist that both go to 12 to take over the project from Mr. Gilroy. Then the two Mr. Gilroy & Snow was to murder them so no male issue would be left with the Hadley's. Then Snow was going to force Mrs. Katniss Everdeen-Hadley to move to the Capitol to have more control over her & their child. Cato was means to an end in this case. Snow wanted Katniss closer to home, to sell her. To the highest bidder like Finnick Otair. Their deaths were moved up because the President got wind of the investigation & found the witness list. He just couldn't figure out who Marcus Cain was to hunt him down." She then showed all the documents that entailed every dirty deal that Gilroy made with the President to 'curry' favor including letting his own son Brian be sentenced to death for Cain Hadley. Grace then further testified "Bruce Gilroy had these plans in the making for over 6 years. Ever since the Hadley twins were near reaping age. The President agreed because he wanted the Hadley's out of the way to get the Diamond of the Districts for the Capitol's Entertainment."

When asked why she testified today, Grace Gilroy replied:

"Years ago, I was used to be the cause of a death at the hands of my husband, Brian. He was ordered to by his father Bruce Gilroy but backed by President Snow even, back then. We didn't have a choice, then. I have a choice, now. Brian learned many things from his father, in turn he taught them to me, himself. Including when to cut your losses. I didn't want to be part of this game. Neither did Brian. I for one am tired of the murders & the back alley dealings. It was why I gathered all the locations of Mr. Gilroy's files & hacked into the Capitol's computers files past the information onto Haymitch Aberthany to collect until he the day that he died. We agreed if anything happened to him I was to past what I knew to a Mr. Marcus Cain through this email address. ( as she shows the email address of one Marcus Cain. Its the same email address that Seneca Crane used to forward this to Cato & Brutus. Many in the room murmured comments throughout until you heard a gavel hammer down for silence.) I have no love for the Hadley's believe me when I say this. But I do regret the death that I caused in this & so did Brian. Whether they believe me or, not I do regret my past crimes."

Has soon as Grace is done she practically runs by the Hadley's not even looking at them. Chris Hadley chuckles. Its been years that he seen his wife in action to scare someone like that with just a mere look. God, how he loves seeing her do that again. Chris said to her:

" That was prime evil, Katrina Marie. (then whispers for her to hear alone) Loved every second of it."

" I know you did Chris. I did for us. For Cain."

"Wait til we get home & I'll show you." (He whispers into her ear.)

"Promise (as she wiggles her eyebrows)?"

"Keep looking at me like that & we won't make it home.(He whispers back)"  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
For in Grace Gilroy's testimony sunk both the President & her father-in-law. Her late husband Brian taught her many things. One of them being a Golden Parachute. When Bruce Gilroy told her she was taking the fall for the President, she knew when & how to cut her losses. She learned a lot from her husband. Brian Gilroy taught her well. Has she leaves to return to District 12, she looks up, "Only for you love."

**Save the children:**

****

For the rest of the Gilroy clan it was enough. They honored Grace has being a member of the family & for finally telling the whole truth. They were sicken by what the President was going to do to the district born children while their hands would've been tied because of Bruce Gilroy being the head patriarch. It was why Grace called her friend, Cashmere whose brother Gloss brought his friend, Head Peace Keeper of District 1 to 'monitored ' & recorded her call to her father in law. When the Senate announced that they were starting their investigations the Peace Keeper brought it over to the Senate personally & delivered it into the hands of the panel himself. Snow nor Bruce Gilroy had a clue of who Grace knew or what friends she made when she first arrived at her new home at the age of 17. The Gilroys for their part helped her get started for the time that she will have to spend in District 12 for her penance for causing the death of Cain Marcus Hadley.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
 **New Beginnings, Old rules:**

Upon hearing all the evidence it was no surprise that all were found guilty. Yet for Snow he sited executive privilege so he could not be subject to the impeachment ruling. However after years of seeing children going home on wooden boxes, the Senate had enough of Snow & his government for that matter. It was time to throw out the Old Rule & start again. This time without a rebellion or, war. This time without blood shed because frankly they have had enough of it. The Senate Impeachment panel basically told President Snow to pack sand. At their sentencing they were surprised to find a 6 1/2 month pregnant Katniss addressing the Senate in her impact statement. Has she spoke, Katniss stressed how much out of the loop she was while being hurt at the same time.

"Thank you Senators for allowing me to speak today. For years I was left alone in the world while being treated cruelly at the hands of my district for a crime I didn't commit. The President & his government was aware yet did nothing to protect me. I thought he was a fatherly figure that he called me the Diamond of the Districts to the public was an endearment. I was wrong. I was played & betrayed by the President. I do not know why. He lied to everyone when he said he wanted me to be happy. For the President to allow harm to my husband, to sell me into prostitution at the highest bidder, shows that he never cared. He wanted me to suffer for saving the life of his godson that day. I lost so much because of that day. My mother & my little sister. Prim was only seven that day. If I only had gotten there faster. When it turned out I had a perfect match in the games, he planned to kill him & his father. Imagine to hear (she pauses to breathe) in these hearings for the first time, that your president planned your spouses murder & to sell you into prostitution? How would you feel?

All of them planned to kill my district partner as means to an end. Peeta Mellark is one of the most gentlest souls in this country, yet from all the testimony I have heard he was treated as means of an end. Peeta never harmed at single soul ever in his life. Yet from the testimony alone for Peeta being from district 12 & my district partner there

(has she pointed to Peeta sitting behind her) were by my count over 4 attempts on Peeta's life alone.  
I am very much against the death penalty however in this case, I may ask to be the executioner for the occasion. Words can not express what I feel now. I have none. I am numb from the hatred that my country & president have bore me for doing the right thing by saving his godsons life. I request that the Senate take my words for what they are worth into consideration when passing sentence today.-Thank you"

As Katniss gets up she doubles over from the pain as the stress from all that she has found out hit her. Peeta & Cato was at either side of her to stop falling onto the ground has they were the next ones to testify at the hearings. Cato had carried her out bridal style as an ambulance was called for her, Cato takes her into another room. Her-in-laws were at her side in moments. The Senate panel moved Cato's impact statement until the next day.

However Peeta's statement went on.

"Thank you for allowing me to have my say today. If I were to give you a word that describes this mess it would be angry. Correction it would be furious. I am furious that my district partner who is over 6 months pregnant had to speak against her government. A government that let her fall through the cracks. My friend & district partner Katniss Everdeen-Hadley was let down by the government that was suppose to protect her from these monsters when she was left all alone in this world as a little girl. It didn't.  
To find that there were at least 4 attempts on my life all of them as means to an end makes my wife, Clove furious. The convicted should be grateful I had her leave her knives at home. (as the Senate chuckles). I see some of you know her reputation with them.  
Through all of this Mrs. Hadley who really is the Diamond of the Districts even though she doesn't believe it herself, is so selfless. Her concern has always been about everyone else never herself because she felt that she wasn't worthy of such concern. Now is the time that you can show her that she was worthy of that concern all those years ago & show that her family's sacrifices that day weren't in vain. Do the right thing by her & her family.-Thank you"

As Peeta got up to leave all in the room & well stood up and applauded him. However the next person who followed was none other than Shawn Crane the then 13 year old boy who saw the life go out of a girls eyes five years ago.

"Senators my name is Shawn Crane. I was 13 when a then 12 year old Katniss Everdeen saved my life after some boys play a bad joke on me. I tried to save her sister when her arm was bit through by the lion, severing the vein. I saw the life go out of 7 year old Primrose Everdeen's eyes that day. I saw how my god father President Cornelius Snow did very little to nothing to save Katniss Everdeen that day. He wanted her to die so he could flatten, yes flatten & kill every man, woman & child in District 12. But a lady did want to save Katniss Everdeen that day, her name was Katrina Hadley. I later found out she was Katniss's godmother. My Godfather let her down because Katniss didn't die of her injuries. He let her be shunned by her district without cause or due process.  
Because her Godmother did the right thing, the president planned to take everything that she loved away from her. He helped planned Cain's murder with Bruce Gilroy. When he found that his twin Cato Hadley was a match he rigged the games to make certain that Katniss would volunteer this year. Here is everything else needed to fill in the rest of the blanks. I am here today to ask you not to turn your back on Mrs. Katniss Hadley. She's been through enough, do not fail this Diamond again.-Thank you."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
At the medical center the doctors concluded that it was stress. Finding out all this stuff all at once as been too much for her to process. They told Cato has soon has you get done testifying you are to go home & she is to rest until term. They contacted her OB who agreed with them and also told Cato they are to follow up in a week in his office. They kept Katniss overnight to be on the safe side.  
"Cato, I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong. Shh, rest now. Rest, I'm not going anywhere."

His parents came into the room while she was sleeping. Cato put on the hearing when Shawn Crane came on. The Hadley's got an earful. After Shawn spoke, Chris grabbed Katrina & held her tightly against him. Knowing now how the rest of it fit together. Cato just held Katniss. Gently so she could sleep while looking at the baby monitor. Brutus had some of the guards from the house come to the capitol. Yet later in the night Katniss woke up to see her husband asleep in a chair next to the bed. She looked up & saw the recap of Shawn Crane statement as given to the Senate. From time to time she wondered about Shawn. Hoped that he turned out okay, didn't hate or, or think she was scum. It did her heart good that she saw that he was okay. Has she listened to his words it all came together. The President hated her for living & hated her godmother for providing the care. He wanted her to die too that day. She wasn't suppose to survive that day. Snow helped the Gilroys to punish Katrina Hadley for doing what was right instead of what was easy. She didn't realize she'd was crying has the tears rolled down her face until she felt his hand on her cheek. Brushing them away, while the other hand turned off the television. Katniss moved over more so he can lay beside her.  
"Shh, its okay. I'm here. Rest, Lil diamond."

"Love you"

"Love the both of you too." With that she snuggled up against him & went back to sleep. Cato was deep in thought he held her. He meant every word he said to Katniss. He does love her. For him its a very scary emotion for him. He knew he loved her before he went into the arena. Now to find out that the President rigged it all of it. Snow hurt his mother, his brother & Katniss. For what living instead of dying on cue & saving his godson. And now his wife feels guilty because of it & of Primrose.  
A team of eight arrived that night, two took the hospital, two went with Cato when he left for the hearing the next morning. The other four slept to relieve the other shift. They switched out every 12 hours.  
When Cato had to give his impact statement at the Senate, his parents stayed with Katniss while Brutus went with him.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
At the Senate Impact hearing all were waiting for Cato to arrive. When he did there was an applause throughout the building. Peeta asked Brutus as they all sat down, Brutus told him that she's on bed rest for the duration. Then Cato spoke;  
" You notice that my wife is not here today. (looks at Snow, Gilroy & the rest of the cronies) IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL OF YOU! ! ! You couldn't handle the fact that there are SOME WHO KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DOING WHAT IS RIGHT & WHAT IS EASY! ALL of you should be put to death. (looks back at the senate) Senators my wife is against the death penalty. Even she said she would make an exception in this case. That was based on the at least 4 attempts on her district partners life. My wife watched Shawn Crane's speech last night in the hospital & was moved to tears. However if you need somebody with the experience & if the ratings for the last games are true according to Mr. Flickerman, I can make it into a good show for all.-Thank you"

Has the Panel was passing judgment on the 15 including Bruce Gilroy & Snow nobody thought it would come to this:

"You 15 stand guilty today for crimes committed against the citizens of Panem with the exception of Bruce Gilroy & FORMER President Cornelius Snow you 13 are sentence to life in the penal colony off of our western shores.

Bruce Gilroy you are found guilty of too many crimes, including conspiracy in the murder of Cain Marcus Hadley, attempted murder in the planning of the murders of Christopher & Cato Hadley, to mention a few. I sentence you to death until your execution, you are restricted to the seam area in district 12. By the way your daughter in law will be your warden for making her & your son commit murder.

Cornelius Snow, after being found guilty of too many crimes to count against the citizens of Panem this panel awards you the following:  
You are to be stripped of all rank & offices henceforth.  
You are to be stripped of any & all authority over anything in Panem henceforth.  
You are sentenced to death until the day of your execution in district 12, you are moved & restrict to the seam area of said district. In your case there are too many volunteers to do the deed for us & we may make this a public event. Therefore we will have to make it a good show.  
Until the peace keepers are in place for the two of you, you will be housed in a high security prison immediately.  
We are adjourned.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato, Brutus, Clove & Peeta watched as they were shackled & led away. Has they were walking out Seneca walked toward them with his nephew Shawn. Cato shook Shawn's hand for having the courage to come & speak. But Shawn shook his head:  
"I shouldn't have went with those jerks that day. Because of that I have to live with the fact that Primrose Everdeen never lived to see 8 years old & her sister was used by my godfather for his personal gain. Please tell her she did nothing wrong. WE failed her, not the other way around." With that the two men left.

From the hospital room Katniss was already dresses waiting for Cato with his parents to be discharged from the hospital, when she saw the sentence. After all the betrayal between the home district, the president & the Gilroys she had nothing left in her to feel for them. However, she has a funny feeling that she or, Cato will be the one that puts them down.  
"Katniss are you okay?"

"Yes, Aunt Kat. I just want to go home."

"We will my wild girl. We will. Until then just lay back and rest." Katniss listened to Katrina. Katniss only thought she had closed her eyes for a few minutes, a half hour at the most. When she opened them again, Cato was there along with everybody else.  
"Hi, there."

"Cato, when did you get here?"

"Over an hour ago. Ready to go?"

"Hell, yes. Why did you wake me up?"

"I just couldn't do it."  
Has she left the hospital there was a cheer. Katniss looked up puzzled at Cato who explained.  
"You were used by Snow, you were innocent, you committed no crime but because you went out of your way to do what was right instead of what was easy, you're getting a Victor's welcome."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
 **2 & 1/2 months later; Maternity Ward, hospital D-1; Son**

Katniss was in her 19th hour of labor when their son was born. Cain Mac Gerick Hadley later nick named Mighty Mac was 8 lbs. of wailing baby boy when came into the world. Wouldn't stop screaming even when his dad was holding him. However when his mother held him, he stopped looked up & went to sleep. Cato raised an eyebrow, then went to the waiting room where Clove, Peeta, Katrina, Christopher, Brutus, Marvel, Rissa with their son, Ray are there waiting for news. Look at Cato who said "It's a Boy, Dad. I'm a Dad. He's 8 lbs. 22"inches long."  
"A boy! What's his name?"

"Cain Mac Gerick Hadley. For Cain & Mac Gerick for Katniss's Dad Mac." You could have heard a pin drop has his parents teared up. "Mom? Dad?"

"No son, it's fine. Now show me my grandson."

"Your grandson?"

"Sorry Boss, our grandson."

"That's better." As Katrina & Chris walk hand in hand into Katniss's room to find a sleeping baby in a bassinet & one tired momma.


	13. In the Eyes of a Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Cato's identical twin brother is told.  
> ****************************************************************  
> *****WARNING acts of violence, will be described in this chapter****
> 
> ****This chapter will be a hard read****  
> ****************************************************************  
> *******I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's characters******
> 
> ****************************************************************  
> Upon Lofty Tower  
> Chapter 13  
> In the eyes of a Twin

**Two months later: Hadley Family Crypt-District 2**

A young man in a long leather duster all in black, walks with purpose for his family's crypt. The young man is deep in thought. He remembers the way, he's been there many times. More times than he can count yet, today he needed to go there. He just needed to go there. As he goes into the crypt, he stands  & places a hand on the front of a grave. Its hard for him to look at its picture that was etched into the stone that bares a name so dear to him. For the picture on the crypts panel is a younger version of himself staring right back at him.  
This is the grave of his identical twin brother Cain Marcus Hadley, who was tortured to death at almost 16. At nearly four years since it happen Cato has yet to forgive himself. His foolishness for misplacing his heart & trust into Grace. He can never forgive himself because Cain did try to warn him but he didn't listen. Now he paying a heavy price for that foolishness. Yet, he loves Katniss with everything he has. Is it a sign from Cain, his twin?  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
"I'm a dad Cain. I named him after you & Katniss's Dad Mac. I wish you could hear me. I miss you big brother. You should see your name sake. Ready to take on the world & win it alone." as he leans his head against the cold stone his eyes closed, Cato thought he heard "That's my nephew. Just like his father. I've been hearing you the whole time little brother. Even in the lair, I heard you Cato."  
As Cato turn felt a hand on his shoulder he turned where he saw his brother, Cain.  
"Cain?" 

"Quit. It. Now. Cato. I've never hated you. Quit beating yourself up for Grace. Look at my desk." 

"Desk? We got them Cain. All of them, your work is done." 

"There's another. That one is mine. My desk Cato. Seek & ye shall find. The answer is there. Look for me here no more. Thanks for remembering me. Katniss is your future, your match in every way. You two weren't suppose to make it out of the Arena. That's why they had the mutant bears in there. Snow ordered it, I distracted them. Love her has you should, wholly not partly. She loves you, more than you ever know. Learn from your past, live in your future." 

"Who taught you that one? Where are you going to go Cain?" 

"You answer your last question first, justice. I'm going for justice, for all who were a part of this crime. To answer the first, (Cain chuckles) the Boss. Now leave & don't look back." 

"Any message for the Boss? Or, Dad?" 

"Seek & Ye shall find. She'll know what I mean. Tell Dad quit blaming himself. He's doing more harm to himself than good. Now go. I'm around, always." With that Cain fades. 

Cato's head snaps up from where his head had touched the stone of Cain's grave. He knows now his brother is gone from here. It saddens him as he walks out & back toward his house yet he doesn't feel the emptiness inside like before. 

Back at the main house Christopher & Katrina Hadley went to a room located on the 2nd floor in the main house of the compound. Just then Cato called telling them he is on his way to the house after he stops at his house. When his parents tell him where they are at, he replied wait for him & Katniss to get there. There's a reason. They agreed & waited. 

Has Cato returns to the house there taking a nap in his crib was their son. In the rocker getting one in herself, was Katniss. Looking at them, he realized then & there that Cain answered. A long time ago & he is very thankful for it.  
Has Cato leans down Katniss opens her eyes & smiles.  
"Hey" 

"I need to get you & Mac over to the main house. Are you up to it?" 

As she gets up to get ready Cato stops her to do one thing, kisses her. It was like when he kissed her the first time on the roof of the training center during training only better. Way better. For once Cato gave all not part but whole as he should have that first time. 

"What was that for?" 

Cato explained it best in this short sentence. "It is how I should have you kissed the first time. Come on, we got to move."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
At the main house the older couple waited for their son, they were getting the trunks & boxes ready for this. They looked at each other neither ever had envisioned all those years ago when their sons were babies sleeping in their cribs that, they would ever to have to pack up one of theirs up because he's gone. As they hear a familiar voice:  
"Mom, Dad? We're here. Where are you?" Chris replies as he looks into Cain's room to committed to memory: 

"We're up here, Cato." 

When the three met Cato's parents at his brother's room, Cato said "There's another." As he goes to his brothers' desk that hasn't been in use for nearly four years.  
"How do you know?" Katrina asked 

"He told me to tell you, 'Seek and Ye shall find.' He said you would know what that means." 

They all went into Cain's old room. After Cato helps her put their son in a sling, he goes to & opens his brothers' desk he finds a folder, "Only open if I am gone." and shows his parents. Chris takes the folder & opens it to find a note along with a bunch of external hard drives & memory sticks:  
"Hello for those of you who don't know who I am, let me introduce myself. I am Cain Marcus Hadley & I am going to tell you a story. Now how most stories go:  
Once upon a time, there was a brother who missed his twin very much.  
For even though I am with him,  
I am not here.  
He's my twin.  
A part of one is always with the other.  
For my body is long gone,  
My spirit is still remains.  
Play the hard drives for you to understand,  
everything that happened to me that day &  
who all was behind it.  
And those I leave behind-Cain."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
 ********WARNING! ACTS OF VIOLENCE INCLUDING MURDER & TORTURE ARE GOING TO BE DESCRIBED IN THIS PART! ****** **

********PLEASE USE YOU OWN DISCRETION BEFORE YOU READ THIS!******  
**  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
They take the folder downstairs library & play the hard drives. It shows how he found out about Grace. It showed a recording of how Cain found that Snow was rigging the games. That the President had been doing it for years. Cain was taping in an old building when he stumbled across Bruce Gilroy give the death order on Cain to his son.  
Bruce 'Have your wife, bring him here. I'll show you how its done. This will be the opening shot to Hadley's. Including his whore."

 

"No Dad, its murder." Then President Snow steps out of no where, he made it clear he'll obey his father or, he'll kill his wife & her family. Grace was then dragged in front of Brian then raped in front of him by none other than Snow himself. This was a warning to Brian. After the President & Bruce Gilroy left, Brian told her "Go to your friend & her brother, give them everything. You know what will happen from here on."

The drives & memory sticks whizzed by in play after play. It showed every single one of the shady dealings between President Snow & the Gilroys. Then in the last two that was put there with Cain's own blood on them played. It showed in the same building where Bruce Gilroy was meeting somebody showed. It was none other than Havensbee the chief programming adviser with another, a woman. It showed the First Lady with her chief of staff. Making the deal to take down Katrina Hadley through the deaths of her family. All of them. They want to break her, completely before killing her themselves. Snow didn't give all the orders, he just drew the pain out on each one. It was his wife & staff who actually gave the death orders. There was all of the 'another' that Cain mentioned.  
The final hard drive. Showed Cain's death from start to finish. It was in this one, as Cain was led in by Grace & jumped by Bruce Gilroy was when Chris stopped the video. Cain was unconscious at that point. Both father and son, sent their wives out of the room. They knew this was going to be ugly, very brutally ugly. 

"I should be here for you, Cato."  
Cato pulled her aside & shook his head no. 

"I need you to take my mother & Mac out of here. If it is like I was told, it can send her over the edge. Please, I don't want you to see this, Katniss. Please my sweet diamond." She nodded. Chris is having a similar argument with Katrina.

"I'm staying Chris." 

"No love. You saw the aftermath. Don't see what caused it." But the Boss shook her head no.

 

"I have a right to know. He was my son too. I'm staying Chris." Chris shook his head & pulled out the big guns has he whispered into her ear.

"No my love. Is this something that you want your grandson to see, to hear? Give me this last dignity my love. Please Kat please." Then Chris laid a lip lock on her as if it was their wedding day again. 

They both knew if Katrina sees this it could kill her. So Katrina took Katniss & Mac upstairs so they can get started on Cain's room. As soon as the two women was out of hearing range;  
"For a moment dad I thought I was going to have another sibling nine months from now."

"She may be the Boss, I'm the CEO." Then he looks outside the door again before closing it;

"Never tell your mother I said that. Did Cain have a message for me?"

"Quit beating yourself up."

After they left Father & son started the video clip again.  
It showed how Bruce not his son Brian tortured Cain by calling him Chris. As Grace bloodied & beaten by Bruce lured Cain into the building. How when Cain regained conscious how Bruce made Brian stand there & watch has he tortured Cain to death, from start to finish when they left him to die, alone. How he was burned with rods, cigars & pokers, slashed with swords, whip marks, punches were the least of Cain's problems. With each act Cain's twin sees red. He not only sees the pain his twin went through, he can feel it. In away Cato relives his brother's murder, seeing it through the eyes of his twin, Cain. It showed all the way up to where Cain was lying on the ground, dying after the Gilroys cut him down before they left him there. Cain crawled to the video camera he had hidden the day before: 

"As God & all who see this are my witnesses, I shall not rest until 'all' are brought to justice by either mine or, God's own hand. It's ma.. many sha... many shades of grey. See...k... Seek & ye shall find brother of mine. Avenegeee me Ca... I'm here-always. I love you Mom... Dad."  
Then it goes blank. Both look at each other in horror of what they saw. It was the only time that the senior Hadley lost it himself as he sat down & put his head in his hands. 

"Oh my God." was all Christopher Hadley could say after seeing what his eldest son endured for hours at the hands of Bruce Gilroy. It sicken him to his core that a sweet boy such has Cain went through all that. Bruce Gilroy is indeed a monster & then it hit him all at once as, Chris grabbed the trash can as he heaved into it. His son however who has seen a lot worse, could only rub his back & comfort his father. 

"Your mother is never to see this Cato, understand. This will kill her to see this."

Cato nods in agreement as Chris put both hard drives & memory sticks into his private safe. 

Cato on the other hand, sees red! Blood red. Now Cato wants revenge, wants to avenge his twins death. Cato wants to be the executioner of them all.  
Cato will hunt all of them down one by one and smile while doing it.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************(  
 **Mean while upstairs:**

Upstairs in Cain's room Katrina & Katniss were packing yet, they are both searching for answers. Why?  
Why now would they want to crush Katrina Hadley?  
Why now would they want to kill her family?  
Why would Snow or, his wife for that matter would still want Katniss dead?

 

Repeatedly Katrina kept saying "Seek & ye shall find." Over & over again. Yet she couldn't remember why. What am I suppose to find, my sweet boy? What was the bigger picture that you stumbled on, Cain?"

Katrina stopped for she remembered something about her son. The Boss remembered something about her son. Cain always used irony when he hid things. 

"Katniss start looking at pictures that are my height or, Cato's height."

"What are we looking for Aunt Kat?"

"We'll know it when we see it my wild girl. I just know it would be something that he would trust me with."

So they started looking, together. There were quite a few pictures that were Katrina's height. Yet none had anything in or, behind them. After a small while Katniss had to take a break to feed Mac. While she sat on the bed Katniss saw it right on his desk when Cato walked through to help.

"Cato, hand me the picture on the top shelf of the desk." 

"Katniss it wouldn't b..." as Katniss found another memory stick in a picture of his mother in a frame that he made. Below where the name of the person who's picture it was it simply said "The Boss." After Katniss got done taking care of Mac. The three went down stairs to the library yet before they went in Cato stopped them.

"The video's were bad Mom. Real bad. Dad got..." 

"So the CEO got sick? Okay change of plans, Grab your father & meet us in MY office."

 

"Ok Mom."

Katniss puts Mac down for a nap, when the guys met Katrina in her office. Katrina pops in the memory stick. It was Bruce Gilroy with the first family staff after the first family has left the meeting. When Gilroy ask Havensbee why is the president wanted the Everdeen's wiped out & Katrina Hadley dead. 

"Years ago Cain Hadley was sick & none of the 'Capitol's medicine' would on the boy, period. Violet Everdeen the Village healer in D-12 & Katrina Hadley's best friend save the day with a plant known has violet ivy. Boy was cured within hours. When the capitol looked at the plant more closely they found that violet ivy can be used to cure all venom animal bites & insect stings. It can easily be mistaken for regular poison ivy, unless you are trained to look for it like Violet Everdeen was. The plant works faster & is more effective than any Capitol medicine. Without knowing it Violet Everdeen & Katrina Hadley had stumbled on a way to bankrupt the Capitol by using nature & herbs. So the President banned the two families to ever see each other again. The government didn't want it to come out & that's why The Everdeen's were almost wiped out. Katrina threatened to reveal to the country what the president and his wife had done to get rid of the Everdeen's if she wasn't allowed to get treatment for Katniss when she saved the President's God son, Shawn Crane. That's why they want Katrina Hadley to suffer before they kill her too." 

After the staff left Brain came out & told his father  
"And none of it would have ever happened if you didn't try to poison Cain Hadley when he was on that field trip when the twins were 12. Way to go Dad. YOU test out a 'new' venom on a kid yet nature wins again. Funny Dad, it's always is a full circle to you." 

The screen blinks blue for a couple of seconds then you see Cain Hadley in his room. 

"Mom if you are seeing this now you will know the rest of the story. The motive behind everything that has happened to our family. By the way, they are going to make sure Cato doesn't make it out of the arena with his mate when he goes in. They found that genetically both Cato & Katniss are a perfect match when Katniss was in D-4's hospital after the lion attack. Snow, Gilroy & Snow's government have been planning this for years.  
Way to stand up to Snow Mom. You always said anybody can do what's easy. It's different when you stand up to what's right. You did mom. You did.  
Hells Bells, I could've told you that when Cato was 5 & Katniss was 4 & stood up to him. Geez. Anybody in their right mind could tell you they were perfect for each other. Then & now, The Dumb asses.  
Now you have to tell your story to the nation, Mom. It's the only way to protect Katniss, Cato, You & if the CEO allows it, Dad. By the way can you tell him to take the stick out of his butt that crawled up turned sideways & died please? (Chris said "Why I ought a...") Also tell dad quit being so hard on himself. 

Now here is where is gets hard for me. I have to go on without you to my end. There's irony for you Mom & as soon as I figure it out I'll let you know what it is.  
You all will have to let me go. I was the first target the whole time. Their own words; I was the 'opening shot' to wipe out both families. They just didn't get it right the first time. Cato will have to be allowed to tell my story & seek the justice that the Everdeen's deserved all those years ago & that I hopefully deserve. You have to live on for me. I'm going to miss you all. By the way Mom, I love you too." 

With that the screen goes blue & the program ends. 

Katniss hears Katrina crying on Chris's shoulder, she realized it was because of Bruce Gilroy that both families were made to suffer. That her family didn't have to die. They were murdered. Those 'monsters' in the woods were mutant crated by the Capitol & released into 12 to attack her family all this time. Her country betrayed her again for crimes she never committed. Katniss was sitting in a chair very quiet when Cato went & knelled in front of her.  
"Katniss?" 

"I want Gilroy, the first family, Havensbee. All of them. They could've stopped him yet, didn't lift a finger. They didn't have to die, Cato. They killed my family cause of their pride & greed. The medicines that could've saved hundreds... Your brother...My family didn't..." 

Cato holds her tightly as she sobs knowing the lost & burdens that were placed on her since the age of 11 finally has taken its toll. 

There is a lot that they have to discuss together, tomorrow. There was a lot that they discovered as the three go to their house. Mac was put to bed, Katniss was still processing it. Cato & Katniss went to their room. Katniss went to her closet & brought out Her father's Bow & Mocking Jay Arrows, along with her other toys put them on the side wall there. She was about to pack them to go after them when Cato stopped her. 

"No, Diamond. Not tonight."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
****I like to take this time to thank my friend Idol Sweetie for helping in this Chapter as I was stumbling with parts of the ending.***


End file.
